Svedese-Interlingua l
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- l :(liter) l (litro) L-antenn|antenn :antenna in forma de un L (invertite) L-järn|järn :tekn ferro in L l s :(loco sigilli) l.s.(loco sigilli) lat L-stål|stål :tekn ferro in L la :mus la labb :I laboratorio II zool 1 (fågel) stercorario; :fjäll~ stercorario longicaude; :~ar (familj) stercorariines; :vanlig ~ stercorario parasitic 2 (djurfot) pata; :(näve) pugno laber :sjö legier -d3- labial :I adj språk labial II s språk (consonante) labial labialisera :språk labialisar labialisering :språk labialisation labialpipa :mus tubo (de organo) labial labil :labile, instabile labilitet :labilitate, instabilitate labiodental :I adj språk labiodental II s språk (consonante) labiodental labiologi :språk, mus labiologia labiologisk :språk, mus labiologic laborant :assistente de laboratorio laboration :experimento/essayo/proba/prova/test eng de laboratorio laborationsbord :tabula de laboratorio laborationssal :sala de laboratorio laborativ :laboratorial laborator :univ professor universitari adjutante (de scientias natural) laboratorieassistent :assistente de laboratorio laboratoriebiträde :assistente de laboratorio laboratoriechef :chef sh- de laboratorio laboratorieexperiment :experimento de laboratorio laboratorieprov :proba/prova/test eng de laboratorio laboratorieundersökning :investigastion/recerca(s) de laboratorio laboratorieutrustning :equipamento/apparatos/instrumentos/material de laboratorio laboratorium :laboratorio laborera :facer probas/provas de laboratorio; :~ med fig experimentar labrador|Labrador :I zool can de Labrador II miner labradorite III Labrador Labrador labradorit :miner labradorite labradorsten :miner labradorite labyrint :labyrintho, dedalo; :anat labyrintho labyrintartad :labyrinthic labyrintfiskar :zool (underordning) anabantoides labyrintisk :labyrinthic labyrintodonter :zool (grupp) labyrinthodontes lack :(för ytbehandling) lacca; :(för försegling) cera; :bestryka med ~ laccar; :försegla med ~ sigillar con cera lacka :1 (bestryka med lack) laccar; :(försegla med lack) sigillar con cera; :~ ett golv laccar un solo; :~ igen ett brev sigillar un lettera/littera con un sigillo de cera; :~ naglarna pinger se le ungues/le ungulas 2 (drypa) perlar; :svetten ~r le sudor perla 3 (framskrida, lida) approximar (se), approchar -sh- (se); :det ~r mot jul Natal se approxima lackarbete :lacca; :japanskt ~ lacca japonese lackera :laccar; :låta ~ om en bil facer repinger un auto(mobile) lackerare :vernissator lackering :(lackerad yta) strato de lacca; :(handling) (le) laccar lackfernissa :vernisse de lacca lackfärg :lacca lackläder :corio vernissate, lacca lackmus :kem torna-sol lackmuslösning :kem tinctura de torna-sol lackmuspapper :kem papiro de torna-sol lacknafta :kem naphtha a/pro (solver) lacca lacksigill :sigillo de cera lacksko :scarpa/calceo vernissate/de lacca lacksköldlus :zool tachardia lacca lackstång :baston de cera (de sigillar) lackviol :bot matthiola jalne lacrosse :sport lacrosse fr lakrås lada :granario; :samla i ladorna fig amassar/accumular ric©hessas ladda :(gevär/kamera/batteri) cargar; :~ om cargar de novo, recargar; :~ upp el cargar; :sport preparar se; :~ ur el discargar laddad :fig cargate, dramatic; :en ~ fråga un thema de carga emotional; :~ stämning atmosphera cargate laddare :cargator laddning :carga, cargamento; :el carga ladino :(rätoroman) ladino; :språk (i Guatemala och Honduras) judeoespaniol ladinsk :ladin ladinska :1 språk (dialekt) ladino 2 (kvinna) ladina ladugård|lagård :(el. lagård) boveria, bovil, vaccheria ladugårdskarl :bovero, vacchero ladugårdsskötare :bovero, vacchero ladusvala :zool hirundine rustic lady :dama, seniora, lady eng leidi ladylike :elegante, feminin lafferkurva :ekon curva Laffer lafs :mollessa, indolentia, inertia; :(larv) nonsenso lafsa :trainar le pedes lafsig :(slapp) molle, laxe; :(larvig) folle, insensate, stulte, fatue, inepte lag :I jur lege, jure, statuto; :anta en ~ adoptar un lege; :bryta mot en ~ infringer/transgressar/violar un lege, disobedir a un lege; :din vilja är min ~ tu voluntate es le lege; :djungelns lag le lege del jungla; :enligt ~ secundo le lege, de jure; :godkänna en ~ sanctionar un lege; :gällande ~ar leges in vigor; :i ~ens namn in le nomine del lege; :i strid mot ~en contrari al lege; :~ och ordning ordine public; :läsa ~en för någon fig dar un persona un lection; :som avser ~ legal, judiciari, statutari; :Sveriges rikes ~ le codice de Svedia; :upprätthålla ~ och ordning policiar; :utfära en ~ promulgar un lege II (varv, skikt) strato, jacimento; :(samarbetande grupp) equipa, team eng ti:m, gruppo; :(tidpunkt) momento; :(riktigt skick) ordine; :arbeta i ~ laborar/travaliar in equipa/in team; :bjuda ~et runt pagar un ronda; :bryta ~et esser le prime de partir; :filmen var i längsta ~et le film esseva satis/bastante longe; :få ett ord med i ~et haber un voce in capitulo; :ge sig i ~ med ingerer/immiscer se in, occupar se de; :i glada vänners ~ in compania de amicos; :i senaste ~et quasi troppo tarde; :(i sista minuten) in le ultime momento; :ingå i ett ~ facer parte de un equipa/de un team; :kjolen var i kortaste ~et le gonna esseva bastante/satis curte; :motorn är i ~ igen ora le motor functiona/es de novo in ordine; :vara ur ~ non functionar/esser in ordine; :vara någon till ~s placer a/contentar/satisfacer un persona; :vid det här ~et in iste momento, nunc; :vid det ~et in ille momento, alora III kul (avkok) decoction; :(lösning) solution; :(spad) liquido, aqua laga :I adj legal, licite, legitime; :~ bevis prova legal; :med ~ kraft in virtute del lege; :på ~ väg per via legal II v (reparera) reparar; :(lappa) repeciar, reparar; :(stoppa) sarcir; :(tillreda mat) cocer, cocinar, facer; :få bilen ~d lassar reparar le auto(mobile); :inte kunna ~ mat non saper cocinar; :~ sig iväg ir via, partir; :~ skor reparar scarpas/calceos lagakraftvunnen :jur valide, legitime, legal laganda :spirito de equipa/de team eng ti:m lagarbete :labor/travalio collective/de equipa/de team eng ti:m/in gruppo lagberedning :jur preparation de propositiones de lege plus extensive lagbestämmelse :jur disposition legal, statuto lagbok :jur codice lagbrott :jur transgression/violation/infraction del lege, contravention lagbrytare :jur transgressor/violator/infractor del lege lagbud :rel commandamento lagbunden :conforme al leges, systematic, regular lagbundenhet :regularitate lagd :vara humoristiskt ~ esser un grande humorista; :vara ~ åt något haber un talento de lagenlig :jur secundo le lege, conformemente al lege lager :I (skikt) strato, jacimento; :(upplag) magazin, deposito; :(förråd) stock eng, provision, reserva; :geol jacimento, lecto, strato; :miner (ytligt lager) affloramento; :tekn cossinetto; :de breda lagren i samhället fig le basse fundos del societate; :det finns inte i ~ le stock es exhauste/exhaurite; :ett ~ av mögel un strato de mucor; :ha i/på ~ haber disponibile/in stock/in reserva; :lägga på ~ facer provision de, formar stock de, stockar; :så länge lagret räcker usque al exhaustion del stock; undre/övre ~ strato inferior/superior II bot lauro; :(träd) lauriero; :vila på sina lagrar fig reposar/dormir super su lauros III kul (lageröl) bira de conserva lagerblad :bot folio de lauriero lagerbok :libro de magazin lagerbokföring :contabilitate de magazin lagerbyggnad :magazin, deposito lagerbär :bot fructo de lauriero lagerchef :magazinero lagerföra :haber disponibile/in reserva/in stock eng lagerförman :magazinero lagerhus :magazin, deposito; :tekn cassa de cossinetto lagerhylla :planca de magazin lagerhylsa :tekn inveloppe/camisa de cossinetto lagerhålla :haber disponibile/in reserva/n stock eng lagerinventering :inventario; :ha ~ facer le inventario lagerkrans :corona de lauriero/de lauros, laurea; :krönt med ~ laureate lagerkransa|lagerkröna :(el. lagerkröna) coronar con lauros lagerlokal :magazin, deposito lagermetall :tekn metallo de cossinetto lagerminskning :diminution del stock eng lagerpersonal :personal de magazin lagerrensning :liquidation, saldo(s) lagerrum :dispensa lagerserie :geol serie de jacimentos/de stratificationes lagerträd :bot lauriero lagerutrymme :spatio de magazin lagervärde :valor del stock eng lageröl :kul bira de conserva lagfara :jur legalmente registrar lagfaren :jur juridic lagfart :jur inscription in le registro public, registration legal lagfartsbevis :jur certification de un registration legal lagfästa :jur ratificar per lege, legalisar lagföra :jur actionar, processar lagförslag :jur proposition/projecto de lege lagg :(tunnstav) dova; :(stekpanna) patella; :(kant av mosse) bordo de un marisco; :sport ski; :en ~ plättar un patellata de parve crepes fr kräp; :klämma ~ lagga :facer cupas/barriles/bottas/tonnellos laggkärl :cupa, barril, botte, tonnello laggning :production de cupas/barriles/bottas/tonnellos laggstav :dova lagidrott :sport eng de equipa/de team eng ti:m lagisk :teol qui mantene rigidemente le demandas del Lege mosaic, legalista; :~ person legalista lagiskhet :teol legalismo lagkapp|lagkappsimning :(el. lagkappsimning) sport concurso de natation de equipa/de team eng ti:m (a staffettas) lagkarl :jur homine de lege, legista, jurista, jurisconsulto lagklok :jur qui ha (profunde) cognoscentia/cognoscimento juridic/del derecto lagkränkning :jur transgression/violation del lege lagkunnig :jur qui ha cognoscentia/cognoscimento juridic/del derecto lagkunnighet :jur cognoscentia/cognoscimento juridic/del derecto lagledare :sport trainator, trainer eng treinö, coach eng koutsh laglig :jur legal lagligen :legalmente/conformemente al lege laglighet :jur legalitate laglott :jur patrimonio legal laglydig :jur observante le lege laglös :jur sin lege, anarchic; :~ person anarchista laglöshet :jur anarchia lagman :jur presidente de un corte municipal/regional lagmedlem :membro de un equipa/de un team eng ti:m; :sport jocator de un equipa/de un team lagning :reparo, reparation; :(lappning) repeciamento, reparation; :(stoppning) (le) sarcir lagom :adequate, a puncto, satis, moderate lagparagraf :jur articulo del lege lagprövningsrätt :jur derecto (pro institutiones public) de negliger un instruction que es contrari al lege lagra :(lägga på lager) immagazinar, stockar; :geol stratificar; :kul (ost) facer maturar lagrad :kul (om ost) matur lagregel :jur regula juridic/de derecto lagring :geol stratification; :kul (av ost) maturation lagrum :jur articulo del lege lagsamling :jur codice lagskipning :jur jurisdiction, justitia; :som avser ~ jurisdictional lagsport :sport de equipa/de team eng ti:m lagspråk :jur lingua juridic lagstadgad :jur prescribite/prescripte per le lege lagstifta :jur legiferar lagstiftande :jur legislative, legifere; :~ församling assemblea legislative; ~ myndighet corpore legislative, legislatura lagstiftare :jur legislator, legifero lagstiftning :jur legislation lagstridig :jur contrari al lege, antilegal lagsöka :jur facer/intentar un processo (contra) lagsökning :jur (le) facer/intentar un processo (contra) lagtavlorna :rel le Tabulas del Lege lagtempo :sport etape fr etap contra le horologio per/pro equipas lagtext :jur texto de un lege lagtima :jur ordinari lagtolkare :jur interprete del lege lagtolkning :jur interpretation del lege lagtävling :sport concurso de/inter equipas lagun :laguna lagunö :insula de laguna lagutkast :jur projecto de lege lagutskott :jur committee parlamentari que tracta questiones del lege lagvidrig :jur contrari al lege lagvigd :jur legalmente maritate/spo(n)sate lagvrängare :jur persona qui excessivemente interpreta le lege al proprie favor lagändring :jur revision del lege lagård :se ladugård lagöverträdare :delinquente, contraventor; :jur transgressor/violator del lege lagöverträdelse :delinquentia, delicto; :jur infraction/transgression/violation del lege laissez faire|laissez|faire :laissez faire fr fä:r, lassar facer lajban|lajbans :(el. lajbans) amusante, divertente; :ha ~ diverter se/amusar se multo laka :~ ur (genom blötläggning) macerar; :(med lut) tractar con lixivia, lixiviar; :kul dissalar lakan :drappo (de lecto) lakanslärft :text texito de drappo lakanspåse :drappo in forma de sacco lakansväv :text texito de drappo lake :1 kul (sal)muria; :lägga i ~ poner/mitter in salmuria, salmuriar, (in)salar 2 zool lota lakej :lacai lakejsjäl :anima servil lakesaltad :se laksaltad lakning :(genom blötläggning) maceration, maceramento; :(med lut) lixiviation lakonisk :laconic lakonism :laconismo lakrimal :anat lacrimal lakrits :farm liquiritia lakritsbåtar :(cosas dulce de) liquiritia in forma de barcas lakritsrot :bot liquiritia, glycyrrhiza laksaltad|lakesaltad :(el. lakesaltad) kul salmuriate, insalate laktas :kem lactase laktat :kem lactato laktation :lactation laktationsperiod :periodo de lactation laktobacill :biol lactobacillo laktobutyrometer :lactobutyrometro laktoflavin :biokem lactoflavina, riboflavina laktogen :lactogene laktointolerans :med intolerantia a lacte laktometer :lactometro laktos :kem lactosa, sucro de lacte laktovegetabilisk :lactovegetabile laktovegetarian :lactovegetariano laktovegetarisk :lactovegetarian lakun :lacuna, hiato lalla :balbutiar; :(vara oredig) delirar lam :med paralysate, paralytic; :fig debile, disinteressate, insipide; :~ person paralytico lama :I zool lama II text lama III rel lama; :som avser ~ lamaistic, lamaista lamadjur :zool lama lamaism :rel lamaismo; :som utmärker ~ lamaista, lamaistic lamaist :rel lamaista lamakloster :monasterio de lamaistas lamantin :zool lamantino lamarckism :biol lamarckismo lamaull :lana de lama lambada :mus lambada lambda :(grekisk boksrav) lambda lambrekäng :lambrequin fr la)brökä) lamell :lamella, lamina lamellera :(forma lameller) laminar; :(lägga som lameller) disponer in laminas lamellerad :lamellar, lamellate, lamellose lamellering :lamination lamellglas :vitro lamellate/infrangibile lamellhus :casa in laminas lamellträ :ligno lamellate lamentation :lamentation lamentera :lamentar lamentering :lamentation lamhet :med paralyse, paralysis; :halvsidig ~ hemiplegia laminat :laminato laminatskiva :lamina laminera :laminar laminering :lamination lamm :zool agno; :Guds ~ le Agno de Deo; :oskyldig som ett ~ innocente como un agno lamma :parturir/parer agnos lammgam :zool gypaeto lammkotlett :kul cotelette fr kåtlät de agno lammkött :kul carne de agno lammsadel :kul lumbo de agno lammskinn :pelle de agno lammstek :kul rostito de agno lammull :lana de agno lammunge :parve agno, agnetto lammöron :bot stachys byzantin lamning :parturition de agnos lampa :lampa, lampada; :(glödlampa) ampulla; :tända/släcka ~n accender/extinguer le lampa/le luce/le lumine lampaffär :lampisteria lampett :lampetta lampfabrikant :lampadero, lampista lampfot :pede de lampa lampförsäljare :lampista lampglas :vitro/globo del lampa lamphållare :porta-lampa lampkupa :globo lampljus :lumine/luce artificial/de lampa; :arbeta vid ~ laborar/travaliar al/con lumine/luce de un lampa lampsken :lumine/luce de lampa lampskärm :paralumine lampsockel :porta-lampa lampveke :micca lamslagen :paralysate; :vara ~ av skräck esser paralysate de pavor/de terror lamslå :paralysar, blocar, immobilisar lamé|lame :lamé fr lan :filo de metallo platte lana :1 fiske nassa de pisca 2 kortsp carta de joco basse land :I (rike) pais, stato, terra; :de baltiska länderna le statos baltic; :de skandinaviska länderna le paises scandinave; :det heliga ~et le Terra Sancte II (jordstycke för odling) terra, campo, agro; :(trädgårdsland) quadrato de jardin, plattebanda; :arbeta i ~en laborar/cultivar le campos/le terras/le plattebandas III (fast mark) terra; :(landsbygd) campania; :(landområde) territorio, dominio; :bo på ~et habitar (in) le campania; :flykten från ~et le migration al urbes; :flyta i ~ flottar a(l) terra; :föra i ~ dis(im)barcar; :gå i ~ abordar, dis(im)barcar; :gå i ~ med (klara) esser capace de facer; :i/på ~ super terra; :~ i sikte! terra al vista!; :livet på ~et le vita rural/rustic/in campania; :resa till ~et ir/vader/partir a(l) campania; :sätta i ~ dis(im)barcar; :till ~s och till sjöss per terra e per mar; :vara från ~et venir del campania; :veta hur ~et ligger fig cognoscer le circumstantias landa :sjö dis(im)barcar, abordar, accostar; :flyg (på land) atterrar; :(på vatten) amarar; :~ på fötterna cader super le pedes landamären :hist frontieras, confinios; :fig regiones landbacken :på ~ super terra landbo :hist arrentator landborg :geogr rocca de calcario precipitose (al costa) landbris :brisa de terra landbrygga :geogr isthmo landdjur :animal terrestre landfast :unite con le terra landfäste :(för brygga) capite/testa de ponte, testa de disimbarcamento landförbindelse :connexion terrestre landgräns :(till annat land) frontiera; :(på landsidan) frontiera terrestre landgång :sjö planca, passarella; :kul oblonge sandwich eng -witsh (con guarnitura diverse); :dra in ~en retirar le planca/le passarella landhockey :sport hockey eng håki super terra/super gazon landhöjning :eminentia (del terreno) landis :inlandsis sv landkarta :mappa/carta geographic/de geographia landkrabba :zool gecarcinida; :fig persona sin cognoscentia del vita marin, marinero de aqua dulce landkänning :sjö (prime) vista del costa; :(grundstötning) arenamento, insablamento; :få ~ vider le costa; :(grundstöta) arenar, insablar landledes :per terra landmassa :terra landmina :mil mina terrestre landmärke :sjö puncto de orientation landning :flyg (på land) atterrage -ad3e; :(på vatten) amarage -ad3e; :sjö abordo, dis(im)barcamento landningsbana :flyg pista/terreno de atterrage -ad3e landningsfält :flyg terreno de atterrage -ad3e landningsförbud :flyg prohibition de atterrar landningsljus :flyg (vid landningsbana) fanal del pista de atterrage -ad3e; :(på flygplan) pharo de atterrage landningsplats :flyg terreno de atterrage -ad3e; :sjö disbarcatorio landningsställ :flyg carretto de atterrage -ad3e; :infällbart ~ carretto retractile de atterrage landningstillstånd :flyg permisso de atterrage -ad3e landområde :territorio landortstidning :jornal provincial landremsa :banda de terra landrover :landrover eng lændrouvö landrygg :longe catena de collinas landsalamander :zool salamandra terrestre landsantikvarie :antiquario provincial landsarkiv :archivo provincial landsarkivarie :chef sh- de un archivo provincial landsbygd :campania; :på ~en in le campania landsbygdsbefolkning :population rural landsbygdsområde :districto rural landsdel :region, pais, districto landsfader :patre del patria landsfiskal :hist superintendente e accusator de un districto policiari landsflicka :juvena del campania landsflykt :expatriation, exilio; :gå i ~ ir in exilio, exiliar se, expatriar se; :leva i ~ viver in exilio landsflyktig :exiliate, expatriate landsflykting :exiliato, proscripto, expatriato landsförrädare :traitor al patria landsförräderi :alte traition landsförsamling :parochia rural landsförvisa :bannir, exiliar, expatriar landsförvisning :bannimento, banno, exilio, expatriation landshövding :governator de provincia, chef sh- del governamento provincial landshövdingsdöme|landshövdingsämbete :(el. landshövdingsämbete) governamento provincial landsida :från ~n del terra landskamp :sport match eng mætsh international landskampare :sport participante de un match eng mætsh international landskap :provincia; :(natursceneri) paisage -ad3e landskapsarkitekt :architecto paisagista -d3- landskapsarkitektur :architectura del paisage -ad3e landskapsblomma :flor symbolo de un provincia landskapslag :hist lege/codice de provincia landskapsmålare :konst pictor de paisages -ad3es, paisagista -d3- landskapsmålning :konst pictura de un paisage -ad3e landskapsvapen :herald insignia heraldic de un provincia landsknekt :hist lansquenet landskommun :communa rural landsköldpadda :zool testudine landslag :I sport equipa/team eng ti:m national II jurhist lege/codice provincial landsman :compatriota, conational; :vad är han för ~? de qual nationalitate es ille? landsmoder :matre del patria landsmål :lingua provincial, dialecto landsmålsalfabet :språk alphabeto phonetic de pronunciation dialectal landsmålsarkiv :archivo (pro recercas scientific) de linguas provincial/de dialectos landsnummer :tele numero directive de un pais landsomfattande :national landsorganisation :organisation national; :Landsorganisationen (LO) le Confederation del Syndicatos Svedese (CSS) landsort|landsorten :(el. landsorten) (le) provincia landsortsmässig :provincial landsortsstad :urbe/citate de provincia landsplåga :plaga national landssorg :lucto national (imponite) landstiga :dis(im)barcar landstigning :disbarcamento landstigningsbåt :lancha -sh- landstigningsfartyg :mil nave de disbarcamento/de disimbarcation landstigningsförbud :prohibition de dis(im)barcar landstigningstrupp :mil truppa de disbarcamento/de disimbarcation landsting :consilio regional landstingsförbund :union de consilios regional; :Landstingsförbundet le Union del Consilios Regional landstingskommun :consilio regional landstingsledamot|landstingsman|landstingspolitiker :(el. landstingsman, landstingspolitiker) membro de un consilio regional landstorm :mil hist militia landstormssoldat :hist militiano landstridskrafter :mil fortias/armea terrestre/de terra landstrykare :vagabundo landställe :se lantställe landsväg :cammino vicinal/rural/de campania landsvägsriddare :vagabundo landsända :parte del pais landsänkning :descendita (del terreno) landsätta :dis(im)barcar landsättning :dis(im)barcamento landsättningsbåt :lancha -sh- landsättningsfartyg :mil nave de disbarcamento/de disimbarcation landtunga :lingua de terra, isthmo; :som avser ~ isthmic landvind :vento de terra landvinning :terreno conquirite; :fig avantiamento, progresso landvägen :per terra landå :landau fr la)do landålett :landaulet fr la)dolät, brougham eng bru:öm langa :(räcka från hand till hand) passar (de mano in mano); :(olagligt sälja sprit/narkotika) vender illicitemente; :(slänga) jectar via langare :persona qui vende illicitemente langett :text feston langettera :text ornar con festones langettstygn :text puncta a/de feston langning :(le) passar de mano in mano; :(olaglig försäljning av narkotika/sprit) vendita illicite langust :zool langusta, palinuro lank :bibita dilute/insipide lanka :kortsp carta de joco (de valor) basse lankes :habitante de Sri Lanka lankesisk :de Sri Lanka lanolin :lanolina lans :lancea, picca; :bryta/dra en ~ för någon fig rumper un lancea in favor de un persona lansera :lancear lansering :lanceamento lansett :lancetta, bisturi, phlebotomo; :snitta med ~ med lancettar lansettfisk :zool branchiostoma/amphioxo lanceolate lansettformig :lanceolate; :~t blad lanceola lansettsnitt :med lancettada lansiär :mil hist lancero, ulano lansskaft :fuste de lancea lansspets :puncta de lancea lansstöt :colpo de lancea lantadel :nobilitate rural/de provincia, aristocratia de provincia lantan :kem lanthano lantarbetare :laborator/travaliator/obrero agricole/agricultural/campestre/del campo(s) lantbefolkning :population rural lantbo :rustico, paisano lantbrevbärare :currero rural/del campania lantbruk :agricultura; :(gård) ferma; :som avser ~ agricole, agrari lantbrukarbefolkning :population agricole/agricultural lantbrukare :(agri)cultor, cultivator, agricola lantbruksakademi :academia agrari/de agricultura lantbruksarbetare :laborator/travaliator/obrero agricole/agricultural/campestre/del campo(s) lantbruksarbete :labor/travalio agricole/agricultural/campestre/del campo(s) lantbruksdepartement :ministerio del agricultura lantbruksekonomi :economia agricole lantbruksförbund :federation agricole lantbrukshögskola :schola superior de agricultura lantbruksingenjör :ingeniero agronomo/agricole/agricultural lantbrukskemi :chimia agricole lantbrukskonsulent :consiliero agricole/agricultural lantbrukskooperativ :cooperativa/cooperation agricole/agricultural/de agricultores lantbruksmaskin :machina agrari/agricole/agricultural lantbruksnämnd :commission statal (in cata provincia) pro rationalisation del agricultura (svedese) lantbruksnäring :industria agricole/agricultural/agrari lantbrukspolitik :politica agricole/agricultural lantbruksprodukt :producto agricole/agricultural lantbruksredskap :instrumento aratori/agricole/agricultural lantbruksskola :schola agrari/agricole/agricultural/de agricultura, instituto agronomic Lantbruksstyrelsen :le Consilio pro Controlo del Mesuras Statal del Agricultura (Svedese) lantbruksteknologi :technologia agronomic lantbruksundervisning :inseniamento agrari/agricole/agricultural lantbruksuniversitet :universitate agronomic/agrari/agricultural/de agricultura lantbruksutbildning :education agricole lantbruksutställning :exhibition agricole lantbruksvetenskap :scientia agricultural/del agricultura, agronomia lantdag :hist dieta lantegendom :proprietate/dominio (rural), terra; :(stor) latifundio lanterna :lanterna; :sjö fanal lanternin :arkit lanterna lantflicka :juvena del campania lantgreve :hist landgrave lantgrevskap :hist landgraviato lantgård :ferma lanthandel :boteca rural/del campania lanthandlare :botechero rural/del campania lanthushållning :economia agricole lantis :rustico stupide lantjunkare :hist nobile rural lantlig :rural, rustic, agreste, campestre lantlighet :character rural/campestre, rusticitate lantliv :vita campestre/rural/in campania lantlolla :femina del campania (stupide) lantluft :aere (fresc e san) del campania lantman :paisano lantmarskalk :hist presidente/maréchal fr -shal del nobilitate (al sessiones del parlamento) lantmästare :maestro/consultator agricole lantmätare :agrimensor, geometra lantmätarinstrument :instrumento de agrimensor lantmäteri :agrimensura, topometria; :utföra ~ metir terras, catenar lantmäteriinstrument :instrumento de agrimensor lantmäterikontor :officio de agrimensura lantmäteriverk :autoritate de agrimensura lantpolis :guarda campestre lantras :zool racia rustic/non cultivate lantsmör :kul butyro battite/facite in casa lantställe|landställe :(el. landställe) casa de campania lantvin :kul vino local/regional/del pais lantvärn :hist militia Laos :Laos laotier :laotiano laotisk :laotian laotiska :laotiana lapa :lamber, leccar; :~ sol prender un banio de sol laparoskop :med laparoscopio laparoskopi :med laparoscopia; :som avser ~ laparoscopic lapidarisk :taliate in petra, lapidari lapidarstil :litt stilo lapidari; :typ scriptura lapidari/in majusculas lapis :kem, med petra infernal, nitrato argentic; :~ lazuli miner lapislazuli, lazuli, lazulite lapisera :med urer con petra infernal/con nitrato argentic lapislösning :solution de petra infernal/de nitrato argentic lapning :leccamento lapp :1 (litet stycke av tyg/papper) pecia (de panno/de papiro) 2 (same) lappon lappa :(laga med lapp) repeciar, reparar; :(bättra på) reparar; :(bötfälla för felparkering) infliger un mulcta (de parcamento); :typ (justera sättning) readjustar (le composition); :~ till någon dar un colpo violente a un persona lappdräkt :costume lappon lappdvärgmus :zool sorice lapponic lapphund :can lappon lappkast :sport torno lappon, torno de skis de 360 grados al loco; :fig subite cambiamento de opinion lappkatalog :cartotheca Lappland :Lapponia lapplisa :surveliante/guardiano de autoparco feminin lappljung :bot phyllodoce lappländsk :lappon lapplänning :lappon lappmark :region/terreno lappon lappning :text repeciamento, reparation; :typ (justering av sättning) readjustamento (del composition) lappri :bagatella, futilitate lappsjuka :psyk abattimento/depression de un persona ab le sud qui non pote habituar se al desolation de un region del nord lappskrivning :(i skola) impreviste parve proba scripte lappsparv :zool calcario lapponic lappspira :bot pedicularis lapponic lapptrumma :tambur (magic) lappon lapptäcke :copertura in patchwork eng pætshwö:k lappuggla :zool strige nebulose lappverk :labor/travalio defectuose lapsk :lappon, lapponic; :~ alpros bot rhododendro lapponic lapska :1 språk lappon 2 (kvinna) lappon lapskojs :kul parve pecias de carne cocite con purée fr pyre de patatas lapsus :lapso, lapsus lat; :~ calami lapsus calami lat; :~ linguae lapsus linguae lat lingvä lar :zool gibbon lar largetto :I adv mus larghetto it II s mus larghetto it largo :I adv mus largo it II s mus largo it larm :(oväsen) ruito, fracasso, tumulto, strepito; :(alarm) alarma, alerta; :(alarmanordning) installation/dispositivo de alarma; :slå ~ sonar/dar le alarma, alarmar, alertar, advertir; :sätta på/stänga av ~et connecter/disconnecter le alarma larma :(väsnas) facer ruito, strepitar; :(alarmera) alarmar, alertar, advertir; :(förse med larmanordning) provider de un installation/un dispositivo de alarma larmande :rumorose, strepitose, clamorose, grandisone, ruitose larmanordning :installation/dispositivo de alarma larmberedskap :stato de alarma/de alerta larmcentral :central/centro de alarma/de urgentia/de emergentias larmklocka :campana de alarma larmpistol :pistola de alarma larmsignal :signal de alarma; :mil alerta larmsiren :sirena de alarma/de alerta larmsystem :systema de alarma/de alerta larv :I zool larva; :fjärils~ eruca; :förpuppad ~ chrysalide, cocon fr kåkå); :som avser ~ larval II (dumt prat) nonsenso III se larver larva :trainar le pedes; :~ sig (fåna sig) comportar se de maniera ridicule/irrisori larver|larv :(el. larv) parve puero, pupo larvfot :tekn eruca; :traktor med larvfötter tractor a erucas larvig :folle, insensate, stulte, fatue, inepte, insipiente larvighet :fatuitate, stupiditate, insipientia larvstadium :stadio larval laryngit :med laryngitis; :som avser ~ laryngal laryngolog :med laryngologo, laryngologista laryngologi :med laryngologia laryngoskop :med laryngoscopio laryngoskopi :med laryngoscopia laryngotomi :med laryngotomia lasagne :kul lasagna it lasanja lasarett :hospital; :(för spetälskesjuka) lazaretto; :mil hospital militar mobile/ambulante/de campania lasarettsfartyg :nave hospital lasaron :se lazzaron Lasaros|Lasarus :(el. Lasarus) bibl Lazaro lasciv :lascive, voluptuose lascivitet :lascivitate, voluptuositate laser :fys laser eng leizö lasera :konst pinger al color transparente lasering :konst pictura al color transparente laserkanon :fys cannon eng leizö laserljus :fys luce/lumine laser eng leizö laserskiva :disco compacte, compact disc eng disk, CD laserskrivare :data impressor/imprimitor laser eng leizö laserstråle :fys, med radio laser eng leizö; :behandling med laserstrålar med laserotherapia laserstrålning :fys, med radiation laser eng leizö lask :tekn soldatura, juncto, junctura, ligatura laska :tekn (hopfoga med lask) soldar, junger; :text (sy ihop kant i kant) suer bordo al bordo laskjärn :coperi-juncto laskmaskin :apparato a/de soldar laskning :tekn (hopfogning med lask) soldatura; :text (hopsyning kant i kant) sutura bordo al bordo lass :carga, cargamento, cargo; :fig horda; :ett ~ med turister un horda de touristas tu-; :dra det tyngsta ~et fig facer le parte major del labor/del travalio lassa :cargar; :~ av discargar; :~ i sig mat mangiar -d3- voracemente; :~ på någon ett arbete incargar un persona de un labor; :~ ur discargar lasso :lasso eng læsu lassokast|lassokastning :(el. lassokastning) lanceamento de lasso eng læsu last :1 (börda) carga, fardello, peso, onere; :(fraktgods) carga, cargamento, cargo; :ligga någon till ~ incommodar un persona; :lossa ~ discargar; :lägga någon något till ~ accusar/inculpar un persona de un cosa, imputar un cosa a un persona; :ta in ~ cargar 2 (ovana) vitio lasta :1 cargar; :~ av discargar; :~ kol prender carbon; :~ om sjö transbordar; :~ på cargar; :~s prender cargo 2 (ge någon skulden) ~ någon för något dar/attribuer/imputar le culpa a un persona de un cosa, accusar/inculpar un persona de un cosa lastageplats :sjö (för lastning) cargatorio; :(för lossning) discargatorio lastare :cargator lastbar :vitiose, depravate, dissolute, licentiose lastbarhet :vitiositate, depravation, dissolution lastbil :automobile de carga, camion (de carga); :(liten) camionetta lastbilschaufför :conductor de camion, camionero, camionista lastbilsflak :solo pro le carga lastbrygga :ponte de carga/de cargamento lastbåt :nave de carga/de transporto, cargo lastdjur :animal/bestia de carga lastdryg :sjö que pote prender grande carga/cargamento lastfartyg :nave de carga/de cargamento lastflak :solo pro le carga lastfordon :vehiculo de cargo lastfull :vitiose, depravate, dissolute, licentiose lastfullhet :vitiositate, depravation, dissolution lastgammal :multo vetule, vetuste, cargate de annos, immemorial lasthäst :cavallo de carga lastkaj :sjö quai fr kä, disbarcatorio, imbarcatorio lastkapacitet :capacitate de carga/de cargamento lastkran :grue de cargamento/de carga lastlinje :sjö linea de carga maxime lastlucka :sjö trappa de cala lastmaskin :cargator lastmärke :sjö marca de carga maxime lastning :carga, cargamento lastningsplats :cargatorio lastpall :paletta lastplats :cargatorio, imbarcatorio, disbarcatorio lastport :sjö grande trappa de cala (al corpore de un nave) lastramp :rampa de carga/de cargamento lastrum :sjö cala lastrumslucka :sjö trappa de cala lasttrafik :traffico de cargo lastutrymme :spatio de carga lastvagn :(lastbil) camion, truck eng trak; :(mindre lastbil) camionetta; :(på tåg) wagon de merces/de mercantias lastvattenlinje :sjö linea de aqua de un nave cargate lastvolym :volumine de carga laståsna :asino de carga lasur :konst pictura a color transparente lasurblått :blau de lapislazuli lasurfärg :color de lapislazuli lasurit :miner lapislazuli, lazuli, lazulite lasursten :miner lapislazuli, lazuli, lazulite lasyr :konst pictura a color transparente lat :pigre, indolente, inactive, inerte lata :~ sig esser pigre/indolente, otiar latens :latentia latensperiod :(periodo de) latentia latensstadium :stato latente/de latentia latenstid :(tempore de) latentia latent :latente; :~ värme fys calor latente later :(mal) manieras lateral :I adj lateral; :språk lateral; :~ konsonant consonante lateral II s språk sono lateral laterit :geol laterite; :som avser ~ lateritic latex :latex latexfärg :color al latex lathet :pigressa, pigritia, indolentia, inertia lathund :quaderno de listas/tabellas de responsas preparate, clave lathyrus :bot piso odorose latin :språk latino; :på ~ in latino Latinamerika :America Latin, Latino-America latinamerikan :latino-americano latinamerikansk :latino-american latinare :(latinkännare) latinista; :(latinstuderande) studente de latino; :hist (invånare i Latium) latino latiner :hist latinos latinisera :språk latinisar latinisering :språk latinisation latinism :språk latinismo latinist :språk latinista latinlinje :hist (i gymnasium) linea classic latinlärare :professor de latino latinsegel :sjö vela latin latinsk :latin latitud :latitude; :som avser ~ latudinal latitudgrad :grado de latitude Latium :Latio latmask|latmåns|latoxe :(el. latmåns, latoxe) fig persona pigre/indolente, pigro, indolente latrin :(avträde) latrina, privata; :(spillning) excrementos latringrop :latrina, privata latsidan :ligga på ~ esser pigre/indolente/inerte, otiar latta :barra, planca, latte lattja :burlar, jocar lattjo :amusante, divertente; :ha ~ diverter se/amusar se multo laudatur :cum laude lat, con mention multo honorabile laura :femina confuse/disordinate lav :bot lichen; :lung~ lobaria; :ren~ cladonia del renes; :som avser ~ lichenoide, lichenose; :tusch~ umbilicaria pustulate; :vanlig ~ lobaria pulmonar lava :lava; :som avser ~ lavic lavaflöde :torrente de lava lavagrus :lapilli lavasten :petra lavic lavaström :currente/torrente/fluxo de lava lave :(brits i bastu) banco de ligno; :(torkhylla för lin etc) sic©ator; :(låda för växtodling) cisterna de cultivation lavemang :clysma, clyster, lavamento intestinal, injection rectal; :ge ett ~ dar/administrar un lavamento lavemangspruta :syringa de lavamento lavendel :bot lavandula lavendelblå :blau de lavandula lavendeldoft :odor de lavandula lavendelolja :essentia/oleo de lavandula lavendeltvål :sapon a lavandula lavera :konst lavar lavering :konst designo lavate lavett|lavettage :(el. lavettage) mil affuste lavin :avalanche fr -la):sh lavinartad :como un avalanche fr -la):sh lavinfara :periculo de avalanche fr -la):sh lavinhund :can de avalanche fr -la):sh lavinrisk :risco de avalanche fr -la):sh lavoar :lava-manos, lavabo lavyr :konst designo lavate lawrentium :kem lawrencium lå- lax :I s zool salmon; :en glad ~ fig un homine gai/allegre; :rökt ~ salmon fumate II adj laxe laxa :arkit incastrar a cauda de hirundine/de salmon, indentar laxativ :farm laxativo, remedio purgative, purgativo, purga laxerande :laxante, laxative, aperiente, purgative, purgatori laxeringsmedel :farm laxativo, remedio purgative, purgativo, purga laxermedel :farm laxativo, remedio purgative, purgativo, purga laxfiskar :zool (ordning) salmoniformes laxfiske :pisca de salmon laxforell :zool (handelsbenämning på bäckröding) salvelino fontanari, salmon tructa, tructa salmonate laxfärgad :(de color de) salmon laxkarpar :zool (ordning) characiformes laxknut :arkit incastration a cauda de hirundine/de salmon, indentation laxmyggor :zool (ordning) trichoptera laxning :arkit incastration a cauda de hirundine/de salmon, indentation laxodling :cultura de salmones laxrosa :(rosee de) salmon laxstjärt :cauda de salmon laxöring :(oegentlig benämning på öring) zool tructa layout :disposition typographic, lay-out eng leiaut Lazarus :bibl Lazaro lazzaron|lasaron :(el. lasaron) mendico, mendicante le :surrider lealös :laxe leasa :locar a longe tempore, prender in leasing eng li:sing leasing :leasing eng li:sing leasingbil :auto(mobile) locate a longe termino, auto(mobile) de leasing eng li:sing leasingbolag :interprisa/societate de leasing eng li:sing lebeman :gauditor del vita, epicureo, hedonista, sybarita, bon vivant fr viva) lecitin :kem lecithina led :I adj (trött, utledsen) fatigate, enoiate; :(otäck, elak) vil, mal, odiose; :(ful) fede, repugnante; :dela ljuvt och lett med någon participar in/a tote vicissitudes de un persona; :den ~e le diabolo; :vara ~ vid livet fatigar se del vita II s 1 (väg) via, cammino; :(rutt) route fr rut; :(riktning) direction, senso 2 anat membro, parte, articulation, (con)junctura, juncto; :(på finger/tå) phalange; :(på insekt) articulo, parte, segmento; :bli stel i ~erna ankylosar se; :darra i alla ~er tremular de tote su membros/de tote le corpore; :gå ur ~ disarticular; :som avser ~ articular, synovial; :med arthritic; :ur ~ dislocate, luxate; :vrida i led collocar in su loco; :vrida ur ~ disarticular, dislocar, luxar III s 1 (enklare grind) barriera 2 (rad) fila, rango; :(beståndsdel) factor, elemento, parte; :(länk) anello, ligamine, membro; :(fas) stadio; :(släktled) generation; :(släktlinje) linea; :mat membro, termino; :bryta ~et rumper le fila; :de båda ~en i ett bråk mat le duo terminos de un fraction; :ett ~ i beviskedjan un anello/parte del catena de provas; :ett ~ i utvecklingen un stadio del evolution; :~en i en ekvation mat le membros de un equation; :i rakt nedstigande ~ in linea directe; :i slutna ~ in filas serrate; :sluta ~en serrar/stringer le filas; :släkting i nedstigande/uppstigande ~ descendente/ascendente; :stå på ~ star in/facer fila IV s språk (del av sammansatt ord) membro (de un parola composite) leda :I v (föra) (con)ducer, guidar, menar; :(anföra) diriger, ducer; :(regera) regentar, reger; :(förvalta) gerer, administrar; :sport ir/currer al capite/al testa; :alla vägar leder till Rom omne camminos mena a Roma; :~ en orkester diriger/conducer un orchestra; :~ en undersökning diriger un recerca; :~ in introducer; :~ någon vid handen menar/conducer un persona per le mano; :~ ringdansen menar le dansa ronde; :~ till (orsaka) causar, dar loco a; :~ ut abducer II v (böja) articular, flecter, plicar III s enoio, tedio; :känna ~ enoiar se, tediar se; :upprepa något till ~ repeter un cosa usque a satietate ledad :articulate; :en ~ buss un autobus articulate; :~ stjälk stirpe articulate; :~e djur animales articulate ledamot :membro ledamotskap :membrato ledande :directive ledarartikel :tidn articulo de fundo/de testa, editorial ledare :director, conductor, dirigente, maestro, capite, chef sh-, leader eng li:dö; :(guide) guida; :el conductor (electric); :tidn articulo de fundo/de testa, editorial ledaregenskaper :capacitates dirigente ledarfigur :leader eng li:dö ledarförmåga :capacitate de leader eng li:dö ledargestalt :leader eng li:dö ledarhund :can guida (pro cecos) ledarkult :culto del/al leader eng li:dö ledarnatur :leader eng li:dö nate ledarplats :prime position ledarsida :tidn pagina editorial ledarskap :direction; :(herravälde) hegemonia; :mil commandamento ledarskifte :cambio/cambiamento de leader eng li:dö ledarskribent :tidn editorialista ledarspalt :tidn columna editorial ledarstick :tidn articulo/commentario minor editorial ledarställning :position de leader eng li:dö ledas :enoiar se, tediar se ledband :1 anat ligamento 2 banda de sustenimento; :gå i någons ~ fig ir al banda de sustimento de un persona ledbar :articulabile ledbarhet :articulabilitate ledbesvär :med arthritis ledbrott :med fractura articular ledbruten :con articulos rigide e dolente ledbuss :omnibus articulate ledd :s (håll) direction; :(sida) latere; :på rätt ~ al latere juste; :åt alla ~er in tote directiones leddjur :zool anthropodo; :som avser ~ anthropode leddocka :pupa articulate, marionette fr -nät ledfyr :sjö boia luminose; :fig exemplo, modello, canone ledgångsreumatism :med rheumatismo articular; :kronisk ~ arthritis rheumatoide ledgångsvattusot :med hydarthrose, hydarthrosis ledhåla :anat cavitate articular/glenoide/del juncto, glena ledig :(fri) disponibile, libere; :(obesatt) vacante; :(otvungen) libere, franc, disinvolte, blande, voluntari, facile, natural; :(om kläder) confortabile; :en ~ dag un die/jorno feriate; :jag är ~ idag hodie io es libere; :vara ~ (obesatt) vacar; :är stolen ~? esque iste sedia es libere ledigförklara :annunciar vacante ledighet :(från anställning) vacantia; :(otvungenhet) franchitia, facilitate, naturalitate ledighetskommitté|ledighetskommitte :fig committee de otioses ledinflammation :med arthritis, inflammation del junctos ledkapsel :anat capsula articular ledkapselhinna :anat membrana synovial ledkapselhinneinflammation :med synovitis ledknöl :med condylo articular ledlös :anat inarticulate ledmotiv :litt, mus motivo/thema principal, leitmotiv ty lajtmåtif ledmus :med arthrose/arthrosis deformante ledning :conducta, direction, gestion, administration, governamento, capite, testa; :mil commandamento; :el cablo, filo electric, linea; :tekn canal, pipa, conducto; :sport testa, capite; :ta ~en prender le testa; :under någons ~ al testa/capite de un persona ledningsförmåga :fys conductivitate, conductantia, conductibilitate ledningsmotstånd :tekn resistentia de conduction; :el (i växelströmskrets) impedantia ledningsnät :tekn rete de conductos/de tubos, tuberia; :el rete electric ledningsrör :pipa ledningsstolpe :el pylon electric ledningstryck :tekn pression de conducto ledningsvatten :aqua potabile/del tappo ledsaga :accompaniar, (con)ducer; :mil convoyar, conviar, escortar; :mus accompaniar ledsagande :concomitante ledsagare :accompaniator; :(uppvaktare) cavallero; :mus accompaniator ledsagning :accompaniamento, conducta; :mil escorta, convio; :mus accompaniamento ledsam :(sorglig) triste, affligente, dolorose; :(långtråkig) enoiose, fastidiose, disagradabile, moleste, tediose ledsamhet :tristessa, affliction, pena, melancholia ledsen|lessen :(el. lessen) triste, affligite, melancholic, atrabiliari; :(förtvivlad) desolate; :bli ~ esser triste; :göra ~ contristar; :vara ~ för doler se de, deplorar, regrettar ledsjukdom :med affection/maladia articular, arthropathia ledskål :anat cavitate articular/glenoide/del juncto, glena ledsna|lessna :(el. lessna) esser triste; :~ på esser fatigate de ledsnad :dolor, dolo, affliction, pena, tristessa ledstjärna :stella polar; :fig exemplo, modello, canone ledstyv :med ankylosate ledstyvhet :med ankylose, anakylosis ledstång :barra protective ledsyn :med vista sufficiente a orientation (ma non a lectura o scriptura) ledtråd :fig filo conductor ledtuberkulos :med tuberculose/tuberculosis articular ledung :sjö hist expedition militar per mar ledvattusot :med hydarthrose, hydarthrosis ledvrickning :med distorsion ledvärk :med dolores articular, arthralgia ledvätska :anat synovia ledyta :anat facietta articular leende :I adj surridente II s surriso leg :carta de identitate lega :(djurs liggplats) cubil legal :legal, conforme al lege; :på ~ väg per via legal, legalmente legalisation :legalisation, validation, authentication, authentification legalisera :legalisar, validar, authenti(fi)car legalisering :legalisation, validation, authentication, authentification legalism :teol legalismo; :anhängare av ~ legalista legalistisk :teol legalista legaliter :adv conformemente al lege, per via legal, legalmente legalitet :legalitate legat :I (påvligt sändebud) legato, nuncio II jur dotation, legato; :skänka som ~ legar legatarie :jur legatario legation :legation legationschef :envoyé fr a)vwaje, chargé d’affaires fr dafä:r legationsråd :consiliero de legation legationssekreterare :secretario de legation legato :I adv mus legato it II s mus legato it legatobåge :mus arco/signo de legato legattagare :jur legatario legend :legenda legendarisk :legendari legendarium :legendario legendbildning :creation de legendas/de un legenda legendomspunnen :legendari legendsamling :collection de legendas, legendario legera :kem alligar; :(med kvicksilver) amalgamar legering :kem alligato; :(med kvicksilver) amalgama; :göra en ~ av järn och koppar alligar le ferro e le cupro legeringsstål :aciero alligate legeringsämne :elemento/additivo de alligato legio :innumerabile legion :mil legion; :som avser ~ legionari legionssoldat :mil legionario legionär :mil legionario legionärssjuka :med morbo/maladia legionari, infection pulmonar legislativ :jur legislative legislatur :jur legislatura legitim :legitime legitimation :legitimation; :(identitetsbevis) carta de identitate; :(identifikation) legitimation, identification legitimationsbevis :carta de identitate legitimationshandling :documento/carta/papiros de identitate legitimationskort :carta de identitate legitimationspapper :papiros de identitate legitimera :legitimar; :(göra laglig) legalisar, legitimar, authentificar; :(bevilja behörighet) autorisar; :(rättfärdiga) legitimar, justificar; :~ sig provar su identitate, monstrar su papiros, legitimar se; :~d läkare medico autorisate legitimering :legitimation, identification legitimism :pol legitimismo legitimist :pol legitimista legitimistisk :pol legitimista legitimitet :legitimitate legitimitetsprincipen :pol le principio de legitimitate; :anhängare av ~ legitimista; :tillämpande av ~ legitimismo legoknekt :mil soldato mercenari, mercenario legosoldat :mil soldato mercenari, mercenario legotillverkning :hand production de fornimento/de fornitura/de livration legotrupp :mil truppa mercenari leguan :zool iguana legymer :kul legumines, verduras legär :legier -d3- leidenflaska|leidnerflaska :(el. leidnerflaska) fys bottilia de Leiden leja :ingagiar -d3-, emplear lejd :fri ~ salveconducto, salveguarda lejdare :sjö scala lejdbåt :nave de escorta lejdebrev :hist lettera/littera de salveconducto lejon :zool leon; :försvara sig som ett ~ defender se como un leon/con le corage -ad3e de un leon; :krönt ~ herald leon coronate; :Lejonet astron Leon, Leo lat; :som avser ~ leonin lejongap :bucca de leon; :bot antirrhino lejongapsväxter :bot (familj) scrophulariaceas lejongrop :fossa del leones, leoniera; :Daniel i ~en bibl Daniel in le fossa del leones lejonhjärta :corde de leon; :Rickard ~ Ricardo Corde de Leon lejonhud :pelle de leon lejonhuvud :capite/testa leonin/de leon lejoninna :leona, leonessa lejonjakt :chassa sh- de leones lejonklo :ungula de leon; :visa ~n fig monstrar su superioritate lejonkula :antro del leon(es), leoniera lejonman :criniera de leon lejonmod :corage -ad3e de leon lejonparten :le parte leonin/major/del leon lejontass :pata de leon lejontämjare :domator de leones lejonunge :leonino lek :(tidsfördriv) joco; :zool (fiskars) fregola; :kortsp joco de cartas; :en ~ med ord fig un joco de parolas; :kupera ~en kortsp taliar; :på ~ (skämtsamt) jocosemente; :(lättvindigt) legiermente -d3-; :vara ute ur ~en fig esser foras del joco leka :jocar; :zool (om fiskar) generar; :barnen leker le infantes joca/se amusa; :det leker mig i hågen att io ha le phantasia de; :han är inte att ~ med fig ille non es un persona con le qual on debe jocar/le qual on debe prender legiermente -d3-; :~ skola jocar al schola lekamen :corpore lekamlig :corporal, corporee, physic, somatic, material; :(köttslig) carnal, physic lekamligen :in corpore, corporalmente, physicamente lekamliggöra :incarnar, corporar, dar corpore a lekamlighet :corporalitate, corporeitate; :(köttslighet) carnalitate lekande :~ lätt jocante, como un joco, sin effortio, con facilitate lekare :mushist menestrel lekatt :zool armenio lekboll :balla, ballon; :fig joculo; :vara ödets ~ esser le joculo del fortuna lekdräkt :(krypdräkt) supertoto de bebe/baby eng lekfull :jocose, que/qui ama jocar; :en ~ valp un juvene can que ama jocar lekfullhet :jocositate lekis :schola materne/pro juvene infantes lekkamrat :camerada/companion de joco lekledare :director del joco(s) leklust :jocositate leklynne :jocositate leklysten :jocose, qui vole jocar lekman :laico, profano; :som avser ~ laic, laical, profan lekmannabroder :fratre laic, converso lekmannahåll :på ~ inter laicos lekmannamässig :laic, laical, profan lekmannaskap :stato laic, laicato lekmannaskola :schola laic lekmogen :zool (om fisk) matur pro generation lekotek :ludotheca lekpark :jardin de infantes, parco de jocos, area de recreation lekperiod :zool (fiskars) periodo generative/de generation lekplats :terreno de joco; :(i skola) corte de recreation/de schola; :zool (fiskars) loco del fregola leksak :joculo leksaksaffär :boteca/magazin de joculos leksaksbil :auto(mobile) joculo leksaksbjörn :urso joculo/de pluche fr plysh leksaksdjur :animal joculo leksakshandel :(verksamhet) commercio de joculos; :(affär) boteca/magazin de joculos leksakslåda :cassa de joculos leksakståg :traino joculo lekskola :schola materne/pro juvene infantes lekstuga :cabana de infantes, parve casa pro jocar leksyster :soror laic, conversa lekt :laico, profano; :~ och lärd laico e docto lektid :zool (fiskars) tempore/saison fr säzå) del fregola lektimme :hora de recreation lektion :lection; :hålla en ~ dar un lection; :ta ~er i svenska prender lectiones de svedese lektionssal :(sala de) classe lektionstid :periodo de inseniamento/de instruction lektionstimme :lection lektor :lector lektorat :lectorato lektorstjänst :lectorato lektris :lectrice lektyr :lectura lektör :lector lekverk :joco (de infante), bagatella lem :anat membro, parte lemlästa :mutilar, stropiar; :försöka ~ sig själv facer un tentativa de automutilation lemlästning :mutilation lemma :fil, språk lemma lemmatisera :språk lemmatisar lemmatisering :språk lemmatisation lemmatisk :fil, språk lemmatic lemonad :kul limonada lemur :zool lemur len :dulce lena :lenificar, mitigar, adulciar, alleviar, attenuar lenhet :dulcor lenhyllt :de pelle dulce leninism :leninismo leninist :leninista leninistisk :leninista lenticell :bot lenticella lentigo :anat lentigine, macula hepatic lento :I adj mus lento it II s mus lento it leopard :zool leopardo leopardskinn :pelle de leopardo leporid :zool leporido lepra :med lepra; :läran om ~ leprologia leprasjuk :med leprose; :~ person leproso leprasjukhus :casa de leprosos, leproseria, lazaretto lepraspecialist :med leprologo, leprologista leprös :med leprose; :~ person leproso leptit :miner lepthite lepton :fys lepton leptosom :psyk leptosome, longilinee ler :hänga ihop som ~ och långhalm fig esser inseparabilemente unite, esser bonissime amicos lera :argilla, terra argillose; :röd ~ laterite; :sandblandad ~ gres lerbotten :fundo argillose lerduva :sport columba de argilla lerduveskytte :sport skeet eng ski:t lerfötter :en koloss på ~ fig un colosso/gigante con pedes de argilla lergods :potteria, olleria, ceramica, ceramo lergolv :solo de argilla lergök :mus flauta de ceramica, ocarina lerhus :casa de argilla lerhydda :cabana de argilla lerig :argillose, que contine argilla lerjord :solo/terra argillose, argilla; :lätt ~ argilla legier -d3-; :tung ~ argilla grasse lerklump :massa de argilla lerkruka :potto de gres lerlager :strato argillose/de argilla lerskiffer :geol schisto ardesiose, ardesia lerskärva :arkeol testo lertäkt :argillaria lervägg :muro de argilla lervälling :limo/fango de argilla lesbisk :lesbian, lesbic, sapphic; :~ kvinna lesbiana, tribade; :~ läggning lesbianismo, sapphismo Lesbos :Lesbos lesion :med, jur lesion lesothier :lesothiano lesothisk :lesothian lesothiska :lesothiana Lesotho :Lesotho less :vara ~ på esser fatigate de lessen :se ledsen lessna :se ledsna leta :(re)cercar, querer; :~ efter någon cercar un persona; :~ sig fram trovar le via letal :med letal, mortal letalitet :med letalitate letargi :med lethargia; :(apati) apathia letargisk :med lethargic; :(apatisk) apathic lett :letto, letton lettisk :lette, letton lettiska :1 språk letto(n) 2 (kvinna) letta, lettona Lettland :Lettonia, Latvia lettrism :litt litterismo lettrist :litt litterista lettristisk :litt litterista leucin :kem leucina leukemi :med leucemia; :person som lider av ~ leucemico; :som avser ~ leucemic leukocyt :biol leucocyto leukocytos :med leucocytose, leucocytosis lev :kul pan oblonge leva :viver, exister; :den som lever får se qui vivra verra fr vivra vera; :~ av nutrir se de, viver de; :~ längre än superviver a; :~ tillsammans cohabitar; :~ upp igen reviver, recovrar; :lev väl! vale! lat; :~e konungen! (que) vive le rege! levande :vive, vivente, in vita; :(livlig) vivide; :i ~ livet in realitate, in (le) vita real; :inte en ~ själ nulle anima vive; :inte veta sig någon ~ råd non saper que facer, non trovar un escap(p)atoria/un solution; :~ språk lingua vivente; :~ varelse esser/creatura vivente, anima vive; :~ vikt peso vive; :~ väsen biol zoon grek (pl zoa); :livs ~ in persona; :vara mer död än ~ esser plus morte que vive levandegöra :vivificar, animar, avivar levandegörande :vivification, animation; :(uppväckande) evocation levang :sjö scopa/brossa a fricar Levanten :le Levante, le Oriente Proxime levantin :levantino levantinsk :levantin leve :(crito de) hurra; :utbringa ett fyrfaldigt ~ proponer un quadruple hurra levebröd :mantenentia, sustenentia, sustentamento lever :anat ficato, hepate; :(blodlever) coagulo de sanguine; :förstorad ~ med hepatomegalia; :som avser ~ anat hepatic leverans :livration, fornimento, fornitura leveransavtal :contracto de livration/de fornitura leveransbar :livrabile, fornibile, disponibile leveransdag :data de livration/de fornitura leveransklar :preste pro livration leveranskontrakt :contracto de livration/de fornitura leveranskostnad :costos pl de livration/de fornitura leveranstid :termino de livration/de fornitura leveransvillkor :conditiones de livration/de fornitura leverantör :fornitor, approvisionator, suppletor leverantörsbil :camionetta leverantörsfaktura :factura del fornitor levercancer :med cancer hepatic/del hepate/del ficato levercell :cellula hepatic levercirros :med cirrhose/cirrhosis de ficato/de hepate leverera :fornir, livrar, suppler, subministrar, approvisionar leverering :livration, fornimento, fornitura leverfläck :anat macula hepatic, lentigine; :full med ~ar lentiginose leverfärgad :de color hepatic/de hepate leverinflammation :med inflammation del hepate/del ficato, hepatitis leverkorv :kul salsicia de (pastata de) ficato leverkorvträd :bot kigelia levermossa :bot hepatica leverne :(levnadssätt) (conducta de) vita; :(oväsen) ruito, strepito, fracasso leverop :crito de hurra leverparenkym :med parenchyma hepatic leverpastej :kul pastata/paté fr de ficato leversjukdom :med maladia hepatic/de hepate/de ficato leverskrumpning :med cirrhose/cirrhosis de ficato/de hepate leversmärta :med hepatalgia levertran :oleo de ficato de gado Leviatan :bibl Leviathan levit :levita levitisk :levitic levnad :vita; :lång ~ longevitate levnadsbana :carriera (vital) levnadsbeskrivning :biographia, curriculum vitae lat vitä levnadsförhållanden :circumstantias/conditiones vital/del vita levnadsglad :allegre, gai, gaudiose, joiose, vive levnadsglädje :gusto/gaudio/joia de viver, gaitate levnadshistoria :historia de un/del vita, curriculum vitae lat vitä; :(i bokform) biographia levnadskonst :arte de viver levnadskonstnär :maestro/experto in le arte de viver levnadskostnader :costos de vita levnadskostnadsindex :indice del costos de vita levnadslopp :curso/carriera vital/del vita, carriera levnadsminnen :memorias levnadsomkostnader :costos de vita levnadsomständigheter :circumstantias/conditiones de vita levnadsregel :regime fr re3im de vita levnadsstandard :nivello/standard eng stændöd del vita; :sänka ~en abassar le nivello del vita levnadsstil :stilo/modo/genere/tenor de vita/de viver levnadsställning :empleo/posto pemanente pro le vita levnadssätt :stilo/modo/genere/tenor de vita/de viver levnadstecknare :biographo levnadsteckning :biographia levnadstrött :fatigate/enoiate del vita levnadsvanor :habitudines/costumes de vita levnadsvett :maniera de viver, savoir faire fr fä:r, savoir vivre fr vi:vrö levnadsvillkor :condition vital/de(l) vita levnadsvisdom :sagessa -d3- levnadsålder :etate levnadsår :anno de vita levnadsöde :destino, sorte levra :med coagular; :~ sig coagular; :~s coagular levring :med coagulo, coagulation lexikal|lexikalisk :(el. lexikalisk) språk lexical lexikograf :språk lexicographo lexikografi :språk lexicographia lexikografisk :språk lexicographic lexikolog :språk lexicologo, lexicologista lexikologi :språk lexicologia lexikologisk :språk lexicologic lexikon :språk lexico, dictionario, encyclopedia lexikonord :språk glossa liaison :liaison fr liäzå) lian :bot liana lias :geol lias; :som avser ~ liassic libanes :libanese libanesisk :libanese libanesiska :libanese Libanon :Libano libanonceder :bot cedro del Libano libation :(dryckeslag) libation, bacchanal; :hist (drickoffer) libation libbsticka|libsticka :(el. libsticka) bot levistico, ligustico libell :I litt (smädeskrift) libello; :jur (vadeinlaga) libello; :skriva en ~ libellar II (vattenpass) nivello libellförfattare :libellista liberal :I adj liberal II s pol liberal liberalisera :liberalisar liberalisering :liberalisation liberalism :liberalismo liberalistisk :liberal liberalitet :liberalitate Liberia :Liberia liberian :liberiano liberiansk :liberian liberier :liberiano liberisk :liberian liberiska :liberiana libero :sport libero it libertin :libertino libertinism :libertinismo libertinistisk :libertin libidinös :libidinose libido :libido, instincto sexual libra :libra lat; :Libra astron Libra; :som avser ~ libral libration :astron libration librettist :litt librettista, autor del/de un libretto libretto :litt libretto librettoförfattare :litt autor del/de un libretto, librettista Libyen :Libya libyer :libyano libysk :libyc, libyan libyska :libyana licens :licentia, permisso, autorisation; :bevilja ~ för licentiar; :tillverka på ~ fabricar in/sub licentia licensavgift :TV taxa de television licensera :se licensiera licensering :se licensiering licensiera|licensera :(el. licensera) licentiar licensiering|licensering :(el. licensering) licentiamento licensinnehavare :detentor/portator del/de un licentia licensjakt :TV (på licensskolkare) chassa sh- de telespectatores clandestin licensskolkare :TV telespectator clandestin licenstillverkning :production in/sub licentia licentiat :licentiato licentiatavhandling :dissertation/these/thesis de licentia/de licentiato licentiatexamen :examine de licentia/de licentiato licentiatgrad :licentia, licentiato; :tilldela ~ licentiar licentiera :presentar un dissertation/un these/un thesis de licentia/de licentiato, passar un examine de licentia/de licentiato lid :costa, scarpa lida :1 (plågas) suffrer, patir, agonisar; :(uthärda) supportar, indurar, digerer; :~ alla kval agonisar; :~ av en sjukdom suffrer/patir de un maladia; :~ av storhetsvansinne haber/suffrer de megalomania, esser un megalomaniaco; :~ brist på mancar; :~ nederlag haber un defaite fr defä:t, perder; :~ nöd esser in miseria; :~ skada suffrer damno; :~ skeppsbrott facer naufragio, naufragar 2 (gå, förflyta) passar, approchar -sh- (se); :det lider mot kväll le vespere (se) approcha; :tiden lider le tempore passa lidande :(plåga) suffrentia, dolor, affliction, agonia; :(åkomma) maladia; :bibl passion; :Jesu/Kristi ~ le Passion (de Jesus Christo) lidandeshistoria :bibl Jesu/Kristi ~ le Passion (de Jesus Christo); :fig historia dolorose lidar :fys lidar, radar con lumine laser eng leizö lidelse :passion, pathos; :(hänförelse) ardor, fervor, furor lidelsefri :sin passion lidelsefull :(ap)passionate, passional lidelsefullhet :passion, pathos lider :remissa liderlig :voluptuari, voluptuose, sensual, salace, libidinose, lascive, erotic, concupiscente, luxuriose, pruriente, sybaritic liderlighet :voluptate, sensualitate, concupiscentia, lascivitate, luxuria, salacitate lidnersk knäpp|lidnersk|knäpp :fig aha lidnerian, subite compre(he)nsion lie :falce‚ slå med ~ secar con le falce liebhaber :amante, amator, dilettante, devoto; :(kännare) cognoscitor liebhaberi :(förkärlek) amor, gusto, placer; :(vurm) mania lieblad :falce liechtensteinare :habitante de Liechtenstein ty liCtönshtajn liechtensteinsk :de Liechtenstein ty liCtönshtajn liechtensteinska :habitante/femina de Liechtenstein ty liCtönshtajn lied :mus lied ty li:d (pl lieder) liehugg :colpo de falce; :vad som mejas i ett ~ falcata lieknagg :manico de falce liemannen :fig le Homine con le Falce, le Morte liera :alliar, connecter, unir; :~ sig alliar se lierad :alliate, intime, familiar lieskaft :fuste de falce lietag :colpo de falce; :vad som mejas i ett ~ falcata lift :(hiss) ascensor, lift eng; :(linbana) (ferrovia) funicular, linea de telepherage -ad3e; :(skidlift) telephero de ski; :(gratisåkning) viage -ad3e gratuite lifta :facer (le) autostop liftare :autostop(p)ista; :ta upp en ~ prender un autostop(p)ista liftning :autostop, autostop(p)ismo liftningsförbud :prohibition de facer (le) autostop liftstol :sede de telephero de ski liga :(kriminellt gäng) banda, gang eng gæng; :(förbund) liga, alliantia; :sport (serie) liga; :engelska ~n le Liga Anglese ligaledare :chef sh- de un banda/de un gang eng gæng ligamedlem :membro del banda/del gang eng gæng ligament :anat ligamento, brida; :som avser ~ ligamentose ligatur :med, mus, typ ligatura; :förse med ~ med ligaturar ligg :(samlag) copula, copulation, coito ligga :jacer, cubar; :(vara belägen) esser, trovar se; :(vetta mot) dar super; :det ligger mig om hjärtat io lo ha super le corde; :~ an mot adjacer; :~ av sig perder le forma; :~ bakom fig esser le origine de; :~ bra/illa till esser ben/mal situate; :sport esser ben/mal placiate; :~ efter (ansätta) bombardar; :(vara på efterkälken) esser arretrate; :~ i (knoga) laborar/travaliar energicamente, effortiar se; :~ i influensa haber influenza it; :~ i Lund studiar a Lund; :~ inne mil esser in servicio (militar); :~ kvar (övernatta) passar le nocte; :~ kvar i sängen remaner/restar in lecto; :~ med (ha samlag) copular se con; :~ nere (om verksamhet) esser immobilisate; :~ och lata sig/slöa esser pigre/indolente, otiar; :~ och vila reposar; :~ på knä genicular; :~ på lur insidiar; :~ på sjukhus esser in hospital; :~ på ägg covar; :~ sjuk allectar; :~ till sig meliorar se (durante un tempore de reposo); :~ tätt intill adjacer; :~ under (vara underlägsen) esser inferior; :~ vid universitetet studiar al universitate; :~ över (vara överlägsen) esser superior; :(övernatta) passar le nocte; :som det nu ligger till secundo le circumstantias actual liggande :jacente, horizontal; :(belägen) situate; :djupt ~ ögon oculos cave/incaviate/infundate liggare :(bok) registro; :(kvarnsten) petra de molina immobile; :arkit barra transversal, transversa liggfåtölj :lecto de reposo, chaise longue fr shä:zlå) ligghall :hall eng hå:l de cura ligghöna :covatrice liggningstid :zool tempore de covata liggplats :lecto; :sjö loco de ammarrage -ad3e/de ancorage -ad3e; :järnv couchette fr kushät liggriktig :apte pro jacer/pro reposar liggsjuk :(om höna) que vole covar continuemente liggstol :lecto de reposo, chaise longue fr shä:zlå); :(fällstol) sede plicabile liggsäd :cereal jacente (a causa de pluvia forte) liggsår :med decubito, plaga decubital liggtid :zool tempore de covata liggvagn :(för barn) cochietto -sh- infantil/de infante a/pro jacer; :järnv wagon lectos/couchettes fr kushät ligist :membro de un banda/de un gang eng gæng ligistledare :chef sh- de un banda/de un gang eng gæng lignin :kem lignina lignit :miner lignite ligurer :hist ligures Ligurien :Liguria ligurisk :ligure liguster :bot ligustro vulgar ligusterfjäril :zool sphinge ligusterhäck :haga/sepe de ligustro ligustersvärmare :zool sphinge lik :I s (död kropp) corpore morte, morto, cadavere; :(tom butelj) bottilia vacuate; :typ lacuna, omission; :sjö relinga; :gräva upp ett ~ exhumar un morto/un cadavere; :ha ett ~ i garderoben fig celar un facto disagradabile (del qual on non vole parlar); :levande ~ cadavere/morto vivente/ambulante; :~ i lasten fig qualcosa fatal e reprimente (que impedi successo); :person som fruktar ~ necrophobo; :rädsla för ~ med necrophobia; :som avser ~ cadaverose, cadaveric II adj simile, similar, similabile, semblabile; :göra/vara ~ assimilar lika :I adj equal, mesme, identic, conforme; :(jämställd) equal; :fyrtio ~ sport deuce eng dju:s; :göra ~ equal(is)ar, nivellar; :spela två ~ sport equalisar duo–duo; :två och två är ~ med fyra duo e duo es/equala quatro II adv equalmente; :~ mycket som tanto como; :~ många som tante como; :~ stor som del mesme grandor de; :vara ~ gammal esser del mesme etate III v 1 sjö applicar cablos (al orlo) de vela 2 (tycka om) amar, affectionar likaberättigad :vara ~ haber derectos equal likaberättigande :equalitate de derectos, emancipation likadan :equal, mesme, identic, conforme likafullt :nonobstante, totevia likaledes :equalmente, anque, etiam, item likalydande :identic, conforme; :tre ~ exemplar triplicato; :två ~ exemplar duplicato likalönsprincipen :le principio de paga equal pro labor equal (pro feminas e viros) likare :standard eng stændöd; :fig modello, autoritate likarmått :standard eng stændöd likartad :analoge, simile, similar, similabile, semblabile; :(identisk) identic, homogene, homogenee, uniforme likasinnad :del mesme opinion likaså :equalmente, anque, etiam, item likatänkande :se liktänkande likaväl :(lika gärna) con equal placer; :(i samma grad som) como; :(lika bra) equalmente ben likavärde :equivalentia likbegängelse :ceremonia/pompa(s) funebre/funeral, funer(al)es pl, exequias, obsequias, inhumation solemne likbent :mat isoscele likbesiktning :med autopsia, necropsia, necroscopia; :företa ~ autopsiar likbil :auto(mobile) funebre/mortuari/de morto likbjudarmin :aere/visage -ad3e de interramento likbladig :bot homopetale likblek :livide/pallide/blanc como un morto likbränning :cremation, incineration likbål :pyra likbår :feretro like :par, equal; :behandla någon som sin ~ tractar un persona como su equal; :inte ha sin ~ non haber su equal; :utan ~ sin par likfläck :macula/lividitate cadaveric likforma :conformar, uniformar likformig :de mesme forma, uniforme, semblabile, simile, similar, similabile, conforme; :språk, fys isomorphe likformighet :conformitate, similitude, uniformitate likfölje :convoyo funebre/funeral likförgiftning :med infection cadaveric likgift :biokem veneno cadaveric, cadaverina, ptomaina likgiltig :(ointresserad) indifferente, disinteressate; :(slö) supine; :(obetydlig) futile, negligibile; :(respektlös) nonchalant fr nå)shala); :med apathic; :det är mig ~t isto non me importa likgiltighet :(bristande intresse) indifferentismo, disinteressamento, indifferentia; :(obetydlighet) futilitate; :(respektlöshet) nonchalance fr nå)shala)s; :med apathia likhet :(i utseende) similantia, similaritate, similitude, affinitate, resimilantia, semblantia; :(överensstämmelse) equalitate, conformitate, uniformitate, identitate, paritate; :(i rättigheter) equalitate, paritate; :mat equivalentia, equalitate; :i ~ med conforme a; :skyddande ~ camouflage fr kamufla3; :zool mimese, mimesis, mimetismo; :som besitter skyddande ~ zool mimetic likhetstecken :signo de equation/de equalitate; :sätta ~ mellan equa(la)r likkista :cassa de morto, feretro likkistfabrik :casseria likljudande :språk homonyme, homonymic, homophone; :mus homophone, homophonic; :~ ord homophono; :~ och likstavat ord homonymo liklukt :odor cadaveric/cadaverose/de cadavere likmask :verme de cadavere likmätigt :conforme(mente) a, in/de accordo con, secundo likna :(re)similar (a); :~ varandra som två bär resimilar se como duo guttas de aqua liknande :simile, similar, semblabile, de iste typo; :ett ~ fall un tal caso, un caso similar; :och ~ e iste typo de cosas, e cosa similar liknelse :parabola, allegoria, metaphora; :~n om den barmhärtige samariten le parabola del Bon Samaritano liknämnig :mat de mesme denominator, con denominator commun; :göra ~ reducer al mesme denominator liknöjd :indifferente, inerte, supine; :med apathic liknöjdhet :indifferentia, indifferentismo, inertia; :med apathia likplundrare :piliator de cadaveres likplundring :furto de un cadavere likpredikan :servicio mortuari/funebre/funeral, officio pro le morto likrikta :alinear, unificar, uniformar; :el connecter a un mesme circuito electric, rectificar likriktare :el rectificator likriktning :unification, uniformation, uniformitate, standardisation; :el rectification liksidig :mat equilateral, equilatere likskändare :mutilator de cadaveres likskändning :mutilation/profanation de un cadavere liksom :I adv (nästan) quasi II konj (assi) como likspänning :el tension continue/directe likstavig :parisyllabic, parisyllabe likstelhet :rigiditate cadaveric; :med rigor de morte, rigor mortis lat likström :el currente continue likställa :mitter/poner al mesme nivello/al mesme rango, equa(la)r likställd :equal likställdhet :equalisation, equalitate, equivalentia, stato equal, emancipation likställig :equal likställighet :equalisation, equalitate, equivalentia, stato equal, emancipation likstämd :mus de accordo, unisone likstämdhet :mus accordo, unisonantia likstämmig :mus de accordo, unisone likstämmighet :mus accordo, unisonantia liksvamp :bot phallo impudic liksvepning :inveloppamento de cadavere liktal :discurso/oration funebre/funeral liktor :hist lictor liktorn :med callo; :skära bort en ~ extirpar un callo liktornsplåster :callicida, callifugo liktross :sjö cablo de relinga liktydig :synonyme, equivalente; :~t ord synonymo; :vara ~ med equivaler a liktänkande|likatänkande :(el. likatänkande) del mesme opinion liktåg :convoyo funebre/funeral likvagn :auto(mobile) funebre/mortuari/de morto likvaka :velia funebre likvid :I adj liquide; :~ medel activo liquide II s liquido, pagamento likvida :språk liquida likvidation :(betalning) pagamento, liquidation; :(avveckling) liquidation; :gå i ~ liquidar likvidator :liquidator likviddag :die de pagamento likvidera :(betala) pagar, liquidar; :(avveckla affärsrörelse) liquidar; :(avrätta) executar; :(utplåna) extinguer likvidering :(betalning) pagamento, liquidation; :(avveckling av affärsrörelse) liquidation; :(avrättning) execution; :(utplåning) extinction likviditet :liquiditate, solventia likvinklig :mat equiangule, isogone likvit :blanc/livide como un morto likväl :totevia, tamen, nonobstante likvärd|likvärdig :(el. likvärdig) equal, equivalente, del mesme valor/qualitate/nivello; :mat, fil equipollente; :fys equivalente, homologe, equipollente likvärdighet :equivalentia; :mat, fil equipollentia; :fys equivalentia, homologia, equipollentia likör :kul liquor; :(tjock fransk) crema likörglas :vitro a/pro liquor lila :I adj lilac, violette II s lilac, violette lilja :bot (flor de) lilio; :herald flor de lilio; :afrikas blå ~ agapantho; :brandgul ~ lilio bulbifere; :dag~ hemerocallide; :franska ~n herald le fleur de lis fr flö:r dö li; :höst~ montbretia; :kroll~ martagon; :kungs~ lilio regal; :kungsängs~ fritillaria; :kärr~ tofieldia; :madonna~ lilio candide; :myr~ narthecio; :sand~ antherico; :tiger~ lilio lancifolie liljeaktig :bot liliacee liljekonvalj|liljekonvalje :(el. liljekonvalje) bot lilio del valles/del valleas, convallaria liljevit :blanc como un lilio, de un blancor de lilio, lilial liljeväxter :bot (familj) liliaceas Lilla björnen|Lilla|björnen :astron Ursa Minor Lilla hunden|Lilla|hunden :astron Can Minor, Canis Minor lat lillan :le parve filia lillasyster :parve soror lillebror :parve fratre lillen :le parvo lilleputt :lilliputiano; :som avser ~ lilliputian lilleputtstat :stato lilliputian lillfinger :anat (digito) auricular lillgammal :precoce lillhjärnan :anat cerebello; :som avser ~ cerebellar, cerebellose lillsemester :curte vacantias lillslam :kortsp parve slam eng slæm lilltå :anat (digito de pede) auricular lillvärdinna :hostessa assistente lim :colla, glutine; :(fågellim) visco; :~ met fäster inte le colla non colla; :som avser ~ collante, glutinose limbus :teol limbo lime :bot lima limejuice :kul succo de lima limerick :limerick eng limörik limfog :juncto collante limfärg :color temperate con colla, tempera it; :måla med ~ pinger al tempera limit :limite; :sätta en ~ fixar/imponer un limite limitation :limitation, restriction limitativ :limitative, restrictive limiterad :limitate limklämma :serra-juncto(s) limkokning :fabrication de colla limma :collar, fixar con colla/con glutine limnaea :zool limnea Limnaeahavet :le Mar Limnea limning :(le) collar; :gå upp i ~n discollar se; :fig affollar se, rabiar limnisk :limnologic limnograf :limnographo limnolog :limnologo, limnologista limnologi :limnologia limnologisk :limnologic limonit :miner limonite limousin :(el. limousin) limousine fr limusin limpa :kul pan oblonge; :en ~ cigaretter fig un carton de cigarrettas limpanna :potto a/de colla/glutine limträ :ligno lamellate limämne :substantia pro production de colla, glutine lin :bot lino; :som växer bland ~ linicole lina :corda, cordon, fun; :(för fiske) linea; :(vid hästdressyr) longa; :visa sig på styva ~n fig ostentar, paradar linbana :(ferrovia) funicular, linea de telepherage -ad3e linbanetransport :telepherage -ad3e linbanevagn :telephero linberedning :tractamento de lino lind :bot tilia linda :I s 1 panno de bebe/baby eng; :kväva i sin ~ fig stoppar a un stadio initial; :ligga i sin ~ fig esser poco evolvite, esser in le prime stadio 2 (gräsvall) prato, prateria, pastura II v (vira om spole) bobinar; :~ av disrolar, disbobinar; :~ in involver, inveloppar; :~ någon kring sitt lillfinger fig toto dominar un persona; :~ om (förbinda) bandar lindallé|lindalle :allée fr ale/avenue fr avny de tilias lindans :dansa super le corda lindansare :dansator de corda/super le corda, funambulo, equilibrista; :som avser ~ funambulesc lindare :zool tinca lindblomma :bot flor de tilia lindblomsgrön :verde de flor de tilia lindblomste :kul infusion/tisana de tilia lindebarn :neonato, bebe/baby eng lindning :inveloppamento lindorm :myt dracon; :herald lacerta con pedes de leon o aquila e un cauda longe que fini in un puncta de picca lindra :alleviar, calmar, sedar, mitigar, ablandar, moderar, lenificar; :med palliar lindrande :med palliative, calmante; :~ medel palliativo, calmante lindrig :legier -d3-, leve; :~ sagt in parolas insufficiente lindring :alleviation, appaciamento, mitigation, moderation, lenification, facilitation, discarga lindringsmedel :med palliativo, calmante linearperspektiv :perspectiva linear linearritning :designo linear lineär|linjär :(el. linjär) linear linfrö :semine de lino linfrökaka :torta de lino lingarn :filo de lino lingeri :subvestimentos de femina, lingerie fr lä)3öri lingon :bot vaccinio, myrtillo rubie lingonsylt :kul confectura/confitura de vaccinio lingul :jalne clar (como lino); :(om hår) blonde clar (como lino) lingvist :språk linguista, glottologo, glottologista lingvistik :språk linguistica, glottologia lingvistisk :språk linguistic, glottologic linhår :capillos de lino linhårig :de capillos de lino linilsyra :kem acido linoleic liniment :linimento, embroca, embrocation linjal :regula; :tekn guida linjalritning :designo linear linje :linea; :(kontur) contorno; :tele communication; :univ disciplina, branca de studios; :dra en ~ tirar/traciar un linea, linear; :gå in för den slanla ~n guardar/surveliar su linea; :heta ~n le Linea Calde (inter le Casa Blanc e Kremlin); :horisontell ~ linea horizontal; :ligga i ~ med esser conforme a, concordar; :~n sjö le linea equatorial, le equator; :lodrät ~ linea vertical/perpendicular, perpendiculo; :naturvetenskapliga ~n (i skola) le linea de(l) scientias natural/physic; :som avser ~ linear, lineal; :stå på ~ esser in linea; :vara inne på samma ~ fig haber le mesme puncto de vista; :över hela ~n fig in omne parte, sin exception, totalmente linjearbete :el, tele establimento/controlo de lineas electric o telephonic linjebuss :autobus (de servicio) regular linjedomare :sport guarda-lineas linjefart :sjö navigation regular/de linea linjefartyg :nave de linea regular linjefel :mancamento del connexion linjeflyg :volo regular/de linea linjeföring :konst modo de designar linjelopp :sport concurso (a bicyclettas ) con start eng sta:t commun linjeman :sport guarda-lineas assistente linjenät :rete de lineas linjeperspektiv :perspectiva linear linjera :linear, regular linjerak :linear linjeren :de lineas clar/classic linjering :lineamento linjerät :linear linjesjöfart :sjö navigation regular/de linea linjeskepp :mil hist grande nave de velas a tres mastes linjespektrum :fys spectro con lineas obscur linjespel :konst interaction de lineas linjetrafik :servicio regular/de linea linjetrupper :mil truppas organisate/regular linjär :se lineär linka :claudicar linlugg :capillos de lino linne :1 text lino, tela; :(uppsättning lakan, dukar etc) pannos blanc; :blekt ~ lino blanc; :oblekt ~ lino crude/natural 2 (damplagg) camisa; :(med små ärmar) camisetta; :(nattlinne) camisa de nocte linnea :bot linnea linneband :bokb; :en bok i ~ un libro ligate in tela/con ligatura de tela linnedamast :text damasco de lino linnelärft :text tela de lino linnepapper :papiro de lino linneskåp :armario de/a/pro pannos blanc linnetrasa :pannello de lino linnetyg :text panno/texito de lino linnevaror :(damunderkläder) lino de corpore, camiseria linneväv :text texito de lino linning :banda linningsband :banda linodling :cultura de lino, liniera linoleum :linoleum linoleumsnitt :konst gravure fr -vy:r super linoleum linoleumtryck :konst gravure fr -vy:r super linoleum linolja :I s oleo de lino II v applicar oleo de lino linong :text lino fin, linon fr linå) Linotype :typ Linotype® eng lainötaip, linotypia Linotypemaskin :typ machina de composition Linotype® eng lainötaip, linotypo Linotypesättare :typ compositor a machina Linotype® eng lainötaip, linotypista lins :1 fys lente; :anat lente, crystallino; :astigmatisk ~ lente astigmatic; :dubbelslipad ~ lente bifocal; :konkav/konvex ~ lente concave/convexe 2 bot lenticula; :kul lenticula, lente linsformig :lentiforme, lenticular linsinfattning :porta-lente linslera :miner kaolin; :bilda ~ geol kaolinisar; :som avser ~ kaolinic linslus :fig persona qui vole apparer publicamente a photos/in television etc. linsnärja :bot cuscuta linspinning :filatura de lino linssoppa :kul suppa al/de lenticulas linssystem :fys systema de lentes lintott :fig infante de capillos de lino lintråd :filo de lino linväxter :bot (familj) linaceas lip :lacrimation lipa :lacrimar, plorar liparit :miner liparite lipas :biokem lipase lipemi :med lipemia lipen :ta till ~ comenciar a lacrimar/a plorar lipid :biokem lipide; :som avser ~ lipidic lipig :lacrimose lipoid :biokem lipoide lipokrom :biokem lipochromo lipolys :biol lipolyse, lipolysis lipom :med lipoma, steatoma lipoprotein :biokem lipoproteina liposarkom :med liposarcoma lipsill :persona/infante lacrimose lir :sport, mus joco lira :I s mus lyra II s num lira (pl lire) it III s zool procellaria IV v sport, mus jocar lirare :sport, mus jocator lire :se 2lira lirka :cautemente inclinar in directiones diverse; :~ med någon fig cautemente probar persuader un persona liror :zool (familj) procellariidas lisa :I s relevamento, alleviation, consolation II v alleviar, relevar, lenificar, adulciar lisen :arkit pilastro sin base e capitella lisma :flattar, blandir, adular lismande :flattante, blande, adulatori, complementari, sycophantic lismare :flattator, blanditor, adulator, incensator, sycophante lismeri :flatteria, blandimento, adulation, sycophantia Lissabon :Lisbona list :1 (listighet) astutia, manovra, stratagema, subterfugio; :argan ~ astutia 2 arkit modulatura, cornice, bordo, bordatura; :(smal) listel 3 bot parterre fr -tä:r, plattebanda lista :I s lista, registro, catalogo, tabula, inventario; :stryka någon från en ~ remover/rader un persona del lista; :sätta upp någon på en ~ mitter/poner/inscriber un persona in un lista, listar un persona; :upprätta ~ över listar II v 1 (uppföra på lista/upprätta lista över) listar 2 (smyga) glissar se, ir furtivemente; :ett fel har ~t sig in i räkningen il se ha glissate un error in le nota; :~ sig in entrar furtivemente; :~ sig till procurar se per astutia; :~ ut discoperir listig :(illfundig) astute, artificiose, malitiose; :(smart) ingeniose listighet :(illfundighet) astutia, malitia; :(smarthet) ingeniositate listkrokodil :zool crocodilo porose listpris :precio consiliate/indicative listprofil :arkit modulatura listverk :arkit modulatura lisös :jachetta de lecto lit :confidentia, fiducia, credentia, fide, fidantia; :sätta sin ~ till fider se a lit de parade|lit|parade :lecto de parada lita :~ på confider in, fider se a, haber confidentia/fiducia in; :någon man kan ~ på un homine de parola litania :litania Litauen :Lituania litauer :lituano litauisk :lituan litauiska :1 språk lituano 2 (kvinna) lituana lite|litet :(el. litet) adv (en smula) un pauco/poco de, legiermente -d3-; :ge mig ~ vatten da me un pauco/poco de aqua; :han är ~ dum ille es legiermente -d3- folle; :~ då och då de tempore in tempore; :~ omsänder pauco a pauco, poco a poco; :~ tålamod un pauco/poco de patientia litegrann|litegrand :(el. litegrand) un pauco/poco (de) liten :parve; :(smärre) legier -d3-; :(om tid) curte, breve, poc, pauc; :en ~ skillnad un parve differentia, un differentia legier; :en ~ tid vi leva här nos vive hic un breve tempore; :få en ~ haber un bebe/baby eng; :försumbart ~ negligibile; :~ bokstav littera minuscule, minusculo; :~ men naggande god parve de talia, ma grande de corde; :mycket ~ minuscule, pusille, parvissime, minime, diminutive, infime, lilliputian; :om ett litet tag in pauco/poco; :oändligt ~ infinitesimal, infinitesime; :vara ~ till växten esser de basse statura litenhet :parvitate liter :(l) litro (l); :en halv ~ un medie litro; :en hel ~ tote un litro; :två ~ mjölk duo litros de lacte literbutelj :bottilia de un litro literförpackning :pacchetto de un litro litermått :mesura de un litro literpris :precio per litro litervis :in/de litros litet :se lite litium :kem lithium litiumbatteri :pila de lithium litograf :konst lithographo litografera :konst lithographiar litografering :konst lithographia litografi :konst lithographia litografisk :konst lithographic litoral :I adj litoral II s litoral litoralfauna :fauna litoral litoralzon :zona litoral Litorinahavet :le Mar Litorin litorinaperioden :geol le periodo litorin litorinasnäcka :zool litorina litosfär :geol lithosphera litotes :språk litote litotetisk :språk de litote, litotetic littera :littera litterat :I adj litterari, litterate II s homine de littera(s), litterato litteratur :litteratura, litteras; :samtida ~ litteratura contemporanee; :som avser ~ litterari litteraturanmälan :recension litteraturanmälare :recensente litteraturantologi :anthologia, chrestomathia litteraturforskare :recercator/scientista litterari litteraturforskning :recerca/scientia litterari litteraturförteckning :bibliographia, lista de referentias litteraturhistoria :(ämne) historia litterari/del litteratura; :(bok) (libro del) historia litterari/del litteratura litteraturhistoriker :historico del litteratura litteraturhistorisk :del historia litterari litteraturhänvisning :referentia bibliographic/al biliographia litteraturkritik :critica litterari litteraturkritiker :critico litterari litteraturpris :premio/precio litterari litteraturpristagare :premiato litterari litteraturrecension :recension litteratursociologi :sociologia litterari/del litteratura litteraturspråk :lingua litterari litteraturstöd :statligt ~ supporto statal/del Stato al edition litterari litteraturvetare :scientista litterari litteraturvetenskap :scientia litterari/del litteratura; :allmän/jämförande ~ litteratura general/comparative litteraturöversikt :bibliographia litteratör :homine de litteras litterär :litterari liturg :rel officiante al servicio del altar liturgi :rel liturgia; :kännare av ~ liturgista liturgik :rel studio del liturgia liturgisk :rel liturgic liv :1 (levande tillstånd) vita, existentia; :(livfullhet) vivacitate, verve fr värv; :(varelse) esser, anima; :(aktiv verksamhet) activitate, animation, movimento, vita; :(oväsen) ruito, strepito, fracasso; :arbetet tar ~et av mig le labor va esser mi morte; :en fråga om ~ och död un question de vita e morte; :ett himla ~ un grande rumor/tumulto; :finns det ~ finns det hopp ubi vita sperantia; :full av ~ plen de vita; :få nytt ~ reviver; :få sig något till ~s haber qualcosa a mangiar -d3-; :förlora ~et perder le vita, morir; :ge ~ åt dar le vita a; :ha sitt ~ att tacka för deber le vita a; :hopp om ~et spero/sperantia de vita; :hålla vid ~ tener in vita; :inte ett levande ~ nulle esser vivente/anima vive; :komma ifrån med ~et i behåll escap(p)ar vivente; :komma någon inpå ~et facer le cognoscentia intime de un persona; :kosta någon ~et costar le vita de un persona; :~ och leverne curriculo de vita; :med ~ och lust con enthusiasmo; :om ~et är dig kärt si te es car le vita; :rädda ~et på någon salvar le vita de un persona; :som avser ~ vital; :strid på ~ och död lucta a vita e a morte; :sväva mellan ~ och död esser inter le vita e le morte; :sätta ~et på spel mitter in joco su vita; :ta ~et av sig prender su vita, committer suicidio, suicidar se; :tjäna till ~ets uppehåll ganiar le vita; :vara vid ~ esser vive/vivente/in plen vita; :våga ~et hasardar/riscar su vita; :väcka till ~ crear, initiar; :åter väcka till ~ resurger; :är dina förädrar i ~et? vive tu parentes? 2 (midja) cinctura; :(del av klädesplagg) blusa; :vara smal om ~et haber un cinctura gracile/svelte/tenue; :veka ~et anat le cinctura abdominal liv- och husorgan|liv|husorgan :jornal de casa liva :~ upp animar, stimular, vivificar livad :exaltate, allegre, animate livaktig :animate, vive, vivide, vivace, active, alacre livaktighet :animation, vivacitate, movimento, activitate, alacritate livboj :sjö boia de salvamento/de salvation livbälte :cinctura/cincturon de salvamento/de salvation livbåt :sjö barca/lancha -sh- de salvamento/de salvation livdjur :lantbr bestial a procreation o a lacte livdrabant :hist membro del guarda de un prince live :eng (inför publik) in publico; :(direktsänt) directe livegen :hist serve; :~ person servo (del gleba) livegenskap :hist servage -ad3e liveinspelning :mus registration in publico livekonsert :concerto in publico livflotte :sjö rate de salvamento/de salvation livfull :animate, vive, vivide, vivace, active, alacre; :~t och eldigt mus con brio it livfullhet :vivacitate livförsäkra :contraher/contractar un assecurantia super le vita livförsäkring :assecurantia super le vita livgarde :mil guarda de corpore, guarda-corpore livgardist :mil guarda de corpore, guarda-corpore livgivande :vivificante; :(stimulerande) stimulante, stimulatori, inspirator livgivare :vivificator livgrenadjär :mil grenadier fr grönadje royal livhanken :rädda ~ salvar le vita livklädnad :bibl camisa longe livkompani :mil prime compania de regimentos de infanteria (svedese) Livland :Livonia livlig :vivace, vive, vivide, galliarde, mercurial, plen de vita, alacre; :(rörlig) active; :(vaken) alerte; :(sprudlande) ebulliente; :(om debatt) vivace, animate; :(om efterfrågan) ardente; :(om fantasi) vivide; :(om förhoppning) sincer; :(om intresse) grande, ardente; :(om skildring) vivide; :(om trafik) forte, frequente, intense, intensive livlighet :vividitate, vivacitate, alacritate, ebullientia livlina :corda/cablo de salvamento/de salvation livläkare :medico personal; :förste ~ medico de(l) familia royal livländare :livonio livländsk :livonie livlös :sin vita, exanime, inanimate, morte livlöshet :absentia de vita; :fig manco/mancantia de vivacitate; :med apathia livmedikus :medico personal; :förste ~ medico de(l) familia royal livmoder :anat utero, matrice; :bortopererande av ~n med hysterectomia; :som avser ~n uterin; :öppning av ~n med hysterotomia livmodercancer :med cancer del utero livmoderframfall :med prolapso livmoderhals :anat collo uterin/del utero livmoderhalscancer :med cancer cervical/del collo uterin/del utero livmoderhalsinflammation :med inflammation cervical, endometritis livmodermun :anat apertura del utero, bucca uterin livmodertapp :anat portio vaginalis lat livnära :nutrir, alimentar, supportar, sustener, sustentar; :~ sig nutrir se; :(nätt och jämnt) subsister livregemente :mil regimento de guardas (royal) livrem :cinctura; :mil cincturon livrock :hist jachetta stricte pro viros (con un sutura al cinctura); :supertoto; :mil tunica de cuirassero livrustkammare :armeria; :Livrustkammaren le Armeria Royal Svedese livrädd :multo pavorose, terrificate; :vara ~ haber un pavor mortal livräddare :salvator livräddning :salvamento, salvation livräddningsbåt :sjö barca/lancha -sh- de salvamento/de salvation livräddningslag :equipa de salvamento/de salvation livräddningslina :corda/cablo de salvamento/de salvation livräddningssällskap :societate de salvamento/de salvation, societate pro le salvamento/le salvation de naufragios livräddningsväst :gilet fr 3ile de salvamento/de salvation livränta :renta a vita livränteförsäkring :assecurantia de un renta a vita livrätt :kul platto favorite livré|livre :livrea livsandar :spiritos vital/del vita livsaptit :appetito de viver, vitalitate livsavgörande :vital livsbehov :besonios/necessitates vital/del vita livsbejakande :positive al vita, optimistic livsbejakare :persona qui ha un attitude positive al vita, optimista livsbejakelse :attitude positive al vita, optimismo livsbetingelser :conditiones vital/de vita/de existentia livscykel :cyclo vital/de vita livsdag :jorno/die del vita livsdrift :instincto/pulsion de vita; :psyk libido livsdröm :sonio del vita livsduglig :viabile livsduglighet :viabilitate, vitalitate livsdyrkan :adoration del vita livsdyrkare :adorator del vita livselixir :elixir de longe vita livsenergi :energia vital livserfaren :qui ha experientia vital/del vita livserfarenhet :experientia vital/del vita; :brist på ~ inexperientia del vita livsfara :periculo/risco mortal/de vita/de morte livsfarlig :periculose/riscose pro le vita, periculosissime; :(om skada) grave; :(dödlig) fatal, mortal livsfientlig :inimic al vita livsfientlighet :inimicitate al vita livsfilosofi :(livssyn) philosophia/conception del vita; :(lära) vitalismo livsform :forma vital/de vita livsfrämmande :irreal livsfråga :(livshotande) question de vita o de morte; :(angelägen) question vital livsfrö :semine livsfunktion :function vital/del vita livsföring :modo/maniera/stilo/genere de vita/de viver livsförnekande :negative al vita livsförnekare :persona qui ha un attitude negative al vita livsförnekelse :attitude negative al vita livsförnödenheter :articulos de prime necessitate livsförtröstan :fide in (le possibilitates de) vita livsgemenskap :sociol communitate; :biol symbiose, symbosis, biocenose, biocenosis livsglad :allegre, gai, galliarde livsglädje :placer/gaudio/joia de viver/del vita, allegressa vital/de vita livsgnista :vigor livsgärning :obra de (su) vita, obra de tote un vita livshotad :menaciate a morte livshotande :grave; :(dödlig) fatal, mortal livshunger :appetito de viver livshållning :attitude vital/in le vita livsideal :ideal de vita livsinsinkt :instincto vital livsinställning :attitude vital livsintresse :interesse vital livskall :vocation livskamp :lucta a vita livskamrat :companion de vita/in le vita livsklok :sage -d3- livskraft :fortia/energia vital/de vita, vigor, vitalitate livskraftig :plen de vita/de vitalitate, vital, vigorose; :vara ~ viger livskvadron :mil prime compania de regimentos de cavalleria (svedese) livskvalitet :qualitate del vita livsleda :enoio de viver, tedio/disgusto del vita, taedium vitae lat vitä, spleen eng spli:n livsledsagare :companion de vita/in le vita; :(äkta maka/make) conjuge, consorte livslevande :in persona, in carne e osso livslinje :(fåra i hand) linea de vita livsluft :atmosphera vital (pro functionar ben) livslust :gusto/gaudio/joia de viver, allegresa vital/del vita, gaitate livslängd :(för människa) durata/duration del vita (human), longevitate, vita; :(för föremål) durata, duration, vita utile livslåga :flamma del vita livslång :perpetue, perpetual, pro tote le vita livslögn :mendacio/mentita de (su) vita livsmedel :productos alimentari, articulos de alimentation, comestibiles, victualias, viveres, provisiones, mantenentia; :förse med ~ approvisionar livsmedelsaffär :magazin/boteca de alimentation/de comestibiles/de viveres/de productos alimentari livsmedelsavdelning :section de alimentation/de comestibiles livsmedelsbranschen :le sector del productos alimentari/del viveres livsmedelsbrist :scarsitate de viveres livsmedelsförsörjning :provision de viveres, approvisionamento livsmedelsransonering :rationamento de viveres livsmedelsstadga :statuto alimentari livsmedelsteknik :technologia alimentari livsmedelstillsats :additivo alimentari livsmiljö :ambiente vital/del vita, climate social/de vita; :biol biosphera, ambiente vital livsmod :corage -ad3e de (continuar a) viver/de confrontar le vita livsmål :scopo de(l) vita livsnjutare :gauditor del vita, epicureo, hedonista livsnjutning :gaudio de vita, epicureismo, hedonismo livsnorm :norma del vita livsnära :conforme al realitate, realista, realistic livsnödvändig :vital livsomständigheter :conditiones/circumstantias vital/del vita livsprincip :norma del vita livsproblem :problema vital/del vita livsprocess :processo vital/del vita livsrum :spatio vital livsrytm :rhythmo vital/del vita livssituation :circumstantia/condition/situation vital/del vita livsskymning :crepusculo/declination del vita livsstil :stilo/genere/modo/maniera/tenor de vita/de viver livssyn :philosophia/conception del vita livstecken :signo vital/de vita livstid :vita; :döma till ~ condemnar a perpetuitate/pro tote le vita; :~s fängelsestraff (imprisionamento/detention a) perpetuitate livstidsstraff :(detention/imprisionamento a) perpetuitate livsträd :arbore genealogic/del vita; :bot thuja livstråd :filo del vita livstrött :fatigate/enoiate del vita livstycke :brassiere fr brasjär livsuppehälle :mantenentia, sustenentia, sustentamento livsuppfattning :conception/philosophia del vita livsuppgift :carga del vita, mission de su vita livsvarig :perpetue, perpetual livsverk :obra de (su) vita, obra de tote un vita livsviktig :vital livsvilja :desiro/desiderio/appetito de viver, vitalitate livsvillkor :condition vital/del vita livsvisdom :sagessa -d3- livsvärde :valor vital livsvärme :calor vital, affection livsyttring :signo vital/de vita livsådra :fig fonte vital, anima livsångest :angustia vital livsåskådning :conception del vita, ideologia livsöde :destino, sorte livtag :sport prisa circum le cinctura livvakt :guarda de(l) corpore livväst :sjö gilet fr 3ile de salvamento/de salvation lix :se läsbarhetsindex ljud :sono; :(buller) ruito, rumor; :(klang) tono; :(ljudstyrka) volumine; :inte ge ett ~ ifrån sig tacer; :~ets fortplantning le propagation del sono; :~ets hastighet le velocitate sonic; :som avser ~ sonic, sonor, phonetic, phonic; :sänka ~et bassar le volumine; :åstadkomma ett ~ emitter/producer un sono ljud- och ljusboj|ljud|ljusboj :sjö boia sonor e luminose, boia luminose con sirena ljud- och ljusspel|ljud|ljusspel :teat representation sonor e illuminate ljuda :I sonar; :(om klocka) sonar, tintinnar; :(om klockspel) carillonar; :(genljuda) resonar II (uttala ljud för ljud) pronunciar sono per sono ljudande :sonante, sonor ljudanläggning :equipamento/apparato(s) sonor/audio ljudarkiv :archivos sonor/de sonos ljudband :banda (magnetic) sonor, banda magnetophonic, phonobanda ljudbang :detonation/explosion supersonic ljudbeteckning :språk signo phonetic ljudboj :sjö boia sonor ljudbrev :lettera/littera de audiocassetta ljuddiagram :diagramma acustic ljuddämpande :insonorisante ljuddämpare :tekn silentiator; :mus surdina ljuddämpning :insonorisation ljudeffekt :effecto sonor/acustic ljudenlig :språk phonetic ljudfilm :film sonor ljudfrekvens :frequentia acustic ljudförbindelse :språk connexion phonetic ljudförhållande :acustica ljudförstärkare :amplificator del sono ljudförstärkning :amplification sonor ljudhastighet :celeritate/velocitate sonic/del sono; :överskrida ~en exceder le velocitate del sono ljudhärmande :språk onomatopeic; :~t ord onomatopea ljudhål :mus apertura de resonantia ljudintryck :impression sonor/acustic ljudisolera :insonorisar ljudisolering :isolamento acustic/sonor, insonorisation ljudkassett :audiocassetta ljudkvalitet :qualitate del sono; :(akustik) acustica ljudkälla :fonte sonor/de sono ljudlag :språk lege phonetic ljudlagsenlig :språk conforme al leges phonetic ljudlig :forte, alte; :(bullrig) ruitose, rumorose, clamorose, strepitose; :med ~ stämma a plen voce, in alte voce, in voce alte ljudlighet :rumorositate, strepito ljudlikhet :mus homophonia; :språk homonymia, homophonia ljudlära :fys acustica; :språk phonetica ljudlös :silente, silentiose, insonor ljudlöshet :silentio, insonoritate ljudmätare :phonometro ljudmätning :phonometria ljudmålning :mus imitation acustic/musical/de sonos, harmonia imitative; :språk onomatopea ljudnivå :nivello/volumine sonor ljudsignal :signal acustic ljudskridning :språk cambio phonetic, mutation consonantic, apophonia ljudskrift :språk scriptura/transcription phonetic ljudskugga :umbra acustic/sonor ljudspektrum :spectro sonor ljudspringa :anat glotta, glottis ljudspår :phonogramma; :(på band) pista sonor ljudstyrka :fortia/intensitate/volumine/potentia sonor/del sono; :(på radio) volumine; :reglera ~n adjustar/regular le volumine ljudsystem :språk tote le vocales e consonantes de un lingua ljudsätta :provider de sono ljudteknik :technica/ingenieria del sono ljudtekniker :technico/ingeniero del sono ljudtranskription :språk transcription phonetic ljudupptagning :registration phonic/del sono ljudvall :barriera sonic/sonor/del sono, muro del sono; :gå igenom/spränga ~en rumper le barriera sonor ljudvolym :fortia/intensitate/volumine/potentia sonor/del sono; :(på radio) volumine; :reglera ~en adjustar/regular le volumine ljudvärde :språk valor phonetic ljudvåg :unda sonor/sonic ljudåtergivning :reproduction del sono ljudöverföring :transmission de sonos ljudövergång :språk cambio phonetic, aphonia ljug :mendacio, mentita ljuga :mentir ljugarbänk :banco de/pro narratores exaggerante ljum :tepide; :fig tepide, sin enthusiasmo, indifferente; :göra ~ tepidar; :vara ~ teper ljumhet :tepiditate, tepor; :fig tepor, tepiditate, indifferentia ljumma :tepidar ljummen :tepide; :fig tepide, sin enthusiasmo, indifferente; :göra ~ tepidar; :vara ~ teper ljumskbråck :med hernia inguinal ljumske :anat inguine; :som avser ~ inguinal ljumskkanal :anat canal inguinal ljumskveck :anat plica del inguine ljung :bot calluna; :klock~ erica; :kryp~ louiseleuria procumbente; :lapp~ phyllodoce; :träd~ erica arboree ljunga :(blixtra) fulgurar; :~ och dundra fulminar ljungeld :(blixtsken) fulgure; :(åskvigg) fulmine ljunghed :landa ljungpipare :zool pluviero aurate ljungväxter :bot (familj) ericaceas ljus :I s lumine, luce; :(av stearin) candela; :(av vax) cereo; :(intelligent person) persona intelligente; :dra fram i ~et fig revelar, detectar, deteger, exhumar; :dämpa ~et assurdar/reducer le lumine/le luce; :föra bakom ~et fig illuder, deluder, deciper, mystificar; :ge grönt ~ dar le lumine/le luce verde; :kasta ~ över fig jectar lumine/luce super, elucidar, exclarar; :knäppa på ~et accender/connecter le lumine/le luce; :~ets fortplantning le propagation del luce/del lumine; :skåda dagens ~ vider le lumine/le luce, venir al vita/al mundo/al existentia; :stöpa ~ fabricar candelas a mano; :Varde ~! bibl Sia le luce/lumine! II adj lucide, luminose; :(om färg) clar, pallide; :(om hårfärg) blonde; :den ~a sidan le latere/parte exclarate/luminate; :fig le bon latere, le aspecto/latere favorabile/le plus avantagiose -d3-; :en ~ idé un idea luminose/brillante; :~a ögon oculos clar; :~t öl bira clar; :mitt på ~ dagen in plen die ljus- och ljudboj|ljus|ljudboj :sjö boia luminose e sonor, boia luminose con sirena ljusalf :myt bon spirito/fee ljusbehandling :med phototherapia ljusbeige :I adj beige fr bä3 clar/pallide II s beige fr bä3 clar/pallide ljusbeständig :insensibile/resistente al lumine/al luce, inalterabile ljusbild :projection, diapositiva; :foto diapositiva ljusbildsapparat :projector ljusblink :scintilla ljusblixt :fulgure ljusblond :blonde clar/pallide ljusblå :blau clar/pallide; :fig naive ljusboj :sjö boia luminose ljusbrun :brun clar/pallide, cervin ljusbrunn :fonte luminose/de lumine/de luce ljusbrytande :fys refringente, refractive ljusbrytning :fys refraction del lumine/del luce ljusbåge :arco luminose ljuscell :tekn cellula photoelectric ljusdunkel :konst clarobscuro ljuseffekt :effecto luminose/de lumine/de luce ljusfenomen :phenomeno luminose ljusfest :festa illuminate ljusfilter :foto filtro chromatic ljusfläck :macula luminose/de lumine/de luce ljusflöde :jecto/fluxo/fasce luminose/de lumine/de luce ljusfärgad :clarette ljusglimt :fig radio de sperantia ljusgrå :gris clar/pallide ljusgrön :verde clar/pallide ljusgul :jalne clar/pallide, flave ljusgård :circulo luminose/de lumine/de luce; :meteor circulo luminose, halo; :arkit corte con tecto vitrate ljushastighet :celeritate/velocitate del lumine/del luce ljushav :grande fluxo luminose/de lumine/de luce ljushet :claritate ljushuvud :fig persona intelligente ljushyad|ljushyllt :(el. ljushyllt) a/de carnation clar/pallide ljushållare :candeliero ljushårig :blonde ljusinsläpp :incidentia de lumine/de luce ljusklädd :in vestimentos clarette ljusknapp :button/interruptor del lumine/del luce ljusknippe :fasce luminose/de lumine/de luce/de radios luminose ljuskopia :foto photocopia ljuskopiera :foto photocopiar ljuskopieringsapparat :foto photocopiator ljuskrans :circulo luminose/de lumine/de luce, aureola; :meteor halo, circulo luminose; :astron corona ljuskrona :lustro ljuskvantum :fys photon, quanto de lumine/de luce, quanto de energia luminose ljuskägla :cono luminose/de lumine/de luce ljuskälla :fonte luminose/de lumine/de luce ljuskänslig :foto photosensibile, sensibile al lumine/al luce; :göra ~ sensibilisar ljuskänslighet :foto photosensibilitate ljuslagd :(om hy) a/de carnation clar/pallide; :(om hår) blonde ljuslockig :vara ~ haber le capillos blonde buclate ljuslätt :(om hy) a/de carnation clar/pallide; :(om hår) blonde ljuslåga :flamma de candela ljusmanschett :manchette fr ma)shät a/pro/de candela ljusmässa :festa del Purification del Virgine, Candelaria ljusmätare :photometro; :foto lucimetro, exposimetro ljusmätning :photometria ljusna :devenir plus clar; :fig meliorar se ljusning :(gryning) alba; :fig melioration ljusomstrålad :aureolate ljuspenna :data penna/stilo luminose ljuspunkt :puncto luminose/de lumine/de luce; :el puncto de contacto, prisa de currente; :fig radio de sperantia ljusraket :rocchetta luminose ljusramp :teat lumines al proscenio ljusreflex :reflexo luminose ljusreklam :reclamo/publicitate luminose ljusring :circulo luminose/de lumine/de luce, aureola; :meteor halo, circulo luminose; :astron corona ljusröd :rubie clar/pallide, rosate, incarnatin, clarette; :ljusrött vin kul vino clarette, claretto ljusrödaktig :rosastre ljussax :cisorios pl a/pro candelas ljussignal :signal luminose ljussken :lumine, luce; :(av levande ljus) lumine de candela ljusskygg :med photophobe, photophobic; :biol lucifuge; :fig ~ person canalia ljusskygghet :med photophobia ljusspektrum :spectro luminose/de lumine/de luce ljusspel :joco del lumine ljusspridning :fys dispersion de lumine/de luce ljusspringa :stricte apertura de lumine/de luce ljusstake :candeliero; :flerarmad ~ candelabro; :sjuarmad ~ candelabro a/de septe bracios ljusstark :luminose; :~ lins foto objectivo a grande apertura/a grande luminositate ljusstentryck :graf photolithographia ljusstrimma :stria luminose/de lumine/de luce; :fig radio de sperantia ljusstråle :radio luminose/de lumine/de luce ljusstrålning :fys radiation luminose ljusstump :pecietta de candela ljusstyrka :intensitate luminose/del lumine/del luce; :foto apertura maximal (del diaphragma), luminositate; :fys luminantia, luminositate; :mätning av ~ photometria ljusstöpning :fabrication a mano de candelas ljussättning :teat illumination ljusteknik :technica de exclaramento ljustekniker :technico de exclaramento ljuster :fiske furca a piscar ljusterapi :med phototherapia ljusterfiske :pisca al/con furca ljustra :fiske furcar ljustryck :graf phototypia, heliographia, heliotypia, cyanogramma, cyanographia, cyanotypo; :fys pression de radiation luminose ljustrycksförfarande :graf phototypia, phototypographia ljusveke :micca ljusvekegarn :filo de micca ljusverkan :effecto(s) luminose/del lumine/del luce/del exclaramento ljusvåg :unda luminose/de lumine/de luce ljusäkta :insensibile/resistente al lumine/al luce, inalterabile ljusäkthet :resistentia al lumine/al luce ljusår :anno lumine/luce, anno de lumine/de luce ljusögd :con oculos clar ljusöppning :apertura de lumine/de luce ljuta :~ döden morir ljuv :dulce, amene, suave; :dela ~t och lett med någon participar in/a tote vicissitudes de un persona ljuvhet :dulcor, amenitate, suavitate ljuvlig :(läcker) delectabile, deliciose; :(utsökt) exquisite ljuvlighet :delectabilitate Lloyd’s Register of Shipping|Lloyd’s|Register|of|Shipping :sjö le Registro de Lloyd eng låid lo|LO :I zool lynce, lupo cervari II text (lugg) pilo, senso III LO (Landsorganisationen) CSS (le Confederation del Syndicatos Svedese) loafers :loafers eng louföz lob :anat lobo, lobulo lobb :sport lob eng lobba :sport lobar lobbning :sport (le) lobar lobby :(på hotell) hall eng hå:l, vestibulo, entrata, lobby eng låbi; :pol (påtryckningsgrupp) gruppo de pression, lobby lobbying :pol sollicitar votos, exercer/facer pression lobbyist :pol membro de un gruppo de pression, lobbyista låbiista lobbyverksamhet :pol (le) sollicitar votos, (le) exercer/facer pression lobelia :bot lobelia lobeliaväxter :bot (familj) lobeliaceas lobformig :med, bot lobate, lobulate, lobular lobotomi :med lobotomia lock :I (av hår) bucla; :(liten) bucletta II (till kastrull etc) coperculo; :bot, zool operculo III med ~ och pock con omne medios de persuasion, persuasivemente locka :1 (göra lockig) buclar, crispar; :~ sig buclar/crispar se 2 (attrahera) attraher; :(fresta) seducer, tentar, infatuar, capt(iv)ar; :(muta) subornar; :(kalla på djur) appellar; :(använda lockbete) escar; :~ på en hund appellar un can; :~ till sig attraher; :~ ur någon en hemlighet extraher un secreto a un persona lockande :attractive, seducente lockbete :esca lockelse :attraction, seduction, seducimento, tentation lockespindlar :zool (ordning) opiliones lockfågel :ave de esca/de appello lockig :buclate, crispe locklåt|lockläte :(el. lockläte) appello lockmedel :esca lockout :lock-out eng låkaut lockouta :excluder per lock-out eng låkaut lockoutvarsel :advertimento de lock-out eng låkaut lockperuk :perrucca a buclas lockpipa :sibilo de esca lockpris :precio appellante/avantagiose -d3-/special/de favor lockrop :appello; :fig appello, attraction locksång :voce seducente/de sirena lockton :appello locktång :ferro/pincias pl a/de buclar lockvara :articulo publicitari loco sigilli|loco|sigilli :(l s) loco sigilli (l.s.) lat lod :(tyngd i urverk) plumbo; :(lödmetall) soldatura; :sjö (plumbo de) sonda; :mäta med ~ sjö sondar loda :1 sjö sondar; :fig ~ opinionen sondar le opinion 2 (ströva omkring) vagar, vagabundar, (circum)errar, flanar lodapparat :sjö sondator lodare :vagabundo lodbar :sjö sondabile lodda :zool malloto villose loden :text loden ty lodenrock :mantello de/in loden ty lodjur :zool lynce, lupo cervari lodled :perpendicularitate, verticalitate lodlina :perpendiculo; :sjö sonda; :sport corda de scander; :kontrollera med ~ plumbar lodlinje :mat linea perpendicular/vertical/normal, perpendiculo, vertical, normal lodning :sjö sondage -ad3e lodningsapparat :sjö sondator lodriktning :perpendicularitate, verticalitate lodrät :vertical, perpendicular, erecte, a plumbo; :~ linje linea perpendicular/vertical, perpendiculo lodrätt :perpendicularmente, verticalmente, a plumbo lodstreck :linea vertical loft :arkit mansarda; :(för säd etc) granario; :ha tomtar på ~et fig haber ideas folle, esser folle loftbod :granario loftgång :arkit galeria (externe) loftkammare :camera sub le tecto, mansarda logaritm :mat logarithmo logaritmfunktion :mat function logarithmic logaritmisk :mat logarithmic logaritmlinjal :mat regula logarithmic logaritmpapper :mat papiro logarithmic logaritmskala :mat scala logarithmic logaritmtabell :mat tabula logarithmic/de logarithmos loge :I (för säd) granario II (i ordenssällskap) logia -d3-; :teat logia -d3-, loge fr lå:3 logement :mil sala de dormir/de allogiamento d3- (in un caserna) logementsbyggnad :mil caserna de allogiamento -d3- logementsfartyg :mil nave de allogiamento -d3- logera :(vara inhyst) esser hospite de, esser allogiate -d3-, sojornar, viver; :(övernatta) pernoctar; :(inhysa) dar asylo/albergo a, albergar, allogiar -d3-, dar hospitalitate a logg :sjö log eng logga :sjö jectar le log eng; :~ in data entrar in communication; :~ ut data clauder/finir le communication loggbok :sjö libro/diario/jornal de navigation/de log eng; :flyg libro/diario/jornal aeronautic/de aeronavigation loggert :sjö lugre loggertsegel :sjö vela de lugre loggia :arkit loggia it låd3a, logia -d3- logglina :linea de log eng logi :allogio -d3-, allogiamento -d3-, camera logik :logica; :brist på ~ illogismo, illogicitate logiker :logico logisk :logic; :dra en ~ slutsats fil inferer; :~ slutsats conclusion logic; :fil inferentia; :~t resonemang fil ratiocination; :resonera ~t fil ratiocinar; :tänka ~t pensar logicamente logistik :fil, mat, ekon logistica logistiker :fil, mat, ekon logistico logistisk :fil, mat, ekon logistic logogram :språk logogramma; :som avser ~ logogrammatic logogryf :språk logogripho logoped :språk logopedista, orthophonista logopedi :språk logopedia, orthophonia logopedisk :språk logopedic, orthophonic logos :fil, rel logos grek logotyp :logotypo, logo, logotype eng lågötaip loj :apathic, amorphe, indolente, inerte, languide, marcide lojal :loyal, fidel, sincer lojalitet :loyalitate, fidelitate, sinceritate; :brist på ~ disloyalitate lojalitetsförklaring :declaration de loyalitate lojhet :apathia, indolentia, inertia, amorphia, marcor, languor lok :locomotiva; :mindre ~ för spårväxling locomotor lokal :I s local, sala II adj local, vicinal; :med local, topic; :~ tid hora local; :~a skurar pluvias local; :~t verkande medel med topico; :~t vin vino del pais lokalavdelning :section local lokalbedöva :med anesthesiar localmente lokalbedövning :med anesthesia local/topic lokalderby :sport derby eng da:bi/am dö:bi regional lokalfärg :color local lokalförvaltning :administration local/regional lokalgata :strata vicinal lokalhyra :(precio de) location de un sala lokalisera :localisar lokaliserbar :localisabile lokalisering :localisation lokaliseringspolitik :politica de discentralisation lokalitet :(plats, ställe) localitate; :(utrymme) local, sala, camera lokalkorrespondent :correspondente local/regional lokalkännedom :cognoscentia del localitate lokalpatriot :patriota local/regional lokalradio :radio local/regional lokalsamtal :tele telephonata local/regional lokalsinne :facultate de orientar se lokaltid :hora local lokaltidning :jornal local/regional lokaltrafik :circulation/traffico local lokaltåg :traino local/suburban, traino omnibus lokalväg :cammino/via vicinal lokalvård :mundification lokalvårdare :dismaculator, dismaculatora, nettator, nettatrice lokativ :språk locativo lokativisk :språk locative lokatt :zool lynce, lupo cervari lokförare :conductor de traino, machinista loko :hand loco lat, in le loco lokoaffär :hand transaction in le loco lokomotiv :locomotiva; :mindre ~ för spårväxling locomotor lokomotivförare :conductor de traino, machinista lokomotor :locomotor lokopris :hand precio in le loco lokpersonal :personal de locomotiva lokstall :remissa/deposito de locomotivas lokus :(hyresrum) camera de location; :(matställe) casa de repasto, pension lolla :femina fatue/stupide/stulte lom :1 zool; ~ar (släkte) gavia; :is~ gavia immer; :små~ gavia stellate; :stor~ gavia arctic; :vitnäbbad is~ gavia adamic 2 sjö manico de remo loma :se lomma lombard :lombardo lombardera :bank prestar a pignore lombardering :bank prestation a pignore Lombardiet :Lombardia lombardisk :lombarde, lombardic lombardlån :bank presto a pignore lomfåglar :zool (ordning) gaviiformes lomhörd :debile de audito, dur de aure lomhördhet :surditate partial, insufficientia auditive, hypoacusia lomma|loma :(el. loma) ~ av/iväg partir/vader via lentemente (e disillusionate) lomme|lommeört :(el. lommeört) bot capsella bursa pastoral/de pastor London :London; :från ~ londonese longitud :longitude longitudgrad :grado longitudinal/de longitude longitudinalvåg :fys unda longitudinal longitudinell :longitudinal longobard :hist longobardo longplayingskiva :disco microsulco/de longe duration longör :prolixitate, verbositate, tediositate look :(utseende) physiognomia; :(modestil) stilo looping :flyg looping eng lu:ping lopp :cursa, curso, movimento; :(förlopp) curso, progression, marcha -sh-; :(på skjutvapen) tubo, cannon; :sport cursa, curso; :dött ~ sport dead heat eng hi:t; :ge fritt ~ åt dar libere curso a, discargar, emitter; :i det långa ~et al longe; :inom ~et av in, intra; :under ~et av in le curso de, durante loppa :I s zool pulice; :full med loppor pulicose; :hund~ pulice de can; :människo~ pulice irritante; :sand~ pulice de sablo/de arena; :vatten~ pulice aquatic/de aqua II v (plocka bort loppor) expulicar loppbett :piccatura de pulice loppbiten :piccate per pulices loppcirkus :circo/theatro de pulices loppmarknad :mercato al pulices/de secunde mano loppspel :joco de pulices loran :sjö (navigation) Loran eng lårön lord :Lord eng lå:d lordos :biol, med lordose, lordosis; :som avser ~ lordotic lori :zool loris lorisider :zool (familj) lorisidas lornjett :lorgnette fr lårnjät, binoculo lort :immunditia, sordidessa; :(starkare) merda lorta :~ ner macular, polluler lortgris :infante/persona immunde lortig :immunde, sordide; :(starkare) merdose lortighet :immunditia, sordidessa lortvatten :aqua usate/residuari loser :perditor loska :I s jecto de saliva II v spuer loss :bryta ~ distachar -sh- per rumper; :(om oväder) erumper; :kasta ~ sjö disancorar; :komma ~ (göra sig fri) distachar se, disligar se, liberar se; :(komma igång) entrar in activitate; :(slappna av) relaxar, disserrar; :riva/slita ~ distaccar; :släppa ~ liberar, (re)laxar, lassar vader; :skruva ~ disvitar lossa :(lösgöra) distachar -sh-, disfacer, disligar, liberar; :(lasta ur) discargar; :(avfyra) discargar lossliten :distachate -sh- lossna :distachar -sh- se, disfacer se; :(om knut) disnodar se lossning :discarga(mento) lossningsarbetare :discargator lossningshamn :porto de discarga lossningsplats :loco/quai fr kä de discarga(mento), discargatorio, disbarcatorio lossryckt :distachate -sh- losstagen :dismontate losta :bot bromo; :ludd~ bromo hordeacee Lothringen :Lorena; :från ~ lorenese lotion :lotion lots :sjö pilota lotsa :guidar, conducer; :sjö pilotar lotsavgift :(derectos pl de) pilotage -ad3e lotsbrev :certificato de pilota/de pilotage -ad3e lotsbåt :nave/lancha -sh- (de) pilota lotsfisk :zool pisce pilota, remora lotskutter :cutter eng katö (de) pilota lotsning :pilotage -ad3e lotsplikt :pilotage -ad3e compulsori lotsreglemente :regulamento de pilotage -ad3e lotsstation :station pilota lotstvång :pilotage -ad3e compulsori lotsväsen|lotsväsende :(el. lotsväsende) systema de pilotage -ad3e, (servicio de) pilotage lott :(öde) sorte, destino, destination; :(olyckligt öde) fato; :(lyckligt öde) fortuna; :(andel) lot, parte, portion, quota; :(av jord) lot, parcella; :spel billet/numero de lotteria it; :dra ~ tirar al sorte; :lägga om ~ imbricar, coperir/superponer partialmente; :vara nöjd med sin ~ esser contente de/con su sorte lotta :I s membro del Organisation/Corpore/Corps fr kå:r Voluntari Feminin del Defensa II v (dra lott) tirar al sorte; :~ ut (dela ut genom lottdragning) distribuer/repartir per tirage -ad3e/tiramento al sorte; :(avyttra genom lotteri) vender per tirage/tiramento de lotteria it lottad :illa ~ infortunate; :lyckligt ~ fortunate lottakår :Corpore/Corps fr kå:r Voluntari Feminin del Defensa lottarörelsen :Le Organisation Voluntari Feminin del Defensa lottdragning :tirage -ad3e/tiramento al sorte; :spel tirage/tiramento de lotteria it lotteri :lotteria it; :spel på ~ jocar al/in lotteria lotteridragning :spel tirage -ad3e/tiramento de lotteria it lotteriförordning :jur lege super le lotterias it lotterivinst :premio de lotteria it lottförsäljare :administrator de lotteria it lottlös :sin lot/parte/portion lottnummer :numero de lotteria it lotto :spel lotto it; :spela på ~ jocar al lotto lottospel :lotto it lottovinst :premio de lotto it lottsedel :billet de lotteria it lottspel :lotteria it lotus :bot loto lotusblomma :bot (flor de ) loto lotusställning :(i yoga) position (de) loto lounge :hall eng hå:l, vestibulo, entrata, lobby eng låbi lov :I sjö (le) lofar, bordada; :göra en ~ lofar; :slå sina ~ar kring något fig circumstar un cosa; :ta ~en av fig superpassar II (tillåtelse) permisso, permission; :få ~ att haber le permission de; :(vara tvungen) deber; :ge ~ permitter; :ha ~ att poter, haber le permission de III (ledighet från skola) congedo, vacantias pl IV (beröm) elogio, laude, laudation, glorification, encomio, commendation; :Gud ske ~! gratias a Deo!; :Gud vare tack och ~! a Deo gratia e laude!; :tack och ~! gratias a Deo! lova :I sjö facer un bordada, lofar II 1 (ge löfte om) promitter; :(högtidligt) votar, sponder; :~ guld och gröna skogar promitter montes e meravilias 2 (prisa) laudar, glorificar, commendar, encomiar, facer le elogio de lovande :promissori lovart :sjö lof; :i ~ al lof, al vento lovartsida :sjö lof lovdag :die/jorno de congedo loven :voto; :på tro och ~ de/in bon fide, bona fide lat lovera :sjö lofar lovlig :permissibile; :(laglig) licite, legitime lovlighet :permissibilitate lovord :laude, elogio, encomio, commendation lovorda :laudar, glorificar, commendar, encomiar, facer le elogio de lovpris :glorification, laudation, commendation lovprisa :laudar, glorificar, commendar, encomiar, facer le elogio de lovprisande :laudative, laudatori, elogiose, elogistic, encomiastic lovprisare :glorificator, laudator, encomiasta lovprisning :glorification, laudation, commendation lovsång :canto de laude, hymno, cantico, ode lovtal :elogio, laude, laudation, panegyrico, encomio, discurso laudative/laudatori/panegyric; :hålla ett ~ panegyrisar lovtimme :hora libere lovvärd :digne de laude/de elogio/de encomio, laudabile, encomiabile, commendabile, estimabile loxodrom :sjö loxodromia loxodromisk :sjö loxodromic LP-skiva|LP|skiva :disco microsulco/de longe duration LSD :LSD lubb :zool brosme lubba :currer lubrikator :lubricator lucern :se lusern lucia :juvena qui representa Sancta Lucia, lucia; :Lucia Sancta Lucia luciadagen :le die del Sancta Lucia (le 13 de decembre) luciafest :festa al die de Sancta Lucia luciafirande :celebration del die de Sancta Lucia luciatåg :defilata celebrante (le die de) Sancta Lucia (con a testa un lucia) lucka :(liten dörr) porta; :(öppning) apertura; :(för biljettförsäljning) billeteria; :(på postkontor) banco; :(hål) lacuna, hiato; :(i text) lacuna; :(mellanrum) intervallo, interstitio; :sjö trappa; :mil brecha -sh-; :lapp på ~n teat theatro complete lucker :porose luckerhet :porositate luckra :~ upp (jord) render minus compacte/dense, laxar; :fig abandonar; :~ upp jorden kring ett träd laxar le solo circum un arbore; :~ upp traditionerna abandonar le traditiones lucköppning :apertura ludd :lanugine; :(dun) villo, pilo; :(på kläder) pilo; :anat villositate ludda :devenir lanuginose/pilose luddig :lanuginose, villose, villute, pilose; :fig vage, confuse, indistincte, imprecise, indeterminate luddism :pol luddismo luddit :pol luddista luddlosta :bot bromo hordeacee luden :pilose; :(om insekter) villose ludenhet :pilositate, villositate luder :meretrice, puta(na), prostituta ludra :(lägga ut åtel) escar Ludvig :Ludovico; :~ den helige Sancte Ludovico lues :med syphilis luespatient :syphilitico luetisk :med sypheletic luffa :vagabundar luffare :vagabundo luffarliv :vita de vagabundo luffen :vara på ~ vagabundar lufs :persona grossier/rude lufsa :camminar/trottar pesantemente lufsig :(klumpig) grossier, grumose, disgratiose; :(ovårdad) inculte, neglecte, disordinate, discapillate luft :1 aere; :behandla någon som ~ ignorar un persona; :fara i ~en fig saltar, facer explosion, exploder; :frisk ~ aere fresc; :ge ~ åt fig exprimer, dar libere curso a; :gripa något ur ~en fig inventar un cosa; :hämta en nypa ~ prender un buccata de aere; :hämta frisk ~ prender le aere; :inte få ~ suffocar; :skämd ~ aere vitiate; :släppa ut ~ deflar, disinflar; :som avser ~ aeree, aerifere; :ute i fria ~en in le aere libere 2 (fönsteröppning) fenestra; en ~ gadiner un par de cortinas lufta :aerar, ventilar; :fig exprimer, dar libere curso a, ventilar luftaffär :fig affaire fr afä:r bluffate luftakrobat :acrobata aeree/de aere luftakrobatik :acrobatia/acrobatismo aeree luftande :s (manlig) sylpho; :(kvinnlig) sylphide luftanfall|luftangrepp :(el. luftangrepp) mil attacco/incursion/raid eng reid aeree/de aere luftballong :ballon aerostatic, aerostato luftbefordran :transporto/transportation aeree luftbevakning :mil controlo e surveliantia del aere luftblåsa :bulla de aere; :zool vesicula a aere luftbombardemang :mil bombardamento aeree luftbro :(med flyg) ponte aeree luftbroms :freno hydraulic/pneumatic/de aere comprimite luftbubbla :bulla de aere; :med embolia luftburen :per aere luftbössa :fusil/carabina pneumatic/a/de aere comprimite luftcirkulation :circulation atmospheric, movimento del aere luftdrag :currente atmospheric/de aere luftdriven :hydraulic/pneumatic/de aere comprimite luftelektricitet :meteor electricitate atmospheric luftfaktura :factura false luftfarkost :aeronave, aerostato luftfart :aviation, navigation aeree, aeronautica; :som avser ~ aeronautic luftfartslag :jur lege super le navigation aeree luftfartsteknik :aerotechnica luftfartsteknisk :aerotechnic Luftfartsverket :Le Magistrato del Aviation Civil luftfartyg :aeronave, aerostato luftfilter :filtro a/de aere luftfotta :flotta aeree luftfrakt :frete/carga aeree luftfuktare :tekn humidificator luftfuktighet :humiditate atmospheric/del atmosphera/del aere, hygrometricitate luftfuktighetsmätare :hygrometro, psychrometro luftfuktighetsmätning :psychrometria luftfylld :pneumatic luftfärd :volo, viage -ad3e aeree/in avion luftförbindelse :flyg linea aeree, aerolinea luftfördelning :repartition del massas de aere luftförorening :pollution atmospheric/aeree/del aere luftförsvar :mil defensa anti aeree/contra aviones luftförtunning :rarefaction del aere luftgevär :fusil/carabina pneumatic/a/de aere comprimite luftgrop :cavitate de aere lufthamn :porto aeree, aerodromo, aeroporto lufthav :atmosphera luftherravälde :suprematia aeree, maestria del aere lufthål :zool (andningshål) stigma luftig :(frisk) aerate, fresc; :(ej kompakt) legier -d3-, porose luftighet :(friskhet) frescor; :(lätthet) legieressa -d3- luftintag :tekn entrata/prisa de aere luftkammare :camera a aere luftkanal :arkit canal/conducto aeree/de aere/de aeration/de aerage -ad3e; :(i gruva) puteo de aeration/de ventilation/de aerage; :(i kakelugn) porta-vento luftkompressor :compressor a/de aere, pumpa a/de aere comprimite luftkonditionera :conditionar le aere, climatisar luftkonditionering :conditionamento del aere, climatisation luftkorridor :corridor aeree, aerovia luftkrig :guerra aeree luftkudde :cossino pneumatic/de aere luftkuddefarkost :vehiculo super cossino de aere luftkuddefartyg :aeroglissator, hovercraft eng håvökra:ft luftkuddetåg :aerotraino, hovertrain eng håvötrein luftkur :med cura de aere (fresc), aerotherapia luftkyld :refrigerate per aere luftkylning :refrigeration per aere luftlager :meteor strato atmospheric/aeree/de aere luftlandning :disbarcamento aeree luftlandningstrupp :mil truppa aero(trans)portate luftled :corridor aeree, aerovia luftledes :per via aeree luftledning :el cablo aeree luftlinje :flyg linea aeree, aerolinea luftläckage :fuga de aere luftmadrass :matras pneumatic luftmakt :mil aviation militar, armea/fortias aeree/del aere luftmaska :text malia de catenetta luftmassa :massa de aere luftmotstånd :resistentia del aere luftning :ventilation luftombyte :cambiamento de aere/de climate luftomsättning :aeration, ventilation luftperspektiv :perspectiva aeree luftpistol :pistola pneumatic/a/de aere comprimite luftpost :posta aeree, aeroposta; :med ~ per via aeree, per avion luftpostbrev :lettera/littera per avion luftpostfrimärke :timbro (de posta) aeree luftpostpapper :papiro pro posta aeree luftposttariff :tarifa per avion luftpump :pumpa pneumatic/a/de aere comprimite luftraid :se lufträd luftreglering :climatisation, conditionamento del aere luftreklam :publicitate aeree luftrenare :apparato de disodorisation, appurator de aere, disodorante luftrening :disodorisation luftrot :bot radice aeree luftroute :se luftrutt luftrum :atmosphera; :(som territorium) spatio/region aeree luftrutt|luftroute :(el. luftroute) flyg via/route fr rut aeree lufträd|luftraid :(el. luftraid) mil attacco/incursion/raid eng reid aeree/de aere lufträtt :jur derecto aeree luftrör :anat tubo bronchial; :som avser ~ bronchitic luftrörskatarr :med bronchitis; :person som lider av ~ bronchitico luftsjuk :mal del aere; :vara ~ haber le mal del aere luftsjuka :mal del aere/del aviatores luftskalle :med encephalographia luftskepp :aeronave, aerostato, zeppelin ty tse- luftskydd :protection antiaeree/contra attaccos aeree luftslag :mil battalia/combatto aeree luftslang :tubo de ventilation/de aeration/de aerage -ad3e luftslott :castello in le aere, illusion, chimera, projecto chimeric; :bygga ~ facer castellos in le aere luftsluss :esclusa a/de aere luftsprång :salto, capriola, gambada; :(i ridsport) ballottada; :göra ~ facer capriolas/gambadas, gambadar luftstreck :zona (climatic/climatologic), region atmospheric luftstrid :mil battalia/combatto aeree luftstridskrafter :mil fortias/armea aeree luftstrupe :anat tubo de respiration, trachea luftström :meteor currente atmospheric/de aere; :nedåtgående ~ currente descendente; :uppåtstigande ~ currente ascendente luftströmning :meteor currente atmospheric/de aere; :uppåtstigande varm ~ ascendentia thermic luftstörning :meteor interferentia atmospheric luftsäck :meteor cavitate de aere; :zool (hos fåglar) vesicula de aere; :(hos fiskar) sacco aeree lufttillförsel :entrata de aere lufttom :vacue lufttomhet :vacuo lufttorka :kul sic©ar al aere libere lufttrafik :navigation/traffico aeree lufttransport :transporto/transportation aeree lufttrumma :arkit canal/conducto/tubo aeree/aerifere/de aere/de aeration/de ventilation/de aerage -ad3e lufttryck :meteor pression atmospheric; :tekn pression del aere lufttrycksborr :forator pneumatic/a/de aere comprimite lufttrycksförändring :meteor cambiamento del pression atmospheric lufttryckshammare :martello pneumatic/a/de aere comprimite lufttrycksutjämning :flyg pressurisation lufttunnel :tekn tunnel eng tanl aerodynamic lufttät :a proba/prova de aere, impermeabile al aere, hermetic lufttäthet :hermeticitate; :meteor densitate atmospheric/del aere luftuppvärmning :calefaction per (circulation de) aere luftvapen :aviation militar, armea/fortias aeree luftventil :valvula de aere luftväg :anat via/conducto respiratori/aerifere; :flyg via/route fr rut aeree luftvägsinfektion :med bronchitis luftvärdig :capabile de volar, proprie al navigation aeree luftvärdighet :navigabilitate aeree luftvärdighetsbevis :certificato de navigabilitate aeree luftvärn :mil defensa antiaeree/contra aviones; :som avser ~ antiaeree luftvärnsartelleri :mil artilleria antiaeree/contra aviones luftvärnsbatteri :mil batteria antiaeree luftvärnskanon :mil cannon antiaeree luftvärnsrobot :mil missile antiaeree luftvärnsövning :exercitio antiaeree luftväxling :renovation del aere, ventilation, aeration, aerage -ad3e lugg :I (på hår) frangia -d3-; :titta under ~ på någon reguardar un persona furtivemente II (på tyg) pilo, senso lugga :tirar per le capillos luggning :tirage -ad3e per le capillos luggsliten :usate, raspate, consumite (usque al filos) lugn :I adj calme, tranquille, quiete, placide; :(besinnad) ponderate; :(fattad) composite; :(i jämvikt) equabile, equanime; :(om himmel) calme, seren; :(om vattenyta) calme, tranquille; :bli ~ calmar/tranquillar/quiescer se, retrovar su calma; :förbli/hålla sig mantener/conservar/guardar/preservar su calma; :ta det ~t! tranquille!, sin haste! II s calma, tranquillitate, quiescentia, quiete, quietude; :bevara sitt ~ mantener/conservar/guardar/preservar su calma lugna :calmar, tranquillisar, quietar, appaciar, pacificar; :med calmar, sedar, tranquillisar, lenificar; :~ dig! tranquille!, sin haste!; :som inte går att ~ inappaciabile lugnande :farm calmante, sedative, lenitive, tranquillisante, paregoric; :~ medel farm calmante, sedativo, lenitivo, tranquillisante, paregorico lugnvatten :aqua calme/tranquille lugnväder :tempore calme/tranquille luguber :lugubre; :se ~ ut haber un aspecto lugubre luka :disherbar Lukas :Luca, Lucas; :~ evangelium le evangelio secundo/de Lucas lukrativ :lucrative, lucrose, fructuose lukt :odor; :(vällukt) aroma, perfumo, fragrantia; :(luktsinne) senso olfactive/olfactori, olfaction lukta :(utsända vällukt) oler, odorar, fragrar, redoler; :(stinka) puter; :(uppfatta lukt) olfacer luktborttagande :disodorante luktflaska :flacon fr flakå) de perfumo/de sal volatile luktfri|luktlös :(el. luktlös) inodor, sin odor luktlöshet :absentia de odor luktnerv :anat nervo olfactive/olfactori luktolvon :bot viburno odorose luktorgan :anat organo olfactive/olfactori luktpion :bot peonia lactiflor luktsalt :sal volatile luktsinne :senso olfactive/olfactori luktvatten :aqua odorose/de odor, perfumo luktviol :bot viola odorate luktärt :bot piso odorose lukullisk :gastronomic; :~ måltid repasto/banchetto de Lucullo Lukullus :Lucullo lull :I adv stå ~ star sin supporto II interj st!; :vyssan ~ st! st! dormi ben! lulla :1 (vyssa) addormir, sopir 2 (ragla) titubar; :(vara onykter) esser ebrie/inebriate lullig :ebrie, inebriate lullull :auripelle lumbago :med lumbago, lumbagine lumbal :anat lumbar lumbalkota :anat vertebra lumbar lumbalpunktion :med punction lumbar lumberjacka :lumber-jacket eng lamböd3ækit lumen :fys lumen; :anat lumen, cavitate, alveolo luminans :fys luminantia luminiscens :luminescentia; :elektrisk ~ electroluminescentia luminositet :luminositate luminös :luminose, brillante, splendide; :en ~ idé un idea luminose/brillante lummer :bot lycopodio; :dvärg~ selaginella; :matt~ lycopodio clavate; :rev~ lycopodio annotine lummerväxter :bot (klass) lycopsida lummig :(lövrik) foliose; :(lätt berusad) un pauco/poco ebrie lummighet :foliation ric; :(lätt berusning) ebrietate legier -d3- lump :I (tygavfall) vetule pannos/pannellos; :(militärtjänst) servicio militar; :göra/ligga i ~en facer su servicio militar II (trashank) typo in vestimentos lacerate lumpa :mil facer su servicio militar lumpbod :boteca de vetule pannos/pannellos lumpen :(tarvlig) impolite, discortese, incivil, inurban, mal educate, crasse, grossier, malgratiose; :(obetydlig) futile, insignificante lumpenhet :(tarvlighet) impolitessa, discortesia, incivilitate, inurbanitate, grosseria, crassitate, crassitude; :(obetydlighet) futilitate, insignificantia lumphandel :commercio de vetule pannos/pannellos lumphandlare :mercante de vetule pannos/pannellos lumpig :in vestimentos lacerate lumpor :vetule pannos/pannellos; :(om kläder) vestimentos lacerate lumpsamlare :collector de vetule pannos/pannellos lumpull :text shoddy eng shådi lunar :astron lunar lunarium :astron lunario lunation :astron lunation lunch :repasto de mediedie, lunch eng lansh, prandio; :äta ~ lunchar lansh-, prander luncha :lunchar lansh-, prander lunchbar :snackbar eng snækba: lunchbox :cassa pro le lunch eng lansh lunchdags :hora pro lunchar lansh-, hora del lunch eng lansh lunchkonsert :concerto de mediedie, lunch eng lansh concerto lunchpaket :pacchetto/sacchetto de lunch eng lansh lunchpaus|lunchrast :(el. lunchrast) pausa de mediedie/pro le lunch eng lansh lunchrestaurang :snackbar eng snækba: lunchrum :salon de the lunchställe :snackbar eng snækba: lunchtid :hora del lunch eng lansh lund :boschetto, arboreto lundabo :habitante de Lund lundanis :bot pimpinella major lundastudent :studente/studiante al universitate de Lund lundensare :studente/studiante al universitate de Lund lundensisk :de Lund lundnyckelblomster :bot orchis mascule lundslok :bot melica uniflor lundtrav :bot arabis hirsute lunett|lynett :(el. lynett) arkit lunetta lung- och lungsäcksinflammtion|lung|lungsäcksinflammtion :(kombinerad) med pleuropneumonia lunga :anat pulmon; :med sina lungors fulla kraft a plen pulmones; :som avser ~ pulmonar lungabscess :med abscesso pulmonar/al pulmon lungblåsa :anat vesicula/alveolo pulmonar lungblödning :med hemorrhagia pulmonar/del pulmon, pneumorrhagia lungböld :med abscesso pulmonar/al pulmon lungcancer :med cancer/carcinoma pulmonar/del pulmon(es) lungemboli :med embolia pulmonar lungemfysem :med emphysema pulmonar lungempyem :med empyema pulmonar lungfibros :med fibrose/fibrosis pulmonar lungfisk :zool (i Sydamerika) lepidosirena; :(i Australien) neoceratodo; :(i Afrika) protoptero lungfunktion :fysiol function del pulmon(es) lunginflammation :med fluxion del pectore, inflammation pulmonar, pulmonia, pulmonitis, pneumonia, pneumonitis; :lung- och lungsäcksinflammtion (kombinerad) med pleuropneumonia; :patient med ~ pneumonico; :som avser ~ pneumonic lungkatarr :med bronchitis pulmonar lungkiurgi :med chirurgia del pulmon lungkretslopp :fysiol circulation pulmonar lunglav :bot lobaria; :vanlig ~ lobaria pulmonar lunglob :anat lobo/lobulo pulmonar/del pulmon lungmos :kul pulmon triturate lungmossa :bot marchantia polymorphe lungoperation :operation del pulmon lungpatient :malado del pulmon lungpest :med peste pulmonar lungport :anat hilo lungpulsåder :anat arteria pulmonar lungröntgen :med radioscopia del pulmones lungsiktig :med tuberculose lungsjuk :malade del pulmon lungsjukdom :maladia/affection pulmonar; :läran om ~ar pneumologia lungsot :med phthisis, tuberculose/tuberculosis pulmonar/del pulmon, consumption; :galopperande ~ phthisis galopante lungspecialist :specialista de pulmones, pneumologo lungspets :anat apice/summitate pulmonar/del pulmon lungsäck :anat pleura; :som avser ~en pleural; :vatten i ~en med pleuritis lungsäcksinflammation :med pleuritis; :lung- och ~ (kombinerad) med pleuropneumonia; :som avser ~ pleuritic lungtuberkulos :med phthisis, tuberculose/tuberculosis pulmonar/del pulmon, consumption; :galopperande ~ phthisis galopante lungtumör :med tumor pulmonar/del pulmon lungven :anat vena pulmonar lungvävnad :anat texito pulmonar lungödem :med edema pulmonar/del pulmon lungört :bot pulmonaria (officinal) lunk :passo lente lunka :camminar/ir/vader lentemente lunkentussteg :passo gigante/elephantin/de elephante lunna :skogsbr colliger ligno lunnare :skogsbr tractor pro collection de ligno lunnefågel :zool fratercula arctic, puffino luns :persona discortese/grossier lunsig :grossier, disgratiose, inepte, inhabile, agreste, elephantin lunsighet :inhabilitate, grosseria lunta :(tjock bok) grosse libro (vetule); :(bunt papper) grosse pacco de papiros; :nådiga ~n le budget eng bad3it general del Stato lupin :bot lupino; :blomster~ lupino polyphyllo; :blå~ lupino angustifoliate; :gul~ lupino luteo; :vit~ lupino albe lupinodling :cultura de lupinos lupp :lente de aggrandimento, magnificator; :sätta något under ~ fig examinar/studiar un cosa minutiosemente, scrutinar un cosa lupus :med lupus lat lupuspatient :med malado de lupus lat lur :I s 1 (hörlur) corno acustic; :mus corno; :tele receptor 2 (slummer) curte somno; :(middagsvila) siesta II s ligga/stå på ~ esser in imboscada lura :(narra) dupar, defraudar, deluder, deciper, frustrar, illuder; :(ligga/stå på lur) esser in imboscada; :(slumra) prender un curte somno, haber siesta; :~ av depredar; :~ ut penetrar; :~s dupar/defraudar/deluder/deciper/frustrar/illuder un persona lurblåsare :mus sonator de corno lurendreja :dupar, defraudar, deluder, deciper, frustrar, illuder lurendrejare :impostor, deceptor, (de)fraudator, prestigiator, charlatan fr sharlata) lurendrejeri :impostura, duperia, deception, fraude lurifax :persona astute/astutiose, astuto, maligno lurig :astute, artificiose, malitiose lurighet :astutia, malitia luring :persona astute/astutiose, astuto, maligno lurk :persona grossier/impolite/discortese/incivil/crasse/inurban lurkig :grossier, impolite, discortese, incivil, crasse, inurban lurkighet :grosseria, impolitessa, discortesia, incivilitate, crassitate, crassitude, inurbanitate lurpassa :insidiar, imboscar se lursignal :mus signal de corno/de cornetta lurstöt :mus colpo de corno lurt :suspecte, insidiose lurvig :(luden) hispide, hirsute; :(rufsig) discapillate; :(ovårdad) inculte; :(lätt berusad) un pauco/poco ebrie/ebriate lus :zool pediculo; :blad~ aphide, pediculo del folios; :flat~ pediculo del pube/del pubis; :får~ melophago ovin; :huvud~ pediculo human; :vin~ viteo vitifolii lat lusa :(söla) tardar, esser lente/tardive lusekofta|lusekofte :(el. lusekofte) cardigan eng ka:digön norvegian tricotate in designo punctate lusern :bot lucerna, medicago; :blå~ medicago sative; :gul~ medicago falcate; :humle~ medicago lupulin lusfattig :fig inope lusflugor :zool (familj) hippoboscidas lusig :(full av löss) infestate de pediculos, pediculose; :(långsam) lente, tardive Lusitanien :Lusitania; :invånare i ~ lusitano lusitansk :lusitan luska :~ reda på/ut discoperir per recercas minutiose luskung :zool marcha -sh- (usque a un metro de longitude) de larvas de sciara e semisciara lusläsa :leger meticulosemente luspank :inope lussa :(hålla luciafest) celebrar le die de Sancta Lucia; :(vara lucia) representar Sancta Lucia lussefest :festa al die de Sancta Lucia lussekatt :kul pan dulce al safran (cocite pro le festa de Sancta Lucia) lust :(begär) invidia, desiro, desiderio, gusto; :(glädje) placer, delecto, delicia, delectation; :(håg) voluntate, desiro, desiderio, gusto; :ha ~ till complacer se in, prender placer a; :inte ha ~ med någonting haber gusto a nihil; :jag har ~ att io ha le phantasia de; :känna ~ till desi(de)rar; :känna stark ~ till appeter; :köttets ~ le desiro carnal; :med liv och ~ con enthusiasmo lusta :desiro sensual, passion, luxuria lustbarhet :divertimento, festivitate lustbetonad :agradabile, que da placer lustelig :gai, allegre, jocose lustfylld :agradabile, que da placer lustgas :gas hilarante lustgård :bosco/parco de recreation; :(paradis) paradiso; :Lustgården bibl (le Jardin de) Eden lusthus :pavilion lustifikation :gaitate, hilaritate, drolleria lustig :(rolig) drolle, comic, humoristic, buffonari, burlesc; :(underhållande) divertente, amusante; :(munter) allegre, gai, hilare; :(skämtsam) facete, facetiose, humoristic, humorose; :(underlig) bizarre, comic, estranie; :göra sig ~ över rider se de, derider lustighet :(munterhet) gaitate, hilaritate; :(egendomlighet) bizarreria; :(dråplighet) drolleria lustigkurre :buffon, burlator, farsator lustjakt :yacht eng jåt lustkänsla :sensation de placer lustmord :assassinato con violation/lubricitate, crimine sadic lustmördare :assassino violator/sadista lustresa :excursion lustrum :lustro lustslott :castello de placer/de recreation lustspel :comedia; :som avser ~ comic lustspelsförfattare :autor comic, comediano lusttur :excursion lut :I kem lixivia; :lägga i ~ lixiviar II (lutande ställning) position inclinante, inclination; :(sluttning) scarpa, costa; :(sluttning nedåt) declination; :(höjning uppåt) montata; :ha på ~ fig haber in preparation luta :I s mus lut; :spela på luta sonar le lut II v 1 (stå/ställa snett) inclinar, declinar, clinar, obliquar; :~ sig inclinar (se), appoiar se; :~ sig fram inclinar (se); :~ åt (tendera) tender a; :(vara benägen) propender, inclinar 2 (lägga i/behandla med lut) lixiviar lutenist :mus lutista, sonator de lut lutfisk :kul pisce lixiviate lutheran :lutherano lutheranism :lutheranismo lutherdom :lutheranismo luthersk :lutheran lutlägga :kem lixiviar lutläggning :kem lixiviation lutning :inclination, declination, gradiente, descendita, descension, declivitate; :(sluttning) costa, declivitate, rampa; :(brant) scarpa; :astron inclination lutningsmätare :clinometro lutningsvinkel :astron angulo de inclination lutpulver :kem lixivia lutspel :mus arte de lut, musica de lut lutspelare :mus sonator de lut, lutista lutter :mer, pur; :av ~ nyfikenhet per pur curiositate luttillverkare :lutero luttra :®affinar, purificar, clarificar; :fig purgar, purificar luttrande :purgative luttring :purification, depuration, affination; :psyk purification, catharsis luv :I 1 (luggning) tirage -ad3e per le capillos 2; :komma/råka i ~en på varandra attaccar le un le altere, jectar se le un super le altere II (luver) burlator, canalia, charlatan fr sharlata) luva :bonetto (de lana) luver :burlator, canalia, charlatan fr sharlata) lux :(lx) fys lux (lx) luxation :med luxation, dislocation Luxemburg :Luxemburg luxemburgare :luxemburgese luxemburgsk :luxemburgese luxemburgska :luxemburgesa luxmeter|luxmätare :(el. luxmätare) fys luxmetro, lucimetro luxuös :luxuose, sumptuose ly :refugio, asylo; :ge ~ refugiar lya :zool cubil; :fig parve appartamento lybeckare :habitante de Lübeck lybsk :de Lübeck lyceum :lyceo lycka :I s fortuna, successo, prosperitate, felicitate, sorte; :bringa ~ portar fortuna; :göra ~ haber successo; :~ till! bon fortuna!; :~ns gudinna Fortuna; :~ns gullgosse persona favorite de fortuna, filio del fortuna; :pröva ~n/sin ~ probar/provar/tentar le/su fortuna; :söka ~n cercar le fortuna; :till all ~ fortunatemente II s (ögla) nodo currente; :(liten åker) parcella de terreno III v (stänga) clauder; :inom lyckta dörrar a portas claudite/clause lyckad :succedite; :ett lyckat försök un tentativa succedite lyckas :succeder (a), pervenir (a), haber successo lycklig :felice; :(lyckosam) felice, fortunate; :genom en ~ tillfällighet per un coincidentia fortunate; :~ resa! bon viage -ad3e; :skatta sig ~ congratular se, felicitar se lyckliggöra :render felice lyckligtvis :fortunatemente, felicemente, gratias a Deo lyckobringande :qui/que porta fortuna lyckobringare :portator de fortuna, amuleto, talisman, mascotte fr -skot lyckodag :die/jorno felice/de fortuna lyckodröm :sonio de felicitate lyckohjul :rota del fortuna lyckokast :colpo felice lyckoklöver :bot oxalide lasiopetal lyckokänsla :sensation de felicitate, euphoria lyckoland :eldorado lyckomoral :fil eudemonismo lyckonummer :numero de fortuna lyckopiller :(comprimito) stimulante lyckoriddare :aventurero, cavallero errante/de industria lyckorike :stato de felicitate, elysio lyckorus :euphoria, beatitude lyckosam :felice, fortunate lyckospark :colpo de pede pro bon augurio lyckospel :joco de hasardo lyckotal :numero de fortuna lycksalig :multo felice, beate, beatific lycksaliggöra :beatificar lycksaliggörande :beatific lycksalighet :beatitude, felicitate, gloria lycksökare :cercator de fortuna, aventurero lyckträff :colpo felice/de fortuna, hasardo, coincidentia; :genom en ~ per hasardo lyckönska :felicitar, (con)gratular, complimentar lyckönskan :(con)gratulation, felicitation, complimento lyckönskande :(con)gratulatori lyckönskning :(con)gratulation, felicitation, complimento lyckönskningstelegram :telegramma (con)gratulatori/de felicitation(es)/de (con)gratulation(es) lyda :1 (vara lydig) obedir, obtemperar a; :(rätta sig efter) obedir a, observar, respectar, tener; :~ under depender de, esser subordinate a, pertiner al jurisdection de; :möjlig att ~ observabile 2 (ha viss lydelse) dicer; :hur löd brevet? que diceva le lettera/littera?; :brevet löd som följer ecce le contento del lettera/littera lydelse :texto, contento, enunciato, tenor lydfolk :populo subordinate lydig :obediente, docile, submisse lydighet :obedientia, docilitate, submission; :visa ~ mot obedir a lydkonung :hist rege tributari lydland :stato vassallo/tributari, satellite lydnad :obedientia, docilitate, submission lydnadsbrott :mil insubordination, indisciplina lydrike :stato vassallo/tributari, satellite lydstat :stato vassallo/tributari, satellite lyft :elevation, relevamento, (sub)levamento, sublevation, levatura, altiamento; :fig grande successo, sensation lyfta :(höja) (sub)levar, altiar, ®elevar; :(stiga upp) ascender, montar, elevar se in alto, quitar le solo; :(om fågel) partir (volante); :flyg levar; :~ ankaret levar le ancora; :~ bort levar, subtraher; :~ pengar från sitt konto prender moneta de su conto; :~ på hatten discoperir se, levar le cappello; :~ på luren levar le receptor; :~ sig själv i håret fig facer un supreme effortio/tote su effortios; :~ sig själv i kragen fig prender corage -ad3e; :~ upp realtiar, sublevar, succinger; :(med lyftkran) guindar lyftanordning :apparato/machina elevatori, elevator lyftare :elevator lyftarm :cric, vecte, levator lyftbar :(e)levabile lyftbro :ponte levatori lyftförmåga :capacitate elevatori/de elevation lyftkraft :potentia elevatori/de elevation lyftkran :grue; :ta upp med ~ guindar lyftmuskel :anat musculo elevatori, elevator lyftning :levamento, elevation, sublevation, altiamento; :fig exaltation lygens :mentita; :det var ~ il esseva impossibile lyhörd :(med fin hörsel) perceptive; :(där ljud lätt hörs) mal insonorisate; :fig perceptive lyhördhet :(fin hörsel) perception; :(dålig ljudisolering) mal insonorisation; :fig perceptivitate lykta :I s lanterna; :(gatlykta) lampa de strata; :sjö fanal; :japansk ~ bot physalis; :kulörta lyktor lanternas venetian/chinese sh-, lampiones II v finir; :~ sitt liv morir lyktbärare :zool (familj) fulgoridas; :asiatisk ~ laternaria phosphoric; :europeisk ~ cixio nervose lyktfiskar :zool (familj) anomalopidas lyktgubbe :(lykttändare) lampista; :(irrbloss) foco fatue lyktstolpe :palo de lampa lyktstritar :zool (familj) fulgoridas lykttändare :lampista lymfa :fysiol lympha, phlegma; :som avser ~ lymphatic lymfadenit :med adenitis, adenoides lymfadenopatisyndrom :med adenopathia lymfangiom :med lymphangioma lymfangit :med lymphangitis lymfatisk :fysiol lymphatic lymfkärl :anat vaso/vasculo lymphatic lymfkärlssvulst :med lymphangioma lymfkörtel :anat glandula lymphatic lymfkörtelinflammation :med adenitis, adenoides lymfocyt :anat lymphocyto lymfocytos :med lymphocytose, lymphocytosis lymfografi :med lymphographia lymfogranuloma :med ~ inguinale granuloma inguinal; :~ venereum granuloma veneree lymfoid :med lymphoide lymfom :med lymphoma lymfomatos :med lymphomatose, lymphomatosis lymfosarkom :med lymphosarcoma lymfsystem :fysiol systema lymphatic lymfödem :med edema lymphatic lymmel :grossiero, mal educato lymmelaktig :grossier lymmelaktighet :grosseria lyncha :lynchar -tsh- lynchning :lynchamento -tsh-; :deltagare i ~ lynchator -tsh- lynett :se lunett lynne :character, humor, temperamento, natura; :dåligt ~ mal humor, bile, cholera lynnefågel :zool puffino lynneskast :cambiamento de humor lynnesutbrott :accesso/attacco de ira/de furor/de rabie/de cholera lynnig :capriciose, lunatic, petulante lynnighet :capriciositate, petulantia Lyon :Lyon; :från ~ lyonese; :invånare i ~ lyonese lyra :1 sport (bollkast) lanceamento; :(med bollträ) colpo; :(hög boll) alte balla; :(i tennis) lob eng; :missa en ~ mancar le balla; :ta ~ prender le balla 2 mus lyra; :femsträngad ~ lyra pentachorde, pentachordo; :fyrsträngad ~ lyra tetrachorde, tetrachordo; :Lyran astron Lyra; :sjusträngad ~ lyra heptachorde, heptachordo lyrboll :sport joco de balla a colpos lyrfågel :zool (ave) lyra lyrik :litt poesia lyric, lyrica lyriker :litt poeta lyric, lyrico lyrisk :litt lyric lyriskhet :litt lyrismo lyrism :litt lyrismo lysa :(skina) lucer, brillar, splender, (ir)radiar, relucer, resplender; :(kungöra) publicar; :(till äktenskap) publicar/proclamar le bannos; :~ igenom translucer, transparer; :~ med lånta fjädrar pavonisar; :~ med sin frånvaro brillar per su absentia; :~ upp exclarar; :(illuminera) illuminar lysande :(skinande) brillante, radiante, radiose, resplendente, luminose, lucente; :fig brillante, illustre, splendide; :med ~nde ögon con oculos brillante/radiante lysboj :sjö boia luminose lyse :lumine, luce lysergsyra :kem acido lysergic lysin :biokem lysina lysing :1 bot lysimachia; :prakt~ lysimachia punctate; :strand~ lysimachia vulgar 2 zool merlucio lysis :med lyse, lysis; :som avser ~ lytic lyskraft :intensitate luminose/del lumine/del luce; :fys luminantia, luminositate lysmask :zool lampyride, luciola lysning :(till äktenskap) publication/proclamation del bannos; :ta ut ~ demandar publication/proclamation del bannos lysningsbevis :certificato de publication/proclamation del bannos lysningsmottagning :reception familial pro reciper donos de nuptias lysningspresent :dono de nuptias lysol :kem lysol lysorgan :zool organo luminose lysosom :biol lysosoma lysozym :biol lysozyma lyspatron :balla/projectil luminose lysraket :rocchetta luminose lysräkor :zool (ordning) euphausiacea lysrör :el tubo fluorescente lyssna :ascoltar, prestar le aure a, esser al ascolta; :(lyda) ascoltar, obedir; :med auscultar; :~ i smyg ascoltar a portas; :~ uppmärksamt esser tote aures lyssnande :ascolta; :med auscultation lyssnarapparat :apparato de ascolta, detector lyssnarbrev :radio letteras/litteras de ascoltatores (de radio) lyssnare :auditor, ascoltator; :pl auditorio, audientia lyssnarpost :1 radio posta de ascoltatores (de radio) 2 mil (posto de) ascolta lyssnarskara :auditorio, audientia lyssnarundersökning :radio sondage -ad3e del nivello de audientia lyssning :ascolta; :med auscultation lysten :desirose; :(starkare) avide, cupide; :(vällustig) voluptuose, lascive, concupiscente, pruriente lystenhet :desiro; :(starkare) aviditate, cupiditate; :(vällustighet) lascivitate, voluptuositate, concupiscentia, prurientia lyster :I s 1 (glans) brillantia, lustro, splendor 2 (ljusstake) candelabro II v det ~ mig att io ha le gusto de lystmäte :få sitt ~ haber/mangiar -d3- a satietate lystnad :voluptuositate, lascivitate, concupiscentia, prurientia lystra :(lyssna uppmärksamt) esser toto aures; :(lyda) obedir lystring :~! attention! lystringssignal :mil signal de appello lysved :ligno phosphorescente lyte :defecto physic, infirmitate lytt :I (ofärdig) infirme, stropiate, mutilate II (lyhört) mal insonorisate lyx :luxo, sumptuositate; :tycka om ~ esser attrahite per le luxo, amar le luxo lyxartikel :articulo de luxo lyxband :bokb ligatura de luxo lyxbetonad :luxuose, sumptuose lyxbil :auto(mobile) de luxo lyxförpackning :imballage -ad3e de luxo lyxhotel :hotel de luxo lyxhustru :marita qui ama le luxo lyxhytt :cabina de luxo lyxig :luxuose, sumptuose, sumptuari, de luxo lyxighet :luxo, sumptuositate lyxinbindning :bokb ligatura de luxo lyxjakt :sjö yacht eng jåt de luxo lyxkonsumtion :consumption de articulos de luxo lyxkryssare :sjö cruciator de luxo lyxliv :vita luxuose lyxskatt :imposto super articulos de luxo lyxtelegram :telegramma de luxo lyxutförande :modello de luxo lyxutgåva :edition de luxo lyxvara :articulo de luxo lyxvilla :casa de luxo lyxåk :auto(mobile) de luxo lä :I s loco protegite contra le vento; :ligga i ~ esser protegite contra le vento; :fig esser inferior II adv sjö al bordo/latere sub le vento läa :proteger contra le vento läbbig :horribile, terribile, terrificante, disgustose läck :springa/vara ~ sjö facer aqua läcka :I s (av vatten) via de aqua; :(av gas) fuga de gas II v (vatten) facer aqua; :(gas) haber un fuga; :(sippra ut) percolar; :fig transpirar, divulgar se läckage :(av vatten) via de aqua; :(av gas) fuga de gas läcker :bon, deliciose, delectabile, gustose, gustabile, saporose, appetitive, appetitose läcker rörsopp|läcker|rörsopp :bot boleto edulis lat läckerbit :bon morsello, morsello saporose läckergom :gourmet fr gurme, gastronomo läckerhet :delicatessa läckerriska :bot lactario deliciose läckning :(av vatten) via de aqua; :(av gas) fuga de gas läder :corio läderarbete :obra/articulo de corio läderartad :coriacee läderhandske :guanto de corio läderhud :anat derma; :som avser ~en dermic läderimitation :imitation de corio läderlapp :zool chiroptero, vespertilion läderlapplik :zool chiroptere lädersäck :(för vin/vatten) utre lädervaror :articulos de corio läge :(position) position, situation, ubication, implaciamento; :(placering) placiamento, sito; :(tillstånd) stato, condition; :geografiskt ~ position/situation geographic; :jag är inte i det ~t att io non es in le position que; :kolla ~t controlar le situation; :läget? como va/sta?; :~t på arbetsmarknaden le situation del mercato del labor/del travalio/del empleo lägel :utre lägenhet :(våning) appartamento; :(tillfälle) occasion; :(bra tillfälle) momento favorabile, opportunitate, possibilitate; :allt efter råd och ~ toto secundo possibilitates/su medios; :en ~ på tre rum och kök un appartamento de tres cameras con un cocina; :vid första ~ al prime occasion/opportunitate lägenhetsbyte :excambio de appartamentos lägenhetshotell :hotel de/con appartamentos lägenhetshyra :location del appartamento lägenhetsinnehavare :proprietario del appartamento läger :(bädd) lecto; :(fraktion) campo, partito; :mil campo, campamento, bivac, armea; :bo i ~ campar; :bryta upp från ett ~ discampar; :i liberala ~ pol in campos/partitos liberal; :slå ~ establir/stabilir un campamento, campar; :åhörarna var delade i två ~ le auditorio esseva partite in duo campos lägerbål :foco de campo/de campamento lägerchef :mil commandante de campo lägereld :foco de campo/de campamento lägerliv :vita de campo lägerplats :terreno de campamento, campo lägerslagning :hist castrametation lägervall :ligga i ~ (vara obrukad) esser inculte; :fig esser in un stato de decadentia lägesbestämning :localisation lägesenergi :fys energia potential lägesrapport :reporto del situation actual lägg :I (skikt) strato; :(samling av ark/tidningar etc) collection II anat, kul femore; :mar (stomme i ankare) fuste de ancora lägga :poner, mitter, placiar, situar; :(satsa) deponer, investir; :~ an (sikta) mirar, visar; :~ an på att haber le scopo de; :~ an på någon probar ganiar le favor de un persona; :~ av (upphöra) finir, abandonar; :~ bi sjö reducer al minimo le velocitate per reducer le area de velas; :~ bort en ovana corriger un mal habitude; :~ fram presentar; :~ för servir; :~ ihop mat additionar, summar; :~ in (paketera) imballar, (im)pachettar; :kul conservar; :~ ner (satsa) deponer, investir; :(avbryta) discontinuar; :~ sin näsa i blöt mitter le naso in; :~ om (trafik) deviar; :(vattenled) derivar; :(förbinda) mitter/poner/applicar un bandage -ad3e, bandar; :~ orden i någons mun mitter le parolas in le bucca de un persona; :~ ovanpå superponer; :~ på hög cumular; :~ sig (gå till sängs) ir al lecto; :(avtaga) subsider; :(tillfrysa) gelar; :~ sig i intervenir; :~ tillbaka remitter, replaciar; :~ undan (pengar) sparniar; :~ ägg poner ovos; :~ över coperir, superponer läggdags :hora de dormir läggning :character, indole, disposition, natura(l), inclination, temperamento, genio; :(fallenhet) talento; :(anlag) predisposition; :ha en häftig ~ haber un temperamento impetuose läggspel :puzzle eng pazl läglig :opportun, convenibile, conveniente; :komma ~t arrivar/venir opportunmente/a proposito läglighet :(tillfälle) occasion; :(lägligt tillfälle) opportunitate, momento favorabile lägra :haber coito con; :~ sig (slå läger) establir/stabilir un campamento, campar; :(utbreda sig) extender se, coperir; :molnen ~de sig över berget le nubes coperiva le cresta del monte lägre :inferior, plus basse; :(om rang) subalterne; :~ stånd inferioritate; :till ~ pris a melior mercato lägreliggande :(jacente) (a un altitude) plus basse lägrestående :plus primitive/incivil/basse, subhuman; :~ individ subhomine lägst :I adj le plus basse, minime; :~a pris minime precio II adv minimo; :~ l00 kronor (al) minimo 100 coronas lägstbjudande :qui offere le minus lägststående :le plus primitive/incivil/basse, subhuman läka :curar, sanar; :~ ihop med (om sår) cicatrisar läkande :curative, sanative läkarbehandla :medicar läkarbehandling :tractamento medic/medical; :alternativ ~ tractamento medic/medical alternative; :stå under ~ esser sub tractamento medic/medical, sequer un tractamento medic/medical läkarbesök :(av läkare) visita medic/medical/de medico; :(hos läkare) visita al/a un medico läkarbok :encyclopedia medic/de medicina läkarbrist :mancantia de medicos läkarbulletin :bulletin medic/de sanitate läkarcentral :central medic/medical läkare :medico, doctor; :behandlande ~ medico curante; :konsulterande ~ medico con consulta; :kvinnlig ~ medica, doctoressa läkared :juramento hippocratic läkaretik :ethica hippocratic läkarexamen :examine de medico läkarförbund :syndicato de medicos läkarhjälp :adjuta medic, assistentia medic/medical; :tillkalla ~ vocar/facer venir un medico läkarhus :servicio de consultation läkarintyg :certificato/attestation medic/medical/de medico läkarkandidat :candidato in medicina läkarkonst :medicina läkarkontroll :controlo medic/medical läkarlag :equipa medic/de medicos läkarmottagning :consultorio läkarordination :prescription medic/medical läkarpraktik :cabinetto medic/medical; :(patienter) clientela läkarrapport :bulletin medic/medical/de sanitate läkarrecept :prescription medic/medical läkarremiss :lettera/littera de introduction/nota de admission medic/medical läkarsekreterare :assistente/secretaria medic/medical läkarstation :station medic/medical läkarstuderande :studente/studiante in medicina läkarteam :equipa/team eng ti:m medic/de medicos läkartjänst :servicio medic/medical läkarundersöka :examinar medicamente läkarundersökning :examine medic/medical läkarutbildning :education in medicina läkarutlåtande :diagnose/diagnosis medic/medical/de medico läkarvetenskap :medicina läkarvård :tractamento medic/medical läkas :sanar, curar se; :med cicatrisar läkbar :curabile, sanabile, medicabile läkbarhet :curabilitate, sanabilitate läkedryck :med tisana läkekonst :medicina läkemedel :medicina, medicamento, remedio, pharmaco; :~ för invärtes bruk medicamento a/pro uso interne; :~ för utvärtes bruk medicamento a/pro uso externe, embrocation, linimento läkemedelsindustri :industria pharmaceutic/de medicamentos läkemedelslära :pharmacologia läkemetod :therapia, tractamento therapeutic; :alternativ ~ therapia alternative läkeverbena :bot verbena officinal läkeväxt :bot planta medicinal läkeörter :bot (medicinalväxter) herbas curative/medicinal, simplices läkkött :bra ~ carne que sana/se cura facilemente läkning :med curation, cicatrisation läkningsprocess :processo curative/de curation läkt :s latta stricte läktare :1 (inomhus) galeria, balcon; :(utomhus) tribuna, stand eng stænd 2 sjö gabarra läktarvåld :sport violentia circum terrenos/campos de football eng futbå:l läläge :position protegite contra le vento läm :(lucka) trappa; :(slå) barra; :(bom) barra lämmel :zool lemming; :fjäll~ lemming (de Norvegia); :sibirisk ~ lemming brun/siberic; :skogs~ lemming del forestes lämmelfeber|lämmelsjuka :(el. lämmelsjuka) med tularemia lämmeltåg :peregrination in grande numero de lemminges; :fig exodo massive lämmelår :anno de/con grande peregrinationes de lemminges lämna :(överge) lassar, abandonar, desertar, quitar, partir de, relinquer; :(överräcka) dar, passar; :~ efter sig lassar, abandonar, quitar, relinquer; :~ en plats quitar, partir; :~ kvar lassar; :~ spår lassar tracias; :~ tillbaka remitter, restituer; ~ vidare passar lämning :(avfall) resto, restante, residuo; :(spår) resto, tracia, vestigio; :(ruin) ruina; :(relikt) reliquia lämpa :I s (hovsamhet) modestia, moderation; :(varsamhet) cautela, caution; :ta det med lämpor usar persuasion dulce II v (anpassa) adaptar, conformar, moderar; :sjö (omstuva) restivar; :(hiva) jectar; :~ sig för convenir a, esser apte a/pro lämpad :apte, appropriate, adequate, conveniente; :vara ~ esser apte, convenir lämplig :conveniente, convenibile, adequate, proprie, applicabile, apposite, appropriate, expediente, idonee, apte; :komma ~t arrivar/venir opportunmente/a proposito; :vara ~ esser apte, convenir lämpligen :con favor, favorabilemente lämplighet :aptitude, idoneitate, opportunitate, convenientia län :provincia; :hist feudo; :som avser~ provincial; :hist feudal länd :anat region lumbar; :zool lumbo; :(på häst) cruppa; :~er renes, regiones lumbar lända :förtjäna att ~ till efterföljd meritar esser sequite; :~ någon till heder facer honor a un persona; :~ någon till varning servir como advertimento a un persona ländkota :anat vertebra lumbar ländsmärtor :med dolores lumbar, lumbagine, lumbalgia länga :I s rango, catena; :(flygel) ala II v (förlänga) allongar längd :(i rummet) longor, longitude; :(i tiden) longor, durata, duration; :(lista) lista, registro, catalogo, tabula, matricula; :astron, geogr longitude; :kul pan longe e stricte; :i ~en al longe; :i sin fulla ~ in tote su longitude; :~ i meter metrage -ad3e; :på ~en longitudinalmente; :som avser ~ longitudinal längdaxel :axe longitudinal längddal :valle/vallea longitudinal längdenhet :unitate de longitude/de longor längdgrad :grado longitudinal/de longitude, longitude längdhopp :sport salto de longor/de longitude längdhoppare :sport saltator de longor/de longitude längdled :i ~ longitudinalmente längdlöpare :sport curritor/currero de longe distantia längdlöpning :sport cursa de longe distantia längdmått :mesura linear/de longitude/de longor längdprofil :profilo longitudinal längdriktning :direction/senso longitudinal/del longor; :i ~en longitudinalmente längdsnitt :section longitudinal längdtecken :mus, språk signo de quantitate längdvärde :mus, språk quantitate längdåkare :sport (på skidor) skiator de fundo; :(på skridskor) patinator de longe distantia längdåkning :sport (på skidor) ski nordic; :(på skridskor) patinage -ad3e de longe distantia; :utöva ~ facer ski nordic, facer patinage de longe distantia länge :longe, longemente, durante longe tempore; :för ~ sedan olim, pridem, multe tempore retro; :långt om ~ finalmente; :sedan ~ depost longe; :så ~ som (medan) dum; :(under förutsättning att) proviste que, a condition que längesedan|längesen :(el. längesen) multe tempore retro längre :en ~ promenad un satis longe promenada; :inte ~ non plus/ja(m) längs :al longe de; :cykla ~ floden bicyclar al longe del riviera; :segla ~ kusten costear längsefter|längs efter|längs|efter :(el. längs efter) al longe de längsgående :longitudinal längsmed|längs med|längs|med :(el. längs med) preter, secundo längsriktning :senso longitudinal/del longor längst :I adj le plus longe II adv le plus longe(mente); :~ en timme un hora al maximo; :~ bort i trädgården toto al fundo del jardin längta :desirar, suspirar a; :(tråna) languer längtan :desiro, desiderio; :(trånad) languimento längtansfull :plen de desiro (ardente), desi(de)rose; :(trånande) languorose länk :(i kedja) anello; :(band) ligamine; :(kedja) catena; :tekn cablo länka :incatenar; :~ fast/ihop/samman incatenar länkning :incatenamento läns|länsa :I s sjö (segling undan vinden) navigation con le vento (in poppa); :segla för ~ navigar con le vento (in poppa) II adj sjö (fri från vatten) disaquate; :fig vacue III läns, länsa s sjö catena de truncos/de trabes (flottante) länsa :I 1 sjö (pumpa läns) disaquar; :fig (tömma) evacuar, exhaurir 2 sjö (segla undan vinden) navigar con le vento (in poppa) II se 3läns länsantikvarie :antiquario provincial länsarkitekt :architecto provincial länsbibliotekarie :bibliothecario provincial länsbo :residente provincial/de provincia länsbokstav :littera de provincia länsherre :hist senior feudal, feudatorio länsmuseum :museo provincial länsmyndighet :autoritate provincial/de provincia länsning :1 sjö (länspumpning) disaquamento; :fig evacuation 2 sjö (segling undan vinden) navigation con le vento de detra länsnotarie :notario al corte provincial/de provincia länspumpa :sjö vacuar/exhaurir/extraher per un pumpa; :sjö disaquar länspumpning :vacuation per un pumpa, exhaustion; :sjö disaquamento länsresidens :residentia de provincia länsrätt :jur corte provincial/de provincia länsstyrelse :governamento provincial/de provincia länstol :confortabile, sede/chaise fr shä:z a bracios länsveterinär :veterinario provincial länsväg :strata/via provincial länsväsen :hist systema feudal, feudalismo länsåklagare :accusator provincial läntagare :hist feudatario läpp :anat labio; :bita sig i ~en morder se le labio; :falla på ~en fig placer a, agradar a, convenir a, gustar a; :fylliga ~ar labios carnose/spisse; :hänga ~ fig facer le muso; :knipa ihop ~arna serrar le labios; :läsa på ~arna leger super/in le labios, leger le labios (de un persona); :svullna ~ar labios inflate/tumefacite; :sätta (ett blåsinstrument) till ~arna imbuccar; :vara på allas ~ar fig esser in le bucca de totos/super tote le labios läppblomstrig :bot labiate; :~a växter (familj) labiatas läppblödning :med hemorrhagia labial läppcancer :med cancer labial/del labio läppfisk :zool labro; :~ar (familj) labridas läppformig :bot labiate läppherpes :med herpete labial läppja :biber in parve bibitas, gustar läppljud :språk (consonante) labial läppläsning :lectura labial/del labios/super/in le labios, labiolectura läppsalva :unguento pro le labios, cerato läppsmink :rouge fr ru:3 pro le labios läppstift :stilo labial/pro le labios/de carmino läpputslag :med herpete labial lär :(sägs, antas) han ~ vara rik on dice que ille es ric; :(torde) han ~ nog komma i tid ille va certemente a tempore; :jag ~ väl träffa henne io va probabilemente/versimilemente incontrar la lära :I s (vetenskapsgren) scientia; :(lärosats) doctrina; :(teori) theoria; :(regel) precepto; :(tro) fide, credentia; :(undervisning) instruction, inseniamento; :(upplärning) apprentissage -ad3e; :gå i ~ esser in/facer su apprentissage; :sprida en ~ propagar un doctrina II v ~ känna någon facer le cognoscentia de un persona; :~ sig något apprender un cosa; :~ sig utantill memorisar; :~ ut inseniar, instruer, docer, erudir, regentar läraktig :docile, inseniabile; :ej ~ indocile läraktighet :docilitate; :brist på ~ indocilitate lärarbrist :mancantia de professores lärare :maestro, magistro, pedagogo; :(på lågstadium) inseniator, institutor, maestro; :(på högstadium) professor, instructor, preceptor, docente, doctor; :(privat) informator, preceptor; :(kvinnlig) governante; :~ i franska professor de francese lärarhögskola :schola pro formation de professores/de docentes lärarkandidat :institutor studente lärarkollegium :corpore/personal inseniante/docente, corpore del docentes/del professores lärarkonferens :reunion del docentes/del professores lärarkraft :se lärare lärarkår :corpore/personal inseniante/docente, corpore del professores/del docentes lärarlön :salario de docente/de professor lärarrum :sala/camera del docentes/del professores lärarteam :equipa/team eng ti:m pedagogic lärartjänst :carga de docente/de professor, professorato lärarutbildning :formation de professores/de docentes lärd :erudite, docte, sapiente; :indiskt ~ man pandit; :~ person erudito, homine de litteras, doctor lärdom :erudition, saper, scientia lärdomsgrad :grado academic lärdomsgren :branca de saper, facultate lärdomshistoria :historia evolutionari del brancas de scientia; :idé- och ~ (le) historia de ideas e recercas lärdomsstad :citate/urbe universitari lärdomssäte :sede/centro de education/de inseniamento (superior), universitate lärft :(i linne) tela de lino, canevas; :(i bomull) tela de coton; :(grov oblekt) hollanda lärjunge :(elev) alumno, scholar, discipulo, studente; :(efterföljare) discipulo; :Jesu lärjungar le discipulos de Jesus lärk :bot larice lärka :zool alauda; :berg~ alauda alpestre; :lärkor (familj) alaudidas; :sång~ alauda campestre/arvense; :tofs~ alauda cristate; :träd~ alauda arboree lärkträd :bot larice lärling :apprentisse lärlingstid :apprentissage -ad3e läroanstalt :instituto/institution/stabilimento/establimento docente/de inseniamento/de education, schola lärobok :libro de studio/texto/inseniamento, manual; :(kortfattad) compendio lärodikt :poema didactic lärofader :maestro lärokurs :curso, programma de inseniamento läromedel :medios/equipamento/material didactic/educative/de inseniamento, material scholar läromedelspaket :programma de studios lärometod :methodo pedagogic/de inseniamento/didactic läromästare :maestro; :(lärare) inseniante, professor, instructor, preceptor läroplan :schema didactic, curriculo, programma/plano scholar/del studios lärorik :instructive, educative, informative, maestrative, didactic lärosal :(sala de) classe lärosats :doctrina, dogma lärospån :göra sina ~ acquirer su prime experientias lärostoff :materia de inseniamento/de studio lärostol :cathedra (universitari) lärosäte :sede/centro de education/de inseniamento (superior), universitate lärotid :(för lärling) apprentissage -ad3e; :rel noviciato läroverk :schola secundari, collegio, lyceo läroämne :materia de inseniamento, disciplina läroår :anno scholar/de studio; :(för lärling) apprentissage -ad3e lärpengar :(för lärling) (costos de) apprentissage -ad3e; :betala dyra ~ fig pagar car le lection läs- och skrivsvårigheter|läs|skrivsvårigheter :med alexia, dyslexia, cecitate verbal läsa :leger; :(bedriva studier) studiar; :gå och ~ (få konfirmationsundervisning) haber catechismo/catechese/catechesis; :lära någon ~ inseniar le lectura a un persona; :(om analfabet) alphabetisar un persona; :~ högt leger a/in alte voce; :~ igenom percurrer, revider; :~ in apprender; :teat studiar; :~ mellan raderna fig leger inter le lineas; :~ om releger; :~ på (fortsätta att läsa) continuar a leger; :(läxa) preparar se, preparar su deberes (scholar/de schola); :~ upp leger (a/in alte voce); :(ur minnet) recitar läsapparat :lector; :(för mikrofilm) microlector läsare :lector; :rel pietista, sectario läsarinna :lectrice läsart :litt version, interpretation läsbar :legibile läsbarhet :legibilitate läsbarhetsindex|lix :(el. lix) indice/index de legibilitate läsbarn :rel catechumeno, confirmando läsbegåvning :testa/capite de lectura/de studios, (persona a) talento de studios läsbord :tabula de lectura läscentrum :anat centro de lectura del cerebro, centro cerebral del lectura läsebok :libro de lectura; :första ~ prime libro de lectura, syllabario läsecirkel :circulo/gruppo/club eng klab de lectura/de lectores läsekrets :lectores pl läsesal :atheneo läsfärdighet :capacitate de leger läsfönster :fenestra del lector optic läsförmåga :capacitate de leger, lectura läsförståelse :comprehension del lectura läsglas :(förstoringsglas) lente de lectura/pro leger; :(glasögon) berillos de lectura/pro leger läsglasögon :berillos de lectura/pro leger läshastighet :velocitate/rapiditate de lectura läshunger :aviditate de leger läshungrig :avide de leger läshuvud :testa/capite de lectura/de studios, (persona a) talento de studios läsida :latere protegite contra le vento läsk :se läskedryck läska :(släcka törst) satiar/appaciar su sete; :(suga upp bläckskrift) sic©ar; :~ sig satiar/appaciar su sete läskamrat :rel cocatechumeno läskedryck :bibitura/biberage -ad3e refrescante, aqua gasose; :(fruktdryck) sorbetto läskig :horribile, terribile, terrificante, disgustose läsklass :(i skola) classe pro infantes con alexia/dyslexia/cecitate verbal läsklinik :(i skola) clinica de inseniamento de infantes con alexia/dyslexia/cecitate verbal läskpapper :papiro sic©ante/sic©ative läskstång :barra de nettar läskunnig :vara ~ saper leger läskunnighet :sapientia de leger läslampa :lampa de lectura läslig :legibile läslighet :legibilitate läslust :gusto/amor del lectura läslysten :avide de leger läsmani :mania de leger läsning :lectura, studio; :(tydning) deciframento läspa :blesar, esser blese läspande :blese läspenna :lector del codice a barras läsplan :programma de studios, syllabus läspning :blesamento, blesitate läsprov :proba/prova de lectura läsrum :camera/cabinetto/sala de lectura lässtoff :lecturas, material/materia de lectura lässvag :debile de leger lässvårighet :med dyslexia läst :forma; :skomakare bli vid din ~! scarpero, remane apud tu scarpas! lästa :~ ut ampliar con un forma lästeknik :technica de leger lästermin :semestre lästest :test eng de lectura lästimme :lection de lectura lästmått :mesura de un forma lästräning :trainamento del lectura lästrött :fatigate de studiar läsundervisning :inseniamento/lectiones/instruction del lectura läsvanor :habitudes de lectura läsvärd :digne de esser legite, legibile, interessante läsvärde :legibilitate läsår :anno scholar läsövning :exercitio de lectura läte :sono (inarticulate), ruito lätt :(ej tung) legier -d3-, leve; :(ej svår) facile; :(enkel) simplice; :(luftig) vaporose; :det är ~are sagt än gjort isto es plus facile dicer que facer; :göra det ~ för sig simplificar le existentia; :~ kavalleri cavalleria legier; :vara ~ på foten fig esser frivole/lascive lätta :(bli mindre tung) devenir plus legier -d3-; :(tappa vikt) perder peso; :(göra mindre tung) alleviar, sublevar, relevar; :(mildra) adulciar, attenuar; :(befria från börda) discargar; :(lyfta) levitar, sublevar; :(om dimma) levar se; :~ ankare levar le ancora; :~ sitt hjärta fig discargar su corde lättantändlig :(in)flammabile; :fig fervide, fervente, ardente, ardorose, spirituose; :ej ~ non-(in)flammabile lättantändlighet :(in)flammabilitate; :fig ardor, verve fr värv, spirituositate, ferventia lättarbetad :facile a laborar lättbedd :facile a persuader lättbegriplig :comprehensibile lättbetong :beton porose/legier -d3-, Siporex®, Ytong® lättbeväpnad :legiermente -d3- armate, legier lättfattlig :comprehensibile lättflyktig :kem volatile lättflytande :fluide, multo liquide lättfotad :legier -d3-, agile; :fig frivole, licentiose; :~ poesi poesia elegante/legier lättframkomlig :facile a fortiar lättfunnen :facile a trovar, accessibile lättfärdig :frivole, libertin, dissolute, licentiose lättfärdighet :frivolitate, libertinage -ad3e, dissolution, licentia, licentiositate lättfångad :facile a captar lättförklarlig :facile a explicar, evidente lättförstådd :facile a comprender lättförståelig :facile a comprender, evidente lättförtjänt :facilemente ganiate lättgrogg :grog eng legier -d3- lätthanterlig :facile, commode; :(lättmanövrerad) facile a manovrar lätthanterlighet :maneabilitate, facilitate, disinvoltura, fluentia, levitate lätthet :(ringa tyngd) legieressa -d3-, levitate; :(ringa svårighet) facilitate; :(enkelhet) simplicitate lättillgänglig :accessibile, de facile accesso; :fig sociabile lättillgänglighet :accessibilitate; :fig sociabilitate lätting :persona otiose/disoccupate, otioso lättja :pigressa, pigritia, indolentia lättjefull :pigre, indolente lättjefullhet :pigressa, pigritia, indolentia lättklädd :(tunnklädd) legiermente -d3- vestite; :(nästan oklädd) insufficientemente vestite lättköpt :fig facile lättlagad :kok facile a cocer lättledd :facile a ducer lättlurad :facile a dupar/deciper/deluder, credule lättläst :(om bok) facile a leger; :(om stil) legibile lättlöslig :que se dissolve facilemente lättlöst :facile a solver lättmanövrerad :facile a manovrar lättmargarin :margarina magre lättmatros :apprentisse marinero lättmetall :metallo/alligato legier -d3- lättmjölk :kul lacte magre/discremate/disbutyrate lättna :(bli lättare/klarare) devenir plus legier -d3-/plus clar lättnad :alleviation, relevamento lättost :kul caseo magre lättpratad :conversabile lättpåverkad :facile a influer/a influentiar, emotional lättretad|lättretlig :(el. lättretlig) irritabile, biliose, irascibile, sensibile, susceptibile lättretlighet :irritabilitate, biliositate, irascibilitate, sensibilitate, susceptibilitate lättroad :facile a amusar lättrogen :credule lättrogenhet :credulitate lätträknad :facile a contar, pauc, poc lättrökt :kul legiermente -d3- fumate lättrörd :facile a emotionar, emotive, emovibile, emotional, sensibile, impressionabile lättrörlig :agile, preste, mobile; :fig inflammabile, excitabile lättsaltad :kul legiermente -d3- salate lättsam :facile lättsamhet :facilitate lättsinne :frivolitate, legieressa -d3-, levitate, inconsideration, superficialitate lättsinnig :frivole, legier -d3-, inconsiderate, superficial lättsinnighet :frivolitate, legieressa -d3-, levitate, inconsideration, superficialitate lättskrämd :facile a intimidar, pavorose, timide lättskött :facile a manear/manovrar/operar lättsmulad :friabile lättsmält :fusibile; :(om mat) legier -d3-, digestibile lättsmälthet :fusibilitate; :(om mat) digestibilitate lättstekt :legiermente -d3- rostite lättstyrd :facile a ducer/manovrar lättstött :hypersensibile lättstötthet :hypersensibilitate lättsåld :currente, facile a vender lättuggad :facile a masticar lättupphetsad :inflammabile, excitabile lättvikt :sport peso legier -d3- lättviktare :sport (boxare) peso legier -d3-; :(motorcykel) moto®cyclo legier lättviktig :legier -d3-; :fig sin importantia, futile lättviktsboxare :sport peso legier -d3- lättvin :kul vino legier -d3- (de un grado de alcohol al maximo 15 % de percentage -ad3e in volumine) lättvindig :(nonchalant) legier -d3-, superficial, nonchalant fr nå)shala); :(enkel) facile, practic, commode lättvunnen :facile lättåtkomlig :accessibile lättöl :kul bira legier -d3- (de un grado maximal de alcohol de 2,25 % in volumine) lättöverskådlig :clar, lucide läxa :I s deber (scholar/de schola), labor scholar/de schola; :fig lection; :ge läxor dar le deberes; :göra sina läxor facer le deberes; :tjäna till ~ fig servir de lection II v ~ upp reprochar -sh- läxbok :libro de exercitios, manual läxförhör :test eng; :muntligt ~ test oral; :skriftligt ~ text scripte läxläsning :(le) facer le deberes låda :I s cassa, coffro; :(liten) cassetta, coffretto; :(ask) pyxide; :(i byrå/skåp) tiratorio; :hålla ~ fig parlar longe, orar II v ~ vid adherer lådfabrik :fabrica de cassas, casseria lådtillverkare :fabricante de cassas, cassero låg :basse; :(tarvlig) basse, ignobile, abjecte, vil, indigne, infame, contemptibile, meschin, villan; :(mycket enkel) misere, miserabile; :(om pris) basse, modic; :(om ton, röstläge) grave; :barometern står ~t le barometro es basse; :en ~ handling un action basse, un bassessa, un villania; ~ härkomst origine/nascentia basse; :~ spänning el tension/voltage -ad3e basse; :~a moln nubes inferior; :~t register mus registro grave; :med ~ röst in voce basse; :med ~t röstläge in voce grave låga :I s flamma; :fig passion, ardor; :omkomma i lågorna perir in/inter le flammas; :stå i ljusan ~ esser toto in flammas II v flammar; :hans ögon ~de av vrede su oculos flammava de ira/de cholera lågadel :nobilitate rural lågadlig :del nobilitate rural lågavlönad :bassemente/pauco/poco salariate, mal pagate lågblad :bot folio basse/inferior lågbudgetfilm :film a budget eng bad3it reducite lågenergisamhälle :el societate/communa de energia basse lågfjäll :geogr montania basse lågflygning :volata/volo/aeronautica/aviation basse/a basse altitude lågfrekvens :basse frequentia lågfrekvent :pauco/poco frequente, de basse frequentia låghalsad :de collo basse låghalt :claude låghet :(tarvlighet) bassessa, ignobilitate, ignominia, indignitate, infamia, vilitate, villania, turpitude, abjection; :begå en ~ committer un bassessa/un infamia låghus :construction/edificio basse låghusbebyggelse :constructiones/edificios basse låginkomst :basse recepta låginkomsttagare :salariato de basse recepta lågintensiv :pauco/poco intensive, de basse intensivitate lågkant :ställa något på ~ poner/mitter un cosa al longe latere lågklackad :de talones platte lågklassig :de classe/standard eng stændöd basse lågkonjunktur :conjunctura basse, recession, depression lågkvalificerad :bassemente/pauco/poco qualificate lågland :geogr terra/pais basse låglänt :basse, a pauc/poc altura låglönegrupp :gruppo bassemente/pauco/poco salariate lågmjölkande :que da pauc/poc lacte lågmosse :geogr turbiera basse lågmäld :(om person) calme, tranquille; :(om röst) basse lågmäldhet :calma, tranquillitate lågoktanig :de basse indicio/numero de octan lågpresterande :de basse capacitate lågpris :precio basse/modic lågprocentig :de basse percentage -ad3e lågprosa :litt prosa familiar/jornalistic lågrelief :konst basse relievo lågsinnad|lågsint :(el. lågsint) basse, ignobile, abjecte, infame, vil, villan lågsinthet :bassessa, ignobilitate, infamia, vilitate, villania, turpitude lågsko :calceo/scarpa basse lågslätt :geogr plana basse lågspänning :el basse tension/voltage -ad3e lågstadium :(i skola) classes inferior lågstatusyrke :occupation/profession de basse stato lågsvavlig :~ olja oleo de basse percentage -ad3e de sulfure lågsäsong :basse saison fr säzå) lågtemperaturapparat :fys cryostato lågtemperaturbiologi :cryobiologia lågtemperaturfysik :fys cryophysica lågtemperaturkirurgi :med cryochirurgia lågtemperaturteknik :fys cryotechnica lågtgående :basse lågtliggande :basse, a pauc/poc altura lågtrafik :traffico foras le horas de affluentia/de puncta lågtryck :meteor depression atmospheric/barometric, pression basse lågtrycksdäck :pneu(matico) de pression basse lågtrycksområde :meteor area cyclonal/cyclonic lågtsittande :basse, a pauc/poc altura lågtstående :primitive, incivil, basse lågtysk :in basse germano lågtyska :språk basse germano lågutbildad :de basse education lågvarvig :de rotation basse lågvatten :marea basse, refluxo lågvattenlinje :sjö linea de marea basse lågvattenmärke :sjö linea de marea basse lågvattenstånd :nivello del marea basse lågvuxen :de parve statura lågvärdig :de pauc/poc valor lågväxt :de parve statura lågwattslampa :lampa economic lågättad :de origine modeste/humile, de basse extraction lån :(till någon) presto; :(av någon) impresto; :betala igen ett ~ reimbursar un impresto; :bevilja/försträcka någon ett ~ dar/conceder/consentir un presto a un persona; :göra avbetalning på ett ~ amortisar un impresto; :ta till ~s facer se prestar, prender/reciper in presto låna :(till) prestar; :(av) imprestar, facer se prestar, prender/reciper in presto; lysa med lånta fjädrar fig pavonisar; :~ sig till prestar se a; :~ ut prestar, commodar låneansökan :demanda/requesta de un presto lånebibliotek :bibliotheca public/de presto lånebok :libro de presto lånedisk :(på bibliotek) banco de presto låneexpedition :(på bibliotek) expedition de presto lånefond :fundo de impresto låneförbindelse :obligation amortisabile/de impresto lånegaranti :garantia de impresto lånehandling :acto de impresto lånekapital :capital de impresto lånekort :(till bibliotek) carta de presto låneköp :location-vendita, leasing eng li:sing lånemedel :capital/fundo de impresto låneränta :renta de impresto lånetak :limite de credito lånetransaktion :transaction de impresto lånevillkor :condition de impresto lång :longe; :(om person) grande, de alte/grande statura/talia; :i det ~a loppet al longe; :~ kredit credito a longe termino; :~ levnad longevitate; :med ~ stjälk bot longistilate, longistile; :med ~a blad bot longifolie; :med ~a blommor bot longiflor; :på ~t håll de longe; :sex meter ~ sex metros de longitude långa :zool molva långarmad :a/de longe bracios, longe de bracios; :~ apa zool gibbon långbensgroda :zool rana dalmatin långbent :a/de longe gambas; :zool macropode, macroscele långboll :sport joco de balla a colpos longe långbord :tabula longe långbyxor :pantalones långbänk :banco longe; :dra i ~ fig differer, morar/ajornar al calendas grec, eternisar, tergiversar långdans :dansa in un longe fila långdistansare :sport currero de longe distantia, stayer eng steiö; :(på skridskor) patinator de longe distantia, stayer eng långdistanslopp|långdistanslöpning :(el. långdistanslöpning) sport cursa de longe distantia långdistanslöpare :sport currero de longe distantia, stayer eng steiö; :(på skridskor) patinator de longe distantia, stayer eng långdistansrobot :mil missile strategic långdragen :longe, prolongate, de longe duration/durata, (per)durabile långdragenhet :longe duration/durata långdrink :kul long-drink eng långdringk långfibrig :a fibras longe långfilm :(film de) metrage -ad3e longe långfinger :digito medie långfingrad|långfingrig :(el. långfingrig) macrodactyle; :fig inclinate a furar långfingrighet :fig inclination a furar långfotad :longipede, macropode långfranska :kul longe pan blanc (francese), pain riche fr rish långfredagen :le Venerdi Sancte långfristig :a longe termino långfärd :longe viage -ad3e; :sjö viage/yachting eng jåting de longe curso långgrogg :kul long-grog eng långgråg långgrund :pauco/poco profunde långhala :retardar långhalm :palea integre; :hänga ihop som ler och ~ fig esser bonissime amicos, esser inseparabilemente unite långhalning :retardation långhals :zool barnacle långhalsad :a/de collo longe långhelg :fin de septimana longe långhornad :a/de cornos longe långhorningar :zool (familj) cerambycidas långhus :arkeol (construction de) longe casa prehistoric; :arkit (i kyrka) nave central/principal långhårig :(om människor) a/de capillos longe, capillute; :(om föremål och djur) a/de pilo longe långivare :prestator långivning :prestation långkalsonger :calceones longe långkliv :passo longe långklänning :roba longe långkok :kul (platto de) longe ebullition långkörare :vara en ~ film, teat esser super le programma durante un (multo) longe tempore långkörning :transporto longe långlagd :longe, de statura/talia longe långledig :vara ~ haber vacantias longe långledighet :vacantias longe långliggare :(på sjukhus) patiente durante longe tempore långlivad :de longe tempore, longeve långmjölk :kul (un typo de) lacte coagulate långmodig :longanime, patiente, indulgente, clemente långmodighet :longanimitate, patientia, indulgentia, clementia långnosig :a/de longe naso långnäbbad :zool longirostre; :~e (ordning) longirostros långnäst :a/de longe naso långpanna :patella a rostir långpassning :sport passe fr pas longe långpratare :parlator/orator prolixe/verbose/enoiose/fastidiose/tediose långpromenad :longe promenada långrandig :a/de strias vertical; :fig prolixe, verbose, enoiose, fastidiose, tediose långrandighet :fig prolixitate, verbositate, tediositate långresa :longe viage -ad3e; :sjö viage/yachting eng jåting de longe curso långrev :fiske linea longe långrock :mantello longe; :(österländsk) caftan långsam :lente; :(trög) tarde, tardive; :(senfärdig) morose; :fig enoiose, tediose, fastidiose; :bli ~mare relentar se; :klockan går för ~t le horologio retarda; :~t mus lento it; :~t musikstycke lento långsamgående|långsamtgående :(el. långsamtgående) tardigrade långsamhet :lentor, tardivitate, morositate; :fig enoio, tedio långschal :se långsjal långsegling :sjö yachting eng jåting de longe curso långsida :latere longe långsides :al latere de; :sjö bordo a bordo långsikt :på ~ a longe termino långsiktig :a longe termino långsiktighet :longe termino långsiktsplanering :planification a longe termino långsimning :sport natation de longe distantia långsint :rancorose långsinthet :rancor långsjal|långschal :(el. långschal) stola; :fig billet bancari/de banca de mille coronas långskaftad :bot longistilate, longistile långskalle :anat dolichocephalo, longicephalo långskallig :anat dolichocephale, longicephale långskepp :arkit (i långhuskyrka) nave central/principal långskepps :sjö longitudinal, ponite in le senso del longor, de poppa a proa långskjorta :camisa longe långskjutande :mil a/de longe distantia de tiro långskott :(från vapen) tiro longe; :sport colpo longe långsluttande :lentemente inclinante långsläpig :lente, tarde, tardive, morose långsläpighet :lentor, tardivitate, morositate långsmal :longe e stricte långspelande :de longe duration/durata långspelsskiva :disco de microsulco/a/de longe duration/durata långstjärtad :zool longicaude långstrumpa :calcea longe långsträckt :elongate långsvansad :zool longicaude långsynt :med hypermetrope, presbyte, presbyopic; :~ person hypermetropo långsynthet :med hypermetropia, presbyopia, presbytia, presbytismo långsökt :troppo recercate, exaggerate långt :longe; :gå för ~ passar le mesura; :~ borta longe, lontan, distante, remote; :~ bortifrån de lontan; :~ bättre multo melior; :~ hellre plus tosto; :~ ifrån tillräckligt lontan de sufficiente; :~ om länge finalmente; :~ senare multe tempore postea långtgående :extreme, drastic långtidsanställd :empleate a longe termino långtidsjukvård :med cura a longe termino långtidsprognos :prognose/prognosis a longe termino långtidsuthyrning :leasing eng li:sing långtidsverkande :med que age/ha effecto a longe termino långtidsvård :med cura a longe termino långtradare :camion pro transporto de longe distantia långtradig :(långtråkig) enoiose, tediose, fastidiose; :(mångordig) verbose, prolixe långtrådig :a filos longe långtråkig :prolixe, verbose, enoiose, fastidiose, tediose långtråkighet :prolixitate, verbositate, tediositate långtur :longe excursion/tour fr tu:r långtåig :biol macrodactyle långvarig :longe, de longe durata/duration, prolongate, (per)durabile; :med chronic långvarighet :longe durata/duration långväga :de longe långväxt :grande/alte de talia/de statura långvåg :radio unda longe långvård :med cura a longe termino långärmad :a/de manicas longe lånke :bot callitriche lånkeväxter :bot (familj) callitrichaceas lånord :parola estranier adoptate låntagare :prestatario lår :I anat femore, arcada crural; :som avser ~ femoral, crural II (stor låda) grande cassa lårben :anat femore, arcada crural lårbensbrott :med fractura (del collo) del femore lårbenshals :anat collo del femore lårding :sjö corda fin låring :sjö (parte de) ponte al poppa låringsvind :sjö vento del poppa lårmuskel :anat musculo del femore lås :serratura; :bryta upp ett ~ fortiar un serratura; :gå i ~ fig succeder; :inom ~ och bom detra serratura e clave, incarcerate, imprisionate; :sätta nyckeln i ~et introducer/facer entrar le clave in le serratura låsa :clauder a/con clave, serrar; :~ in serrar, excluder sub clave; :~ sig esser blocate; :~ upp disserrar; :~ ute excluder sub clave låsanordning :(mechanismo de un) serratura låsbar :claudibile, clausibile, serrabile låsbricka :tekn placa de securitate låsbräken :bot botrychio (lunar) låskolv :pessulo låsning :serramento; :psyk blocamento låssa :se låtsa låssas :se låtsas låssmed :serraturero låsverkstad :serratureria låt :(ljud) sono; :(visa) canto; :(melodi) melodia låta :1 (ljuda) sonar; :(vara avfattad, lyda) dicer, vader; :hur låter melodin? como va le melodia?; :hur låter texten? que dice le texto?; :~ illa dissonar; :~ som om finger; :som låter förskräckligt horrisone 2 (tillåta) permitter; :lassar; :(få någon att göra) facer; :låt bli mig! non me tocca!; :låt gå! OK eng oukei!; :låt oss gå! vamos!; :låt vara att sia que; :~ bli/ligga/stå/vara lassar; :~ sig göra lasser se facer, esser facibile; :~ sitt liv morir; :~ sitt vatten urinar låtande :hans göranden och ~n su factos e actos låtgåmentalitet :mentalitate de laissez aller fr ale låtsa|låssa :(el. låssa) facer como, facer le comedia, simular, finger, affectar låtsad :fictive, ficticie, simulate, imaginari låtsas|låssas :I subst på ~ fictivemente, pro rider; :låtsas- imaginari, fictive II v facer como, facer le comedia, finger, simular, affectar; inte ~ om det negliger lo; :~ som ingenting facer como si nihil læstadian :laestadiano läs- læstadianism :laestadianismo läs- læstadiansk :laestadian läs- löda :soldar, brasar; :(med bly) plumbar; :~ ihop två kopparstycken soldar duo pecias de cupro le un al altere lödder :scuma, spuma löddra :scumar, spumar; :tvålen ~r bra le sapon scuma/spuma ben löddrig :scumose, spumose, spumescente, spumifere löddrighet :spumositate lödfog :soldatura, juncto lödig :pur lödighet :puressa lödkolv :ferro a/de/pro soldar, soldator lödmetall :soldatura lödning :soldatura lödsyra :acido pro soldar lödtenn :stanno a/de/pro soldar lödvatten :aqua pro soldar löfte :promissa, promission; :avlägga ett ~ promitter; :bryta ett ~ mancar a/rumper/non complir su promissa; :hålla/infria/uppfylla sitt ~ mantener/complir/tener su promissa; :högtidligt ~ promissa solemne, voto löftesbrott :ruptura/violation del parola/del promissa, perjurio löftesbrytare :perjuro, perjurator löftesrik :promissori lögn :mentita, mendacio; :bevisa att något är ~ dismentir; :fara med ~ mentir; :hitta på ~er inventar mentitas; :uppenbar ~ mentita evidente; :vit ~ mendacio/mentita officiose lögnaktig :mendace, fallace lögnaktighet :mendacitate, character mendace lögnare :mentitor; :med mythomano, mythomaniaco lögndetektor :detector de mentitas/de mendacios lögnhals :grande mentitor lögnkampanj :campania de mendacios/de mentitas löja :zool alburno löje :(leende) surriso; :(åtlöje) ridiculo; :väcka ~ facer rider löjeväckande :ridicule, irrisori, derisori löjlig :ridicule, irrisori, derisori; :göra ~ derider löjliggöra :derider löjlighet :ridiculo, risibilitate löjrom :ovos de alburno; :kul caviar de alburno löjtnant :mil locotenente löjtnantsgrad :mil locotenentia löjtnantshjärta :bot dicentra spectabile lök :bot bulbo; :kul cibolla; :gräs~ cibolletta; :lägga ~ på laxen fig impejorar le mal; :purjo~ porro; :rams~ allio ursin; :röd~ cepa, cibolla; :schalotten~ ascalonia; :vit~ allio lökformig :bulbiforme, bulbose lökgroda :zool pelobato lökklyfta :(av vitlök) puncta de allio lökkupol :arkit cupola bulbiforme löksill :kul haringo insalate con cibolla löksmak :gusto de cibolla löksoppa :kul suppa al/de cibollas gratinate löksskal :tunica/pelle de un cibolla löksås :kul sauce fr så:s al cibolla lökväxt :bot planta bulbose/a bulbo lömsk :(försåtlig) insidiose, perfide, perfidiose; :(ilsken) furiose, rabiose lömskhet :insidia, perfidia lömskna :~ till inrabiar se lön :salario, paga, stipendio, remuneration, recompensa; :mil soldo; :fast ~ salario fixe; :frysa ~erna blocar le salarios; :höja ~erna augmentar le salarios; :otack är världens ~ le mundo es ingrate; :sänka ~erna reducer/diminuer/abassar le salarios löna :(ge lön) pagar, salariar, remunerar, stipendiar; :~ sig (vara lönsam) esser lucrative/rentabile; :(vara värt mödan) valer le pena lönande :lucrative, lucrose, fructuose, profitabile, rentabile, remunerative, remuneratori lönarbetare :se lönearbetare löneanspråk :revindication salarial/de salario lönearbetare|lönarbetare :(el. lönarbetare) obrero/travaliator/laborator salariate löneavdag :deduction salarial/del salario löneavtal :(enskilt) contracto salarial; :(allmän uppgörelse) regulamento super le salarios, convention/accordo salarial lönebesked :specification del salario, folio de paga lönefrysning :congelation/blocamento salarial/del salarios löneförbättring :se löneförhöjning löneförhandlingar :negotationes salarial löneförhöjning :augmento/augmentation/incremento/melioration salarial/del salario löneförmån :favor/privilegio salarial lönegap :grande discrepantia salarial/inter salarios lönegaranti :garantia salarial/de salario löneglidning :augmento salarial ultra le negotiate lönegrad :grado salarial/del salario lönegrupp :gruppo/categoria salarial/de salarios lönehöjning :augmento/augmentation/incremento/melioration salarial/del salario löneindex :indice/index salarial/del salarios lönejustering :regulation salarial/del salarios löneklass :categoria salarial/de salarios löneklyfta :grande discrepantia salarial/inter salarios lönekonflikt :conflicto/disputa salarial lönekostnad :cargas/costos pl salarial/de salarios lönekrav :revindication salarial lönelista :lista de salarios, libro de paga lönelyft :(grande) augmento salarial/del salario löneläge :nivello salarial/del salarios löneminskning :reduction/diminution salarial/de salario lönenivå :nivello salarial/del salarios lönepolitik :politica salarial/del salarios lönepåslag :salario/paga additional/extra, supplemento del salario löneskala :scala salarial/del salarios; :glidande ~ scala continue/mobile del salarios löneskillnad :discrepantia salarial/inter salarios löneslav :sclavo salariate/del salario lönespiral :spiral salarial/del salarios lönespridning :divergentia salarial/del salarios lönestopp :blocamento salarial/del salarios lönesystem :systema salarial/del salarios lönesänkning :reduction/diminution salarial/de salario lönesättning :determination/fixation del nivello salarial/del salarios lönetak :limite del salario lönetariff :tarifa salarial/del salarios lönetillägg :salario/paga additional/extra, supplemento del salario löneuppgörelse :regulamento super le salarios, convention/accordo salarial löneutbetalning :pagamento del salario löneutjämning :nivellamento/equalisation del salarios löneutveckling :evolution salarial/del salarios lönevillkor :conditiones salarial löneökning :augmento/augmentation/incremento salarial/del salarios löning :salario, remuneration, paga, recompensa lönlös :van, inutile, inefficace, infructuose, improductive, inan; :~t adv in van lönlöshet :inutilitate, inefficacitate, infructuositate, inanitate lönn :I bot acere; :blod~ acere sanguinee; :naver~ acere campestre; :socker~ acere saccharin; :tysk ~ acere pseudoplatanacee II i ~ in secreto, clandestinmente, furtivemente lönnbrännare :distillator illicite/illegal lönnbränning :distillation illicite/illegal lönndom :i ~ in secreto, clandestinmente, furtivemente lönndörr :porta secrete lönnfack :compartimento secrete lönngång :corridor/passage -ad3e secrete lönnkrog :taverna clandestin lönnlig :secrete, occulte lönnmord :assassinamento, assassinato lönnmördare :assassinator, assassino lönnrum :secreto lönnskrift :cifra, codice lönnväxter :bot (familj) aceraceas lönsam :lucrative, lucrose, fructuose, profitabile, rentabile, remunerative, remuneratori lönsamhet :rentabilitate, bon rendimento lönspara :sparniar un deduction automatic del salario lönsparare :sparniator qui ha un conto de deduction automatic ab le salario lönspararkonto :conto de sparnio automatic ab le salario lönt :inte vara ~ besväret non valer le pena löntagare :salariato löntagarfond :fundo de salariatos löp :1 sport cursa 2 tidn (löpsedel) bulletin, placard fr plaka:r, affiche fr afish löpa :I v currer; :zool (om tik) esser in calor; :låta ~ av stapeln sjö lancear; :~ bort escap(p)ar; :~ förbi distantiar; :~ ihop converger, concurrer; :(om mjölk) cualiar; :~ om distantiar; :~ risk currer periculo, riscar; :~ sin kos/sin väg escap(p)ar; :~ till accurrer II s sport pista de ski löpande :currente; :arbete vid ~ band labor/travalio al/in catena; :komma ~ accurrer; :~ band catena de fabrication/de montage -ad3e; :~ räkning conto currente; :~ ränta renta currente; :producera på ~ band producer al catena; :~ år anno currente löparbana :sport carriera, pista löpare :currero, cursor; :(i schack) episcopo; :(i kvarn) petra de molino rotante; :text longe e stricte drappo de tabula; :arkit bricca ponite preter le muro löparskida :sport ski a/pro ski nordic löparsten :(i kvarn) petra de molina rotante löpe :cualio löpeld :foco rapide löpgrav :mil sappa, trenchea -sh- löplina :(vid hästdressyr) longa löpmage :kul tripa löpmaska :dismaliatura löpmeter :per ~ per metro lineal löpna :cualiar; :~d mjölk lacte cualiate löpning :I sport curso, cursa; :mus roulade fr rulad II (av mjölk) cualiation löpsedel :bulletin, placard fr plaka:r, affiche fr afish löpsk :in calor löpskhet :calor löpskida :sport ski a/pro ski nordic löpsten :arkit bricca ponite preter le muro löptid :hand termino, periodo de durata/de duration; :zool periodo de calor lördag :sabbato lördagsbilaga :supplemento del sabbato(s) lördagsstängt :ha ~ esser claudite le sabbato(s) lördagsöppet :ha ~ esser aperte le sabbato(s) lös :(fri) libere, disligate; :(ej stram) laxe, distendite, libere, disinvolte, relaxate; :(ej stadigt fastsittande) mal fixate; :(ej fastsittande) non fixate; :(löstagbar) amovibile, dismontabile, distachabile -sh-; :(separat) separate, distachate -sh-; :(ej kompakt) incompacte, legier -d3-, porose; :(enstaka) sol, singule; :(utan sammanhang) disparate, heteroclite, incoherente; :braka ~ (börja) erumper, comenciar; :elden är ~! foco!, il ha un incendio!; :gå ~ på (kosta) costar; :(attackera) attaccar, aggreder, assalir; :hunden är ~ le can non es attachate -sh-; :~ i magen diarrheic; :~ sand sablo/arena movente; :~a anteckningar notas occasional; :~a blommor flores trenchate -sh-; :~a patroner cartuchas -sh- blanc/in blanco; :släppa sig ~ fig devenir plus informal/plus libere de obligationes lösa :(befria) liberar; :(knyta upp) disligar, disnodar; :(klara upp) (re)solver; :(befria från börda) exonerar; :(från ett löfte) relevar; :kem solver; :~ biljett prender un billet; :~ ett problem (re)solver un problema; :~ in reimbursar, pagar; :~ upp disfacer, disligar, disnodar; :möjlig att ~ solubile lösaktig :frivole, libertin, dissolute, licentiose lösaktighet :frivolitate, libertinage -ad3e, dissolution, licentia, licentiositate lösande :med (laxerande) laxative; :~ medel laxativo lösare :(av korsord) cruciverbista lösbar :solubile, dissolubile, resolubile; :(om lån etc) amortisabile, redimibile; :(betalbar) pagabile lösbladsystem :systema a/de folios mobile lösbryta :distachar -sh-, demolir lösbröst :mamma/sino false lösdrift :lantbr elevation bestial con le animales libere in le stabulo lösdrivare :vagabundo lösdriveri :vita vagabunde lösegendom :benes mobile/mobiliari lösen :(lösenord) contrasigno; :(lösenbelopp) redemption; :(för handlingar) derecto; :mil hist salva; :svensk ~ salva de duo tiros; :dubbel ~ lösen salva de quatro tiros lösenbelopp :redemption lösenord :mil contrasigno löseskilling :jur (moneta de) redemption lösesumma :redemption lösfläta :tressa posticie lösfynd :akeol objectos disparate/incoherente lösgarnityr :tandl dentatura posticie/artificial lösge|lösgiva :(el. lösgiva) liberar, lassar libere, disincarcerar; :(slavar) emancipar, mitter/poner in libertate lösgivning :liberation; :(av slavar) emancipation lösgom :tandl dentatura posticie/artificial lösgöra :distachar -sh-, disfacer, disligar, liberar; :(pengar) mobilisar lösgöring :disligamento, liberation; :(av pengar) mobilisation löshet :inconstantia, instabilitate, legieressa -d3- löshäst :cavallo a mano; :fig persona libere/sol/singule löshår :pilo posticie löska :expedicular löskekarl :vagabundo löskning :expediculation löskokt :kul molle cocite löskrage :collo separate/false lösköpa :redimer lösköpare :redemptor lösköpning :redemption löslig :1 (lösbar) kem solubile, dissolubile, resolubile 2 (löst grundad) mal fundate, gratuite lösmanschett :manchette fr ma)shät amovibile lösmynt :indiscrete, garrule lösmynthet :indiscretion lösning :(av problem) solution; :kem solution, dissolution lösningsmedel :solvente, dissolvente; :farm vehiculo lösningsrätt :jur derecto lösnummer :exemplar singule lösnäsa :naso false lösriva :distachar -sh- con fortia/con violentia lösrycka :distachar -sh- con fortia/con violentia; :(med roten) eradicar, extirpar lösryckt :fig disparate, incoherente, heteroclite löss :geol loess lœs, terra jalne lössjord :geol loess lœs, terra jalne lösskägg :barba false lösslita :distachar -sh- con fortia/con violentia lössläppt :fig (ohämmad) licentiose; :(uppsluppen) hilare; :(otyglad) infrenabile lössläppthet :fig (tygellöshet) licentia; :(uppsluppenhet) hilaritate löstagbar :distachabile -sh-, dismontabile löstagning :distachamento -sh-, dismontage -ad3e löstand :dente false/artificial/pro(s)thetic/posticie löständer :dentes posticie, dentatura artificial lösvikt :sälja i ~ vender per pecia lösögonfransar :cilios posticie lösöre :benes mobile/mobiliari, mobiles löv :folio löva :(ad)ornar/decorar con ramettos/de folios lövas :foliar lövbaggar :zool (familj) chrysomelidas lövbagge :zool chrysomela lövbiff :kul beefsteak eng bi:fsteik multo tenue lövfällning :cadita del folios, defoliation, exfoliation lövgroda :zool hyla arboree, rana verde lövhydda :cabana de folios, tabernaculo lövhyddohögtid :bibl Festa del Tabernaculos lövklädd :foliate lövkoja :bot matthiola lövlös :defoliate, exfoliate, sin folios lövmask :zool eruca lövrik :foliose lövruska :rametto lövsalsfåglar :zool (familj) ptilonorhynchidas lövskog :foreste de arbores foliose lövsmycka :(ad)ornar/decorar con ramettos/folios lövsmyg :zool phylloscopo trochile lövsprickning :foliation lövsåg :serra a perforationes lövsångare :zool fitis lövträd :bot arbore foliose lövverk :foliage -ad3e löväng :prato con boschettos e arbores foliace